Gohan's Escapade
by Hamza9236
Summary: The final battle with Cell has an unforeseen consequence, sending Gohan into a world of pure fantasy. While trying to find a way back home, he makes new bonds along with causing such an impact on the fantasy that no one could have ever anticipated. Now, with Cell still on the loose, Gohan must train himself, and his new friends.
1. A Tough Struggle

**V: Hey, so I'm back with another one. So, there will be a chance I will do another story very similar to this one. I'm not really sure, but we'll see how this plays out. **

**B: Just so we're clear, this takes place in Dragon Ball Z Kai, the revised version of Dragon Ball Z, just in case the dialogue is a bit unfamiliar to you.**

**V: Now that we've cleared that up, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Z belongs to Toei Animation and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Tough Struggle **

* * *

Several pieces of debris flew around the air as a struggle between two immense beams began.

On one side of the beam struggle was the diabolical android Cell. After attaining his perfect form, he hosted, The Cell Games, a tournament hosted in order to test his perfect power against the strongest warriors the earth had to provide. After a long fight against the planet's hero Goku, he was suddenly forced to fight Goku's son Gohan who was promised to have an even greater reserve of power than even Goku. After Gohan unleashed his hidden power, a long battle ensured which resulted in the death of Goku and nearly his own was it not to his regeneration abilities, he came back stronger than ever with the sole intent on finishing this battle once and for all.

On the other side stood Gohan, the son of the valiant hero Goku. Although reluctant at first to fight Cell as he wasn't a fighter like his father he was persuaded, for a lack of better words, after the death of the kind-hearted Android 16, where he unleashed amazing power, surpassing everyone including Cell. Following Goku's noble sacrifice after Cell attempted to blow himself up, Cell came back and after a brief scuffle intended to blow up the earth along with everyone on it. Thanks to his father's encouraging words, Gohan countered Cell's Kamehameha with one of his own. Now the two were clashing, locked in an epic beam struggle that would decide not only the fate of the world but the entire universe itself.

Gohan grunted as he attempted to overpower Cell's Kamehameha, but his recent injuries were making it difficult to do so, something that Cell noticed.

"Gohan! Focus!" The voice of Goku spoke telepathically to Gohan as his spirit was right there with Gohan in an attempt to give him assistance in the ongoing battle.

"Good. You're fighting through the agony far better than I would've expected!" Cell commented as his Kamehameha was beginning to overpower Gohan's, nearly making the young boy stumble in his tracks.

The rest of the Z-Fighters watched in worry for their friend and his decline in power.

"Cell's Kamehameha! Gohan simply can't hold it off!" Piccolo gritted his teeth in frustration as a smirk appeared on Cell's lips.

"Enough! It's time to put you out of your misery!" Cell yelled as he gave more energy to his beam, making it appear even larger.

Gohan could only bite his lip in near defeat before nearly falling on one knee before forcing himself back up.

"What's wrong? There's way more power in you! Why are you holding back?!" Goku exclaimed to his son whose self-esteem only seemed to decrease as each second past.

"I'm not. This is all I've got! I'm not good enough. I'm just the same weakling crybaby I've always been. It's true, Dad. l-I'm sorry!" Gohan apologized with low confidence as frustrated tears came to his eyes. Why? Why couldn't he do it? His father had been a hero at a young age so why couldn't he?!

"Stop doubting yourself! I don't know where you got it in your head that you're weak, but you're wrong! You've saved my life, and our friends' lives so many times, and you're going to do it again, right now!" Goku argued back with the utmost faith in his child who he believed had the power to put Cell down for the count as Cell could only smirk at Gohan's conversation with his father.

"What are you whimpering about over there, huh? There's nobody left to save you, boy!" Cell laughed as the beam battle continued going his way.

"Hang in there, Gohan!" Goku commanded his son who suddenly felt a fire he thought was extinguished begin to slowly ignite again. Gohan then stood back up before putting power into his Kamehameha, making the beam struggle at an equal stalemate as Cell grit his teeth in horror at Gohan's second wind while he could only ponder where it came from.

Piccolo silently observed the proceedings as Cell began to add some of his power into his attack, pushing the struggle in favor of himself.

"Foolish child! I have now evolved to the ultimate and fighting perfection! You're attacks are NOTHING to me!" Cell screamed as he pushed his beam harder.

"Impossible!" Gohan gasped before nearly beckoning to one knee as Goku contemplated ways on how to help his son.

"Wait! What if he's still..." Goku said as he realized how Gohan must be holding back.

"Gohan, if anywhere in your mind you're holding back because you're worried about the planet, forget about it! Any damage you do to Earth can be fixed with the Dragon Balls. So don't hold anything back, got it?!" Goku reminded his son who was still unsure of his power. He thought he gave it everything he had. What more does he have?

"I'm... trying," Gohan reluctantly admitted as Cell maniacally laughed at his upcoming victory.

"Hahahahahahaha, yes! I can feel you slipping away! Haha!" Cell cheered in absolute glee as the other Z-Fighters watched in horror as it seemed that Cell would come out as the victor, any second now.

Well, almost all of them as Piccolo kept on staring at Gohan and the difficulty he was having.

"It's not fair," he said as he watched Gohan struggle against Cell before he decided enough was enough.

"I've gotta help Gohan, now!" Piccolo declared before powering up and flying off, not paying any attention to the protesting voices of Krillin, Tien or Yamcha.

"Piccolo!" Krillin yelled in concern for his friend. He then ran a few steps before stopping. "You can't!" Piccolo kept flying until he behind Cell, and prepared to launch an attack at him.

"Take this, Cell! Ha!" Piccolo yelled as he fired down the yellow beam, striking Cell in his back, getting his attention and his annoyance as a result.

"Don't interfere, weakling," Cell said to Piccolo before he was swatted away from a gust of wind by the wings on his back as if he was nothing more than a common house fly.

"No, Piccolo!" Goku exclaimed.

"Please be okay!" Gohan growled as he watched in horror, feeling the fire he thought was extinguished begin to reignite as Piccolo hit the ground.

"D-damn it!" Piccolo muttered as the heroic Namekian steeled himself to get right back up. "Gohan."

_Foolish Namekian._ Vegeta thought as he watched.

"It's brave and all but he's still crazy! Cell's completely out of our league, we can't even touch him!" Krillin chastised as Tien exhaled.

"Piccolo knew that full well Krillin, and he went in anyway," Tien said

"Tien, you're not thinking of..." Yamcha said before a sudden surge of energy began to emanate around Tien, letting the others around him know his intentions.

"Oh man. Come on, don't tell me you're about to go charging out there too!" Krillin asked in disbelief. He already lost three people important to him today, he didn't want to increase the number to four.

"What's worse, dying here or standing here doing nothing while Gohan is out there all alone fighting to protect us!?" Tien argued as Yamcha couldn't help but chuckle despite their recent predicament.

"Yeah, the sitting on the sidelines thing. It does knot the old pride, yeah," Yamcha joked while Tien didn't laugh as it wasn't the time or place.

"Yes it does. We have nothing to lose, and I wanna know I gave it my all," Tien said to Yamcha who nodded in understanding.

"We're giving it a shot! You watch Trunks, ok?" Yamcha added.

"Yamcha, you too!?" Krillin yelled.

"You ready?" Tien asked. Yamcha nodded as both of them took off to assist the Namekian and the son of the valiant Saiyan, with the other martial artist watching them.

"Last one there's a rotten egg, huh?" Krillin laughed before turning back to the unconscious Android 18 as he thought of his love for the robot.

_At least, I get too see you one last time, 18. Goodbye._ Krillin thought and once this was over, he'd definitely give her the second chance she no doubt deserved.

As the three humans flew to assist the half-Saiyan, Vegeta scoffed at the absurdity of their plan.

"And now those three? What the hell's gotten into those fools all of a sudden?" Vegeta questioned himself as the beam struggle between Gohan and Cell continued.

"Release your power, son. Trust me!" Goku encouraged and as Gohan grit his teeth in anger and frustration, Cell's smirk grew only wider.

"These are your final seconds, boy! Do your best to make them count!" Cell smirked before an oddly familiar voice knocked him from his current train of thought.

"Take this!" Piccolo yelled as the spiral beam collided with the top of Cell's head. Cell looked back in surprise before Tien, Krillin and Yamcha surrounded him from all sides.

"Tri Beam!" Tien yelled as the triangular prism of energy assaulted Cell from his side as Krillin and Yamcha added in blasts of their own.

"Yamcha? Wait, and Tien? And Krillin!?" Gohan yelled as he saw his friends coming to his aid.

"Gohan, put more energy into your attack! I promise it'll work!" Goku told his son who shook his head. How could he ever hope to not think about them when he's the only one who can stand up to Cell?

"I'll... try!" Gohan replied as a vein appeared on his head in frustration while Cell looked to his side in utter annoyance.

"Pesky runts! If you're in such a rush to meet oblivion, I'm more than happy to hurry you along!" Cell nearly laughed before shooting out a surge of Ki, knocking the brave warriors several feet back, as Gohan gasped in horror.

_Piccolo!_ Gohan thought in pure rage as he roared before unleashed his inner flame, pushing the Kamehameha back towards Cell who only prepared to counter it back.

Meanwhile the other Z-Fighters slowly brought themselves back to consciousness as only one thought appeared in their minds: Help Gohan.

"No Gohan. I'm not going to let you die all alone out there. You were the first person who ever saw me as anything but a monster, and I'm proud to call you my friend," Piccolo smiled as memories of Gohan's acceptance began reeling through his mind before getting on top of his feet as Krillin slowly followed.

"Hehe… don't... know why I'm getting back up again. It'd be a heck of a lot easier just to stay down. Yeah, back in the old days I so would've given up by now. I guess it's Goku and Gohan's fault I'm like this. Thanks to those two, now I don't know when to quit. And you know, someday, I'm gonna get 'em for that," Krillin chuckled as Tien and Yamcha were fully up before the four men reeled themselves to fire energy blasts at Cell.

_Goku, you've been my inspiration as a martial artist for as long as I can remember. Everything that I am now, I owe to you. And how did I repay you? I stood there and watched you die! I will not make the same mistake with your son!_ Tien though and vowed as he channeled more energy into his attack.

_Hey buddy. That kid of yours is pretty incredible. Every bit is father-son and I really mean that. And I'm going all out! Doing right by him! _Yamcha thought and proclaimed while providing more energy into his beam as he and the others did their absolute best to assist Gohan.

"I grow tired of your meddling!" Cell exclaimed as he knocked away the others even harder than previously.

While Yamcha and Tien, Piccolo and Krillin shot their own blasts at the murderous Bio-Android.

"You dare challenge ultimate perfection!?" Cell kept pushing them, but the Earthlings and Namekian simply wouldn't give up. Yamcha and Tien finally got up and joined in on the fight as the four fired at Cell.

"Buzz at me all you want, you puny gnats! You're all gonna DIE!" Cell yelled triumphantly as his Kamehameha began to slowly grow in size as it began to overpower Gohan who was sent several steps back.

_Gohan..._ Dende thought in horror as it seemed all hope was lost while Goku refused to give up. They had come so close, it couldn't end like this!

"Gohan! You gotta fight back!"

"Dad... I..."

"Remember all the pain he's caused and the people he's hurt! Use your anger! Let your power explode!" Goku yelled to his son as the weight of Cell's crimes began to process through Gohan's mind. Absorbing hundreds of innocent people, nearly killing his beloved master Piccolo, absorbing the Androids before they had a chance to redeem themselves, terrorizing the earth, attacking his friends, murdering Android 16 in cold blood along with Trunks as if it were a mere game and the most important and disgusting crime of all, killing his precious father. The long lost fire in Gohan erupted before that fire slowly surged through Gohan's veins as power flowed through him rapidly, something that went unnoticed by Cell.

"Say hi to dad!" Cell laughed as he intended to stop playing around and end this trivial game once and for all. Before a small blast hit him right on the top of his skull. Upon looking around, he looked up to see none other than Vegeta, panting in exhaustion.

"Vegeta!" Cell gasped in surprise as both Goku and Gohan noticed how Cell's guard was gone.

"NOW!" Goku yelled, nearly pushing his son as Gohan yelled, finally letting all his hidden power out at the surface before Gohan's Kamehameha slowly began to overwhelm Cell's as the bug could only gasp at horror as he realized how he was becoming overpowered as he made out the silhouette of Gohan walking towards him as he slowly began overwhelming him more and more.

Gohan's beam slowly enveloped Cell who struggled in vein.

"No! I refuse to let it end here! I am Cell! Dr. Gero's ultimate creation! I won't lose to some snot-nosed toddler!" Cell yelled before his second wind suddenly ignited as he beam began to grow again before the two beams were equal.

The two beams continued their power collision before they slowly got bigger and bigger.

The two warriors glared at each other as they intended on finishing this fight.

"YOUR TERROR WILL END TODAY!/I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!" Gohan and Cell yelled simultaneously before each Kamehameha grew bigger and stronger then ever, before they slowly erupted as a dome of energy surrounded the two. Both fighters could say nothing before their beams were disintegrating as the two were suddenly whisked away along with their beams.

"W-what the!?" Cell gasped in horror as Gohan was equally horrified.

"What's happening!?" Goku yelled in horror to no one in particular at what was happening.

"What's going on!?" Gohan asked before the light died down around the two warriors, leaving nothing but a small crater deep in the earth's crust.

As the dust around died down, Krillin was the first to notice the lack of Cell he could sense.

"I-I can't believe it! He did it! Gohan finally did it! He stopped Cell!" Krillin cheered as pure adrenaline rushed through him as Tien and Yamcha smiled happily at the demise of the evil creature.

"About damn time," Tien chuckled as he helped Yamcha up.

The only one not celebrating the joyous occasion was Piccolo who was deep in thought before gasping in horror, getting the attention of the other men nearby.

"It can't be!" Piccolo gasped in horror.

"What's wrong Piccolo?" Krillin asked.

"It's Gohan! I can't sense him!" Piccolo remarked as the other warriors stared at the Namek skeptically before trying to feel his Ki before they noticed the same thing.

"Y-you're right…" Yamcha could barely mutter.

"You don't think it's possible….that the beams were so powerful they overwhelmed Gohan and he was destroyed with it?" Tien raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I-It has to be the only reason….I can't feel him anywhere…" Piccolo said in horror as the men looked down at the demise of his young friend who was the first person to accept him.

The Z-Fighters said nothing for a while, instead they stared at the bloodied ground where the events had taken place. A sacrifice that should never have been. Too many had been sacrificed that day, Android 16, then Goku and now Gohan. Yet hope that they would see their friends again carried them to The Lookout, and none of them even turned back to hear the frantic cries of one Hercule Satan and the reporter, who were in desperate need of a lift home.

However, Piccolo had stayed behind.

"That was brave what you did," Piccolo praised the Saiyan Prince for his earlier action against Cell who scoffed at the Namek's compliment.

"Hmph, you can save your applause. Now go on, I don't need anyone's help," Vegeta rebuffed in an attempt to savor his pride as a smile adorned Piccolo's lips as he realized Vegeta's reaction and subsequent rage for his son's death proved he wasn't the same monster who oversaw his death all those years ago. At least some sorrow was drained away from Piccolo's grieving over Gohan.

"Your call," Piccolo replied before following after the others while Vegeta stared blankly into space as the events of the entire day replayed through his mind like an old record player.

"He has beaten me completely. First by his own actions and then through his son's. And what has he left for me here?" Vegeta asked in a near defeated as his recent failures kept eating away at him. This whole Cell mess was caused because of his selfishness and arrogance yet he could do literally nothing in this face of this entire debacle. Rather, it was his rival and rival's son who were able to succeed where he literally failed so many times. Vegeta grit his teeth while clenching his fists in a combination of anger, frustration and even sadness as the weight of his failures weighed down on him.

"How… how could you both die like that? I'll... never… get the chance to prove my strength to you! You and your son both died honorably without fear. Yet I..." Vegeta stammered before lowering his head while releasing his fists as he exhaled.

I will become a better warrior… I definitely will!" Vegeta vowed with a determined expression on his face before reluctantly going after the other Z-Fighters.

* * *

It would be several, several hours later when Gohan would later awake not to a world of Z-Fighters but rather, a land of myth. As Gohan tiredly opened his onyx colored eyes, the first thing that came to mind was his recollection of the events prior to now.

"Dad! Piccolo!" Gohan yelled in a cold sweat before exhaling.

"Just…what happened? Why am I in a bed? Am I back home? If so, where is Mom, and everyone?" Gohan asked himself before attempting to feel the energy signatures of all his friends before coming to a startling discovery.

"I can't feel anyone! What the heck's going on? Did they all die? Wait shouldn't I be dead?" Gohan wondered before the pain from his injuries came back full force as he grunted in pain. It was then he realized that bizarre effect that happened during the Kamehameha clash with Cell.

"Just… what… the heck is going on?" Gohan moaned

What he saw in front of him was the bottom of a wooden bed, and when he looked to his left, he saw what looked like three children, and a parrot watching over him.

"Uhh, my head," Gohan muttered as he held it. Gohan felt a bandage on his forehead, which was to cover up the spot where the blood was.

"Are you going to be alright?" the shortest kid asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry," Gohan assured as he reached into a pocket of his torn gi, and pulled out a green colored bean.

"What is that?" the bird squawked.

"Its a senzu bean. It heals all of your injuries," Gohan said as he put the healing bean in his mouth, and began to chew. This was one of the only three he had left. Once he swallowed, his upper body shot up from the bed as if nothing was wrong with him.

"There we go. Back to one hundred percent! Haha." The kids were more than astounded.

"Wow. A bean can do all of that?" The girl asked. Gohan nodded in response.

He then looked at the three kids. "Hey, um, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but, are you the ones who found me?"

"You bet. I'm Jake. And these are my friends, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully. We have four other friends, but it looked like someone else also came crashing down like you, so they went to see whoever it was, and bring him, or her, here."

Gohan's eyes widened. No one else was close enough to get caught with him but Cell. Immediately, without warning, Gohan jumped out of the bed, and flew outside, straight away.

"Hey, wait a minute! Where are you going?" Izzy asked. She immediately sprinkled pixie dust on her and her friends as they followed the spiky haired boy to Never Land.

_Where is he?_ Gohan tried to sense the location of Cell, and snsee him at an island far away.

_There!_ Gohan then turned Super Saiyan 2 and flew as fast as he could with Jake and his friends following behind, but weren't as fast.

"Yay hey, no way! He's so fast! We'll never catch up to him!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Never say 'never', Izzy! We'll catch up, don't worry!" Jake assured.

Gohan had plenty of things running down his mind. What had happened? How did he get here? How is Cell alive? How is HE alive? He wanted all of those questions answered, but he would have to wait. For he knew, innocent people could be getting tortured by a certain devilish creation.

Meanwhile, on an island called Crimson Isle, the mighty, diabolical android himself was now standing over the great Peter Pan, like he was just a toddler.

Cell enjoyed his screams of agony as the other three kids, and a fairy could only watch in horror and couldn't possibly do a thing about.

"I should thank you for being ever so kind, but I'm not the kind of person you'd want to help out." He then stomped on Peter's stomach hard, before taking his foot off it, and then punching it, harder. He sent Peter Pan into unconscious as he then diverted his seemingly pink eyes towards the other three kids cowering in fear.

"Just look at you simple humans. Such friends you are for not helping out you're little green companion over here. Then again, humans are fragile and idiotic creatures," Cell chuckled.

He started to walk towards the three kids, and just as he fired a ki blast at them, Gohan zoomed right in front of them, and deflected the blast.

"Oh, it seems you survived, boy," Cell admired. "Then again, you are one of the strongest beings in the universe, after me that is."

Gohan only growled.

"Got out of here now, this isn't a safe place for you," Gohan said to the kids behind him, who couldn't even move due to being so scared and afraid.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME!? GO NOW!" Gohan demanded. The kids and fairy were shaken out of their trance, and immediately do as told. Gohan then looked back at Cell, ready to finish what he started not long ago.

"This is it. I don't intend on playing with you any longer!" Gohan snarled as his ki flared up.

"Marvelous! I shall enjoy this then," Cell replied.

* * *

**V: So, what do you guys think of it so far?**

**W: Not bad. Not bad at all.**

**B: So, In guessing this story won't be as updated as much.**

**N: No, not really. I mean, there's like, so many other stories we're making, and working on.**

**T: So anyway, be sure to comment, and we'll see you guys later.**


	2. Getting To Know You

**V: What's up everyone? **

**W: I don't know.**

**T: Yeah, me neither.**

**B: I'm tired. Can we go to bed?**

**W: We're close to a motel, just keep your eyes on the road.**

**V: So, this was not a bad start. Although, I've seen that in pretty much, almost every fanfic something like this happens, the villain doesn't survive. Well, not in our story he does!**

**N: Umm, guys. I'm pretty sure we're almost there.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Z belongs to Toei Animation and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 2: Getting To Know You

Gohan and Cell stared each other off. The two warriors were ready for a battle that would TRULY, decide it all. Electricity cracked through each of their golden sphere's.

"Alright, Cell. I'm ready when you are."

Cell had no response. He only chuckled. Gohan frowned deeper.

"You clearly don't get it, do you boy? You have no idea where you are, or how you even got here and the first thing you want to do is to start a fight with me? I'll never understand your race. You Saiyans are truly unpredictable." Cell chuckled.

Gohan absolutely despised Cell, and he had every right to do so as he growled lowly. The android mocked him, took away his father's life, took away innocent people's lives, and even tried to destroy the entire planet.

"Enough of this!" Gohan charged straight for the android, but he just dodged with ease, and sent a blow to his backside. The force was so incredible that Gohan had once again, was sent unconscious, losing his Super Saiyan 2 state.

Cell powered down as well. "I've decided to spare you for now, boy. I will be back for you again. I don't know when, but know this. While I'm gone, I'll be training. So you'd better not be slacking off, because once I'm done, I expect a good challenge from you."

Cell then flew away to who knows where as Gohan laid unconscious on the ground, with Peter Pan nearby, unconscious as well.

Then, the three kids and the fairy came running into th scene.

"What... in Never Land happened?" Wendy asked.

"Not sure, honestly." John admitted.

All the three kids and fairy did was stair at the pair of unconscious boys.

Peter didn't looked that bad, with some cuts on him. Gohan, was another story. He still had his purple gi which was torn up, he still had bruises on him, and there was still some blood running down from his forehead. Of course, Gohan was facing the floor, so they couldn't really see the half-breed's face all to well.

"You guys alright?" Jake asked as he landed with the rest of his crew.

"We're ship shape! Can't say the same for these two." John said.

Jake and his crew walked over to them. He then felt the two unconscious boy's pulses to see if they were still there.

"I think they're both gonna be okay." Jake said.

"Uhh.." Everyone turned to the half-breed. Gohan slowly started to open his eyes, as he looked around. He then remembered what happened. Cell had dodged his attack, and the next thing that happened was Gohan feeling a sharp pain in his neck. He got up slowly.

Then, what was in front of him was what looked like a big, red mansion. This was the home of Red Jessica, who lived in the island of Crimson Isle.

He didn't look back to see the group of kids standing behind him.

He knew they were there since he could sense them. He took a deep breath, and slowly levitated into the sky.

"Hey, wait a minute! Where are you going?" Jake asked frantically. Gohan only looked over his shoulder, giving a stare at the captain.

He said nothing. He then threw a senzu bean at them, and Jake caught it.

"When your friend wakes up, feed it to him. Then he'll be as good as new in no time." Then he turned around and flew back the way he came from.

But before he could get any further...

"WAIT!" He stopped immediately, and floated back down.

"Yes?"

Izzy was the one who screamed out to Gohan, and the half-breed was curious as to why.

"Well, do you know what you're going to do now?"

Gohan thought long and hard about it.

"I'm probably going to be training. Since I don't have anywhere to stay, I might as well use what I've learned from before." Gohan replied, remembering how Piccolo left him alone for six months to prepare for Nappa and Vegeta's invasion years ago.

"Well, if you want, you're more than welcome to stay with us if you want." Jake added on.

Gohan was surprised. "Wow, you really mean it?"

"Sure. The more the merrier." Jake chuckled.

"Heheheheh. Alright, sure. I don't see why not." Gohan agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the healing hands of the young Namekian soon restored the warriors energy, though did nothing to ease the gaping hole in their hearts.

"They'll be back in no time," Krillin stated boldly, giving them a wry smile as they stood before the glowing Dragon Balls. "You'll see."

The Eternal Dragon came forth in a summon of words and a spectacular swirl of golden light and soon enough the great world eclipsing body of Shenron towered before the battle torn warriors, red eyes regarding them curiously.

"Amazing, unbelievable!" Yamcha said.

"I swear, for as long as I live, this will never get old!" Turn added.

"If you think that's impressive, you should've seen what it was like summoning Porunga on Namek." Krillin told them all.

**"You have summoned me." **Shenron growled. **"Thus, as written, I** **can grant you two wishes within my power. Now, speak your first wish."**

"Shenron, can you bring all the people that were killed by Cell back to life?" asked Krillin with hope in his eyes.

**"Your wish has been granted." **The dragon spoke as his eyes glowed red.

A swell of energy below The Lookout told them that all those lost on Earth had been restored, bubbling and buzzing with life on the planet below. Even Vegeta's son, Trunks rose up from the dead. However, their young friend was nowhere to be seen.

"This doesn't make any sense." Yamcha frowned. "Where are Goku and Gohan?"

"Goku has been wished back once before." Piccolo said wisely, though his eyes darted around him curiously, looking for his student.

"Though we could use the Namekian Dragon Balls to bring him back." Tien said.

"But why isn't Gohan here?" asked Krillin worriedly.

"Maybe because Gohan wasn't… killed… directly by Cell, and that's why it didn't work." said Trunks tentatively.

"So, what do you mean?" Krillin questioned.

"He died of his injuries." Trunks replied.

"Oh yeah, we might have to wish Gohan back separately then," Krillin said thoughtfully. "But what about Goku?"

"Hi everyone! What's the problem?" came a cheerful voice from above, causing their eyes to boggle.

"Kakarot?!" Vegeta growled disbelievingly. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, I just passed through the check-in station and King Kai told me that there's a problem, but he won't tell me what it is!" he whined almost childishly.

"Well, we don't know what to do Goku," said Yamcha, "We've only got one wish left and we're trying to decide who to use it on first."

"What do you mean?" asked the deceased warrior, "Just wish Dende to Namek and then he can summon Porunga, I don't mind waiting a little while. Though I can't wait to see Gohan and Chi-Chi again. You were amazing son, I'm so proud of you."

The occupants of The Lookout shared an aghast look, did he not know?

"Goku," Krillin said carefully, "I don't know how to tell you this, but Gohan… Gohan isn't with us."

A pause. "Huh? What are you on about Krillin?"

"Your son is dead Goku!" Piccolo snapped suddenly, causing all heads to turn towards him in shock, the Namekian was positively seething.

"W-what?!" Goku spluttered. "B-but he can't be!"

"Well you'd better start believing it Goku!" he snarled, "Gohan is dead, and it's all your fault!"

"No Piccolo you don't understand, Gohan CAN'T be dead." he explained hurriedly, his voice breaking at the revelation, "I've just passed through the check-in station and he wasn't there. Hell, I can still see the check-in station from where I'm standing and he's not there!"

"But that doesn't make any sense," Vegeta scoffed. "The brat disappeared before our very eyes."

**"It is true." **Shenron suddenly boomed from above, **"The one named Gohan has not passed through the Check-In Station to Otherworld."**

"W-what?" Yamcha's eyes widened.

"So he's not dead? Then wish him here!" Tien asked.

**"The one named Gohan is alive. He is not within the realms of the dead. He is in a place that I have no control over. I cannot reach him there, nor can I bring him here. As you know, I cannot grant any wish that exceeds my power. ****Although I am familiar with the boy you know of as Gohan, I hold no insights as to his present location** **and where it is that he wanders now; where Gohan is gone... is information which only Gohan knows." **The dragon explained.

"B-but what does that even mean?!" Krillin gaped, as the gang looked towards Shenron in bewilderment, "You're telling us that Gohan can't come back to Earth?"

**"That is correct."**

"Shenron. Please answer this. Given your current limits, where would you think Gohan would be right now?" Piccolo asked frantically.

Silence rained upon them, before the eternal dragon spoke once more.

**"I do have a bit of information as to where he could possibly be. If I would guess, he would probably be on one of the many alternate realities across the cosmos."**

"Other alternate realities?" Tien said, chancing a glance with Yamcha, who shrugged, equally confused.

**"Yes,** **the 100 universes within the multiverse." **Shenron boomed.

"Shenron, please, can you tell us more about those other universes?" Yamcha piped up. "It's very important that you tell us about all of this."

Shenron growled, as if he really hated having so much of his precious time disturbed, but he plowed forward regardless.

**"Very well then. Across the cosmos, there are 100 universes that occupy a unique point throughout space and time." **Shenron explained.** "Each universe contains within itself an infinite number of possible parallel timelines and other what-if realities but in the end there are 100 universes that remain connected to one another. Each universe that adds up to 101 forms a twin universe, and the universe you're currently residing in would the fifty-sixth universe."**

"Wow, I had no idea!" Krillin breathed.

"That's remarkable!" Trunks added on.

**"Now, choose another wish."**

"So what now? It's going to take forever to look for Gohan in 100 universes, including all of the planets in them!" Tien said.

"What good does that do us?" Piccolo said gruffly. "If he's gone to some other universe, and there are an infinite number of timelines in each universe, the odds are pretty good we'll never find him even if we had an eternity to spend trying to locate him... which we don't have."

"Not necessarily." Trunks offered simply. "If there are 100 different universes, then there has to be something that makes them different from each other, some kind of special subspace frequency or harmonic distortion, and if my mother can pinpoint that specific kind of a difference, then our chances of finding Gohan become a lot greater."

Piccolo grunted, staring out at the crystal-blue sky covered a bit by white clouds his mind working through everything Bulma's son had said.

"Krillin, wish Dende to Namek." Goku said in a stern yet troubled voice. "I'm coming home, and we're going to find my son."

* * *

Back in Never Land, it was dusk everyone was settling in. Gohan had agreed to stay at Pirate Island for the time being with Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully, and the Darlings went back to their home in London.

Peter Pan had actually taken the opportunity to stay with his favorite pirate crew to get to know the boy better.

Right now, Gohan was making himself and his friends some dinner. He had actually learned a few things from cooking from his mother, and maybe Bulma as well. But something was on his mind.

Jake did tell them the island they were on at the moment, but he never actually said the place in particular. And, for some reason, the biggest island looked a bit familiar to him. Like he had seen it in a book he read once when he was a very young boy.

He decided he would ask them later on.

Right now, in front of him was lots and lots of food. Most of it was for him. Because of his Saiyan appetites, he would have to eat a lot of food. But he made normal sized meals for the other four.

Gohan hadn't really got the chance to explore this place they call their home. But he was really impressed when they first came in. He saw how well they hid the entrance to the hideout as it was covered by trees when the entrance was closed.

Then, Gohan felt something behind him. He looked down and saw something brown and fuzzy attached to the back of him.

His tail grew back, to his surprise.

But he decided to just let it be and wrap it around his waist for the time being. He didn't want to be questioned so much during dinner time.

He saw all of the food he had prepared and decided that this was enough. He knew everyone else was waiting for dinner at another room since Gohan sensed them all there.

"Come on, is he done yet?" Peter complained.

"Have some patience Peter. I'm sure he'll be done anytime soon." Jake replied. Speaking of which, Gohan had just came in, with lots and lots of food. The four were astonished. There was everything. Rice balls, potato chips, sandwiches, salads, fruits, vegetables, plenty of things to go around.

"Yay hey no way! Look at all of this!" Izzy exclaimed, surprised by the amount of food Gohan had cooked.

"Gosh, I don't think I can eat all of this." Cubby claimed.

"Me two." Jake said.

"Me three." Peter added on.

"Oh, this is not all for you." Gohan replied sheepishly, with a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "It's for me."

"FOR YOU!?" They all shouted.

"Yep. I... sorta got a big appetite." Gohan chuckled nervously.

"You're kidding, right?" Peter asked.

"Nope, now dig in." A second later, Gohan immediately tore into his food with a speed and fervor that defied all logic as Peter and his friends only watched in astonishment.

"Wow, I've never seeen anyone eat this much before." Jake said, still shocked.

"Well, ghom on, guysh, ghaff shome of it!" Gohan urged through a mouthful of chow. "It's good!"

After chuckling nervously, Peter, Jake, Izzy and Cubby dug in, but not eating as much and as fast as Gohan of course.

Skully just helped himself to some crackers.

A minute later, Izzy had something in her mind.

"Hey, Gohan? Is it alright if I ask you some things?"

Gohan stopped eating and looked at the girl.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering... how were you able to fly back there without pixie dust?"

Gohan really didn't wanna give away the fact that he was part alien, but...

"Hang on, is that... a tail?" Peter said.

Gohan had just now realized his new grown tail was roaming around freely, much to his horror.

Everyone was pretty scared, since they had no idea what Gohan actually was.

The half breed now knew he had to fess up and tell them everything.

"Yes. You're not seeing things. This is an actual tail."

"But... how did you get it? No human has ever had a tail before." Jake said.

"Wait, who ever said I was human?" Gohan immediately covered his mouth after realizing what he had just said.

Everyone was now shaking in their boots. Even Jake was.

"Aw, coconuts. You're not here to destroy us, aren't you?" Cubby asked shaking.

"Of course not! Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you."

The four human children both breathed a huge heartfelt sigh of relief.

"Whew, that's good to know," Izzy muttered.

"Yeah, no kidding." Peter agreed.

Gohan now knew he had to confess.

"Alright. I guess there's no other way around this. I'm actually half human."

They were now confused. How could someone be half human?

"Wait, you're half human?" Skully asked. Gohan simply nodded.

"Well, what do you have on where you come from?"

"Well, where I come from, there are human beings, but also talking animals, demons, aliens, and all sorts of creatures, like you." Gohan told them. Skully specifically. "I'm half-human, half-Saiyan; I inherited this tail from my dad."

"So, your mother is a human, while your father is an alien?" Izzy asked.

"That's right. My father is part of an extremely powerful warrior race called the Saiyans."

"Wow. I didn't think aliens really existed." Peter said.

"Yeah, us too." Jake replied. "Can you tell us more?"

_Aw man. How can I tell them the Saiyans were a bunch of cold-blooded murderers? _Gohan thought in his mind.

"Yeah. That's a great idea! Since you're staying with us, it's only proper we get to know more about you." Izzy said. Gohan took a deep breath.

"Aw, come on, Gohan!" Jake prompted encouragingly. "How bad can it be?"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew..." Gohan muttered.

"Oh, you don't have to worry, Gohan," Cubby promised. "Whatever you tell us, we'll do our best to understand."

"Yeah!" Peter said. "We're just curious, that's all."

Gohan sighed. "I guess there's no avoiding it. Okay, I'll tell you everything. But listen, this is very hard for me to say, even though I'm not like this, but I'll tell you." The kids were confused.

"The Saiyans were the ultimate warrior race in my home reality." Gohan explained. "From the day that they were born, they were bred to be incredibly powerful warriors. The one element which tied them all together was their desire to fight. It was like another sense to them. Because their home planet was ten times the size of Earth, their planet had ten times gravity, which was one of the secrets to their powers."

"Wow. Ten times the normal gravity? That's crazy!" Jake said.

"Yeah. If the gravity was ten times stronger, then I wouldn't be able to fly." Skully said.

"That sounds really intense." Cubby said.

"Yeah, the Saiyans thrived in combat against stronger adversaries," Gohan went on. "The first species they conquered were the Tuffles, a neighboring species on the Planet Vegeta. But with the Tuf fles gone, the Saiyans no longer had enemies to fight, so they struck a deal with the Arcosians on a nearby world; Arcosian engineers would provide the Saiyans with all their technological needs, in exchange for services as hired thugs to conquer worlds the Arcosians had set their eyes on."

The crew was a bit confused. "Do you think you can explain that to us in another way?" Peter asked.

"Oh, sure. You see, the Saiyans are sort of like.. planet brokers. They scour space for planets that would bring a high price on the galactic market. Once they find them, they send warriors there to exterminate all life on the planet and make them ready for sale."

The pirate crew gasped as their eyes widened.

"Wait. If what you're saying is true, then these Saiyans are nothing but a bunch of ruthless space pirates!" Jake exclaimed.

"Yes... they were; the Saiyans were one of the most feared races in the entire universe because of that and whenever the Saiyans found a planet worth conquering they would send a team of warriors there to conquer it, but for planets with little resistance, they'd send one of their babies instead, believing even the weaklings among their race could handle whatever dangers they would face."

Peter, Jake, Izzy and Cubby gasped at that revelation.

"No way!" Jake said angrily. "That can't true!"

"Yes, I know exactly how you feel, but I'm afraid it's really true, Jake. At the height of their reign of conquest, the Saiyans were responsible for sending thousands of infants into space alone."

"Of all the things these Saiyans have done, how could they send little babies off into space alone? How could they do something so... so... so heartless?" Izzy said, with a tear flowing down her face.

"Believe me or not, it's true. But unlike human babies here on Earth, the Saiyan babies are more than capable of looking after themselves.The Saiyans weren't concerned with the welfare of their own kind, only profit." Gohan clarified. "But, if it's any consolation, the Saiyans were also wiped out soon after starting their genocidal campaigns."

And now, the crew were more interested in Gohan's story.

"Please, tell us more. What happened?" Peter asked.

"At the time that the Saiyans were destroyed, they were serving an intergalactic warlord by the name of Frieza." Gohan said. "He was the strongest being from my home reality. Even now the memory of him haunts me. He feared the Saiyans because of what they could do. With every planet they conquered they were getting stronger and stronger, and united, they could have presented a challenge to Frieza's authority as the supreme ruler of the galaxy, and he couldn't let that happen."

"So what did he do with them?" Skully pressed, now captivated by Gohan's story, like the others.

"Frieza hadn't earned his reputation by being kind." Gohan said. "He was the most ruthless, evil being in the universe, and any dissent was met with harsh retribution; the Saiyans were no exception and when they looked like they were becoming stronger than him, he wiped out the Planet Vegeta with just a flick of his finger. One flick, and the most feared warrior race in the entire universe was reduced to a memory."

"How terrible!" Jake protested hotly. "He destroyed the entire planet? Men, women, and children? Even the animals? Everything?"

"Yes." Gohan said. "Frieza had been growing more worried about the legend of the Super Saiyan, and he was afraid of what would happen if a new Super Saiyan were to arise. It was a threat to Frieza's powers, and just like that, the threat was eliminated."

"Man, what a total jerk!" Izzy stated disgustedly. "I never knew such evil even existed. It makes me sick to my stomach."

Gohan nodded once in Izzy's direction and then resumed his story.

"My father had been among the last infants that had been sent on a purging mission to Earth." Gohan continued.

"My great-grandpa came across Dad alone in the woods and took him in, but due to the advancing brainwashing techniques, he was a wild and uncontrollable baby. One day, when Grandpa Gohan was traveling in the woods, Dad fell in a deep canyon and hit himself pretty badly."

The others gasped.

"Was he okay?" Izzy asked, sounding worried.

Gohan nodded. "For a while, it looked like he wasn't even going to recover, but he did, and from that point on, my dad completely forgot the brainwashing the Saiyans had programmed in his head and he became a happy, peaceful man."

"Well, then, it sounds like a good thing your father hit his head!" Peter commented. Jake looked at Peter disappointed.

"That's not very nice, Peter." He said.

"Actually, it's true," Gohan confirmed. "Without that brainwashing, my father, Goku, became the Earth's greatest hero and defender."

"Wow, really?" Cubby asked amazed.

"You bet." Gohan smiled nostalgically. "My father was the kindest, most decent man you could meet, you know? Strong... sweet... loyal..."

Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Peter were surprised at how teary-eyed Gohan now seemed to be.

"Um, Gohan, is something wrong?" Izzy asked, sounding worried.

"You look kinda stressed out." Peter noticed.

"Yeah... it's just that... well, my dad... he's..."

"Oh." Peter understood. "I'm... so sorry." Jake and the others finally got it as well. "Yeah, we had no idea." Jake said.

"It's alright. I know my dad is smiling at me from above."

There was silence between them for a few seconds.

"Wait. Now that I think about it, aren't you pirates too?" Gohan asked.

"Oh. Yeah, but we're not bad. Believe us, we're good pirates who always try to help." Izzy assured.

"Don't worry, they're telling the truth." Peter said.

"That's good to hear. I'm not like those Saiyans either."

Peter looked outside to see the sun had fallen completely.

"Well, guys, guess it's time to go to sleep." Peter said.

"Guess so." But where do I sleep?" Gohan asked.

"You can sleep with us if you want." Jake said. "Thanks. But I mean like, which bed do I go on?"

"Oh. Well, if you want, you can sleep next to me." Jake offered.

"Are you sure I won't be a bother? I'd hate to impose."

"No, it's alright. I don't mind." Gohan was thankful for that. "Oh, by the way, I never actually got the name of this place in general."

"Oh, yeah. You're right."

"So, where am I?" Gohan asked Jake.

"Well, you're in Never Land. The happiest place you could be."

**B: Yep, we're ending it here. We wrote plenty.**

**V: Hell yeah.**

**W: So, next chapter, you'll see just how Gohan reacts to Jake's response as to where he's at. So anyway, that's all. So be sure to reply, and we'll see y'all next time.**


	3. The Memory

**V: Good morning, afternoon, evening, whenever the hell you're reading this thing. Before we start off, I would like to reply to Guest's comment. No, I have not forgotten about Cell. Gohan will mention him in this chapter, so don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: The Memory

**"Your wish has been granted." **Porunga boomed as his eyes glowed red. Dende had successfully made his wish.

Goku had been revived and sent to the Lookout on Planet Earth.

"Goku!" Krillin shouted, running up to his childhood friend and hugging him.

"Hey, Krillin." Goku said softly.

Krillin quickly let go of Goku. Everyone's expressions tensed up, including Goku's.

"Alright, from the way I see it, Gohan could be trapped in different alternate universes and realities. Am I correct?" Goku asked. Krillin nodded.

"Alright then, so there's 100 of them to search through, and it might take a lot of time."

"Hey, Goku. Will it be alright if I can help as well?"

"You, Trunks? But... what about the androids back at home?"

Trunks suddenly remembered. "Oh, yeah. Alright, I'll go back and take care of them, and then I'll come back to help you. Does that sound good?"

"Sounds good to me." Goku agreed. Trunks nodded and went to take his leave, but before he could even get off the ground...

Something dawned onto Goku's mind.

"Wait a minute! If Gohan survived, doesn't that mean... Cell survived as well?"

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah! It would only make sense! So where ever Gohan is, that monster is there too!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"Grr... now Gohan has to deal with that monstrosity again!" Piccolo shouted.

"Now, now, Piccolo, let's not jump to conclusions. Maybe Gohan has already taken care of Cell. And if not, he's also probably training to get ready for the next time he sees him."

"You know, Goku has a point. Cell would definitely have to train and Gohan knows that, so maybe he'll be training as well." Tien pointed out.

"Alright then, let's head to Capsule Corp. It's time we go find my son." Goku said as everyone took off.

"Good luck." Mr. Popo said.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GOHAN ISN'T WITH YOU!?"

"Look, Gohan isn't dead, we know that for a fact, but he's just trapped somewhere, but we don't know where." Goku told his wife.

Good had everyone including Chi-Chi and her father come to Capsule Corp to tell everyone about what happened to Gohan.

Chi-Chi immediately started bawling her eyes out.

"My baby Gohan! He could be trapped with more disgusting monsters, and it's my fault!" Chi-Chi cried.

"Come on, Chi-Chi. You gotta calm down." Her father, the Ox-King said.

"It's not your fault. It's no one's fault, Chi-Chi. We never expected this to happen so don't put the blame on yourself." Bulma said as she tried to comfort her friend.

"R... really?" Chi-Chi said calming down.

"Yep." Chi-Chi stopped crying at Bulma's comforting words.

"Alright then, from what you told me, Gohan is trapped in one of the one hundred alternate universes out there, and you think I might have something that could possibly help your search." Bulma said.

"Yep, that sums it up, Mother." Trunks clarified. "Do you think you can help?"

Bulma thought long and hard about this. "I don't have anything that could help you, but I guess I can try. After all, I'm one of the most brilliant people to ever walk on the planet, right?"

Everyone chuckled.

"Enough fooling around, woman! Can you make something to help us or not?" Vegeta demanded.

"Yes, I can, Mr. Prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta growled at the mocking nickname Bulma gave to him.

"All I need is a few days to build something that could help you, then you can find where Gohan is. But, like you asked, I cant find a way to know exactly where Gohan is, but I can make the device to let you travel through these alternate universes."

"Thanks Bulma. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, Goku."

The next day, everyone continued on with their lives, some were training, Piccolo still he one thing on his mind, Gohan. Bulma was making the device she promised to help find Gohan, and Vegeta was training in the gravity room.

Meanwhile, Goku and Chi-Chi we're taking a stroll around the nice fields they lived nearby, and they were thinking aboutt a certain moment.

_Oh, stop sulking, Vegeta! It's just a photo!" Bulma called with mild annoyance from where she stood with her camera, fixing it to a tripod in the middle of the back garden of Capsule Corp. "It's rare that we get the whole gang together like this!"_

_"Yeah only when the world is ending." Krillin whispered into his ear with a roll of his eyes._

_"Shut up Krillin!" The blue-haired heiress snarled, causing the preteen to giggle. "Now come on everybody, into position! Goku, put the hotdog down!"_

_"Bu' mm' eatin'ghh!" His father frowned from the buffet table, his cheeks full with barbecue and another hotdog in his palm._

_His mother sighed from where she was sat on a sun lounger, bouncing a baby Trunks upon her knee. "And you've done nothing BUT eat since we got here! For Kami's sake Goku would it really kill you to put your plate down for a few minutes?"_

_"Probably." The man mustered cheekily after he had swallowed his mouthful causing the gang to titter and the ox-princess to shoot him a playful glare._

_"Photograph. Now." She stated, though Goku's grin only got wider._

_"Right you are babe." He smiled with a solute before joining the group on the grass._

_Gohan laughed as his father's large hand ruffled his golden spikes of hair, and ignored Chi-Chi's protests of making his wild mane even messier._

_"Stupid woman and her idiotic shenanigans." Vegeta's disgruntled voice grumbled behind him as Bulma finally managed to coax him out of his hiding place._

_The young saiyan looked up at the prince, even though the year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber had certainly given him a growth spurt, the man was still much taller than him. Though he was quickly catching him up. He couldn't help but allow a knowing smile play on his lips as the usually stoic, crass saiyan was following orders from a weak earthling woman. He must really like her. They had Trunks together after all. Mum had told him that to have a baby that people had to be in love, so him liking her was more than a strong possibility._

_"What are you smirking at, brat?" He growled suddenly, causing the boy to jump._

_"Oh, er, nothing." Gohan cringed, quickly turning back around to face Bulma who was busy yelling at Yamcha to get in line._

_"Leave him be Vegeta." Goku chuckled teasingly. "What's gotten you so grumpy? Are you worried that Bulma won't get your good side?"_

_The prince merely scoffed, turning his head away as Krillin snickered beside him._

_"I have to say I don't like this much either." Tien sighed, his arms folded across his chest as his three eyes positively glared at the offending camera._

_"Me neither." Piccolo grunted, causing the halfling to cock his head towards him._

_"Aw come on Mister Piccolo, Tien, I think it's nice!"_

_"You would kid." The__ Namekian said as he raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You're all for this sentimental drivel."_

_"Well I just think it's nice to have memories of the good times you know." Gohan shrugged. "You can always look back on them when the bad times come. It reminds you to fight to feel that way again."_

_The group of warriors stared at him, before sharing a glance. It was clear that the young boy did not quite understand just how profound his words were in that moment._

_"He's right you know." Trunks said, giving the boy a knowing wink._

_Piccolo placed a hand on the preteen's hair, a wry smile playing on his lips. "Alright kid, we'll do it your way."_

_"That's the spirit!" Goku laughed, as Gohan gave his mentor a dazzling smile._

_"Alright nearly ready!" Bulma shouted over them, adjusting her camera lens. "Let's have the shortest at the front!"_

_"She's talking to you Vegeta." He heard Yamcha mutter under his breath._

_"I will MURDER you, weakling!"_

_"Hey! No killing each other until I've at least taken the photo!" yelled Bulma, as the rest of the gang snorted with laughter, "Let's all pretend that we get along for a minute alright? Gohan, get in front."_

_The young saiyan obediently did as he was told, placing himself in front of his father. Though to his surprise, the man grasped him by the shoulders and pushed him to stand at the centre of the Z-Fighters._

_"I think you should be centre stage for this one son." Goku smiled, when he looked at him in confusion._

_"That's great Goku! Nice angle!" Bulma grinned in approvable. "Now Yamcha if you just move a little to the left. No my left! That's it, and Krillin just come forward ever so sliiiighty, and Trunks, yep that's perfect!"_

_As the woman continued to organise the rabble that was the warriors of Earth, the young saiyan felt guilt creep into the pit of his stomach. Cell's tournament for the fate of the world was all but a few days away, and instead of training and getting stronger he was lounging around having a barbecue at Bulma's house. He had spoken,_

_well tried to speak to his father about it that morning, when he announced to the small family that they would be spending the afternoon at Capsule Corporation. Gohan had asked whether he thought it was a good idea, to relax rather than train to prepare themselves for the fight of their lives._

_But alas, the man had provided him with more or less the same answer he had given him ever since they had emerged from the time chamber. He told Gohan relax and have fun, that there was more important things than training for today. It was a beautiful day after all._

_His father had been right in a way, the day really was__ beautiful. _

_Bright blue skies, the warm May sun beating down on their backs as they relaxed in the Briefs' garden, multicoloured butterflies dancing around Mrs Briefs' glorious flowerbeds. And the way the laughter carried on around him, no one would have thought that the world could be ending in the matter of a few days. Even Trunks, who seemed forever anxious and serious due to the horrors he had faced in his future seemed to be enjoying himself. But Gohan could see that behind the boisterous laughter and beaming smiles that the Z-Fighters were worried, there was still a tension in the air that was impossible to ignore._

_Then, there was trust. Trust in Goku, his father. For Goku always knew the right thing to do, to say. He had overcome every single challenge, every villain he had faced - one way or another. But somehow, and Gohan did not know the reason why, it was different. His father had never been so blasé about a fight before. So dismissive and apparently uncaring that even though Trunks' presence had drastically changed their present, their future could still end up the same way._

_ Apocalyptic._

_As he looked up towards his father beside him, he frowned, he was smiling so widely, aiming his grin towards the camera in preparation for the snapshot. No notion of worry or trepidation upon his features. But for the first time, the young boy noticed something in his eyes, something that had been there since he had made his comment about looking back on good memories. It was something deeper, as if there was some sort of internal struggle going on behind the emerald orbs. Just what was his father thinking?_

_It seemed that Goku had caught onto the sudden tension emanating from the child as he suddenly snapped his head towards him, kneeling down to his height as Bulma was now shouting at Krillin for pulling a silly face._

_"It's just my face, I can't help it Bulma!" Krillin had replied._

_"Hey kiddo, what's up?" His father asked him, still smiling, only less than before._

_Gohan felt his throat run dry, he immediately felt as though he was in trouble. Though he knew he hadn't done anything wrong, his mother had already scolded him for breaking his breakfast plate that morning and his father had given him a lecture on controlling his strength more. But the way the man was searching him with his eyes, his golden hair shining in the sunlight just as his did, he couldn't help but feel weary under his gaze._

_He shouldn't be doubting his father like this after all, he was a bad son for even questioning him. But yet his lips moved before he could even stop himself._

_"Dad, do you really think that we can beat Cell?"_

_That did it. It was only for a moment, a split millisecond at that, but Gohan was a very perceptive boy, and caught it straight away. The way his father's resolve faltered, his smile disappearing and his eyes darkening ever so slightly, before BAM, the cheery mask was back once more. Confusing the halfling even more so._

_Goku ruffled his hair once more, his infectious smile prompting his own lips to twitch at the corners. "Gohan, I -"_

_"Everybody look this way!" Bulma's call cut across them as she waved frantically from behind the camera, one eye pushed against it, "One! Two!…"_

_Gohan turned quickly, forcing the biggest smile he could muster as his father threw his arm over his shoulder, grinning just as madly. He could feel the gang move into position behind him, as Bulma continued her countdown._

_"Three! Smile!"_

**_FLASH!_**

_The halfling blinked the harsh light out of his eyes, just as an irate shriek echoed across the garden._

_"Damn it Vegeta!" Bulma snapped. "You had your eyes closed! I said after three!"_

_The Saiyan prince growled. "Shut up woman, you said three so I went on three, you never said you would say smile!"_

_"I said AFTER three monkey man!" Bulma snarled. "And everyone knows you say smile before you take a picture! That's how it works!"_

_"How am I supposed to know about your pathetic Earth customs?! It doesn't even make any sense! I didn't even want to be in the damn picture anyway!"_

_"Why you!"_

_Gohan couldn't help but allow the laughter escape his chest, as the gang around him were sent into hysterics, all the while making Vegeta even more irate. He felt tears spring into his eyes as he continued to giggle uncontrollably. His father stood next to him, positively beaming as he watched the scene unfold, and Bulma tried to hit the prince with her very expensive camera, prompting his mother to chase after them in order to salvage the precious photo, but not before thrusting a squawking baby Trunks into his arms._

Goku and Chi-Chi had no idea they were thinking of the same moment.

"Goku?"

"Yes, Chi-Chi?" Goku responded. There was silence between them for a few seconds until the woman spoke again.

"Do you really think we'll find our baby boy?"

"Definitely. And he's not a baby anymore, honey. He's stronger than me, for Kami's sake. He can take care of himself in the meantime."

"Oh, Goku." Chi-Chi said happily as she then hugged her mate, and Goku responded by doing the same thing.

_I promise you, Gohan. I will find you no matter what._

"Umm, Goku. I... have something to tell you."

"Well, what is it, Chi-Chi?" Goku asked as Chichi grinned.

"I'm pregnant!" Chichi announced as Goku, went wide-eyed at the revelation

"WHAT?!" Goku announced.

"I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl…" Chichi giggled and smiled as Goku was as still as a statue before a loud thump was heard on the lookout.

"Goku!?" Chi-Chi yelled. A few seconds later, the Ox-Princess chuckled.

"I guess I'd better tell everyone else."

* * *

The bio-android was now in space, training hard for when he and Gohan would face off against each other once more. Thanks to Frieza's ability to breath in space, Cell has the same ability as well.

"Well now, it seems these warmup exercises really do me some good." Cell said.

There were plenty of space rocks around, and he spent almost all of his time breaking them and even flying around them.

Then, he saw an incredibly large asteroid, that looked big enough to destroy the planet, heading his way. He then smirked.

"I think those pathetic humans might enjoy a little light show."

Cell then stopped the asteroid, sent a blast to it's center, breaking into into hundreds of pieces.

"One day, boy. One day, I'll destroy you, along with this planet."

Meanwhile, one day has passed since Gohan arrived in Never Land, and he was still pretty surprised it actually existed. His mother did read a book to him about it when he was just a little boy. Gohan had even asked if they can go there. Chi-Chi chuckled at that statement.

The half-breed was a bit disappointed it didn't exist at that time.

Right now, he was outside, on the sandy shore of Pirate Island, staring at the large island in front of him known as Never Land.

He had been thinking about the events from last night.

_The second he heard about where he was, he was shocked. In fact, so shocked that he flew out of the hideout immediately, and flew straight through the second star. He went somewhere in London to get a map of the world, and he couldn't find West City on it. He then asked what the Cell Games where. The man then thought Gohan was going nuts, and asked what the Cell Games even was. That's when he knew he was in another world._

_He honestly couldn't believe it at that time. Once he came back to Pirate Island, he just stood on the beach at the island. Jake and the others could tell the boy was still pretty shocked, and knew there was probably no way he could ever possibly get home._

_He was then calmed down by Jake. But if he knew his dad, he would find him no matter what. Soon after, Peter Pan had left to go exploring once more._

_That night, at three, he woke up to have an early morning snack, which wasn't really a snack at all. To Gohan, a snack was probably two dinners. Jake found him about to eat too. Jake apparently, also wanted to eat something. _

_Gohan then asked Jake if he wanted to eat with him. To the Saiyan's surprise, the boy said he could probably eat more than him. Immediately, Gohan had accepted the challenge._

_Half an hour later, Gohan looked perfectly fine as he was finished with his large meal. _

_Jake, on the other hand, looked very, very full, with his tummy sticking out to the point where he couldn't even see his own feet in front of the chair and half-closed eyes. He yawned and seemed to be fighting to keep his eyes open. He only had one cup of juice left, and Gohan chuckled at the sight._

_"I... I just can't. I'm so full." He said._

_"Come on, it's just one cup of orange juice. It's not that bad." Gohan taunted._

_Jake thought that Gohan was mocking him at that moment._

_"Alright then, I'll do it!" Jake had just stared at the cup of juice in front of him._

_"Come on, it's only one cup." Gohan said. __Then, Jake immediately chugged the whole cup of orange juice down his throat, and it was very hard for him to do as he felt really full._

_Finally, he was finished with it._

_ His stomach growled as it grew an inch or two from the cup of juice. He then belched loudly, soon blushing in embarrassment as Gohan merely giggled._

_"Man, I'm stuffed. I feel like I'm gonna burst." Jake said._

_"I don't think you can even move at this point." Gohan replied. "__You know, with the amount you ate, if you didn't have such a big belly, I could easily take you for being a Saiyan." _

_The two boys chuckled __and Gohan then carried the big bellied boy back to the bedroom, and placed Jake and himself on the bed and before they fell asleep..._

_"Gohan, how are you so strong? You carried me without even getting tired."_

_"I'm a Saiyan remember. We're much stronger than humans."_

_"Oh yeah. I forgot. And do you think-"_

_"Don't worry, all of that fat in you will probably go away in the night. For now, just have a good rest." And the two boys fell asleep minutes later, snoring away._

The half-Saiyan thought about what he could possibly do, and he knew Cell was still on the loose, so he could probably train. But he then decided to make himself a bit stronger with a challenge. He wanted to wear a cape, like he did before the Cell Games.

"Gohan?" The half-breed looked back to see the whole crew looking at him.

"Oh, you're all awake?"

"Yeah, we don't normally sleep a lot." Jake replied. Gohan could see the boy was back to his original shape. Though, he knew that would happen.

"So, we wanted to ask to you a question, if that's alright with you." Izzy said.

"If it's about the Saiyans, then I already told you everything I know."

"Actually, this isn't about that." Gohan was utterly confused. What else could they want to talk about? Then, it dawned onto us mind.

"Oh, you want to know more about my past?"

"Yeah, if that's alright with you."

Gohan chuckled. "Maybe later, for now, I'm gonna go. I'll be back, don't worry. You guys can go on an adventure or something. I'll be back." And Gohan immediately flew off without warning.

Jake and his friends just stood there, astonished at how fast the boy flew away. Jake bet even Peter Pan couldn't match up to the half-breed's speed.

"Well mateys, what do you say we go treasure hunting?"

"I say yay hey!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Definitely."

"Alright then, let's get aboard Bucky. This should be a great day!"

**B: Yep, I'm now completely focused on this story. I've actually been working hard on this story, so don't pressure me. Thank you. And I know, I said they would know about Cell this chapter, but don't worry. They find out about him soon.**

**V: Be sure to reply, and we'll see y'all later.**

**B: Really, fucker? You had to interrupt?**

**V: Yep.**


	4. An Unpleasent Greeting

**V: Whaddup!**

**

407: You don't say it like that. You say, whaddup, it's ya boy!

V: Yeah, whatever. Anyway, this story seems to be getting pretty good. I'm really enjoying this. I hope you all are too. So, don't worry. This chapter, Cell will have an interaction with someone. Also, because of the things I'm going to do in this story soon, I might have to consider putting this in DBZ and Cartoon X-overs. But we'll see. Now enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Z belongs to Toei Animation and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior. Also, I don't own the OC's that will be used in this chapter. They belong to cdbazemore98.**

Chapter 4: An Unpleasent Greeting

Gohan had now landed on Tiki Island, for one reason.

To train.

He knew he would have to fight Cell again soon. But, he knew Cell was training as well, and he wasn't going to let the bio-android best him. Since he already mastered the first Super Saiyan transformation, he decided to master his new form.

Super Saiyan 2.

"Alright, here goes." Gohan said with complete confidence.

"HAA!" Gohan was then enveloped in a bright golden sphere, with his hair standing up and rigid with a bang in front of him. This form is very similar to the first Super Saiyan form in appearance and attainment. The difference is the power output is far greater, as speed, strength, and energy output are much higher.

"If I can try to master this form, then I might be able to stand a chance."

Soon, Gohan started his training session, kicking and punching the air in a very fast pace, as well as trying to move as fast as he can.

He knew all of this was necessary. He didn't want to increase only his power, but his durability and speed as well. He knew he would need all of those skills to go head to head with Cell.

Gohan then had another idea to train.

He then cupped his hands as he chanted this.

"Kaaa... meee... haaa... meee..."

A bright blue energy ball appeared in his hands, and he then shot it into the sky.

**"HAAAAAAAA!"** The Kamehameha Wave shot up into the sky, and then turned around, heading for Gohan's back side.

As the beam was a second away from hitting Gohan, he immediately turned around, and tried to hold off the attack, without moving in inch.

After a few seconds of holding his own, he brought the beam up into the air, disappearing off the face of the Earth.

Gohan then felt his strength increase.

"Alright, it looks like I'm making progress." But Gohan still had one thing on his mind. How was he supposed to get home? He wasn't in his home reality, and he was sure there wasn't anyone as smart as Bulma around.

But he knew that his family and friends would come looking for him. But he couldn't just leave this place, not when Cell is around.

No matter where the half-breed was, he would make sure everyone was safe.

Meanwhile, a certain evil pirate crew were walking around Never Land.

These were the Dark Pirates, consisting of Jake and his crew's evil counterparts. Blake, Lizzy and Charlie. They manly only had one goal. To make Jake's life miserable, and take over Never Land for themselves. But, they didn't know that today, they would run into a greater evil.

Right now, they were just simply trying to find some treasure, but they were not having some good luck that day.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Blake asked Charlie.

"Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?" Charlie retorted. He had usually been wrong many times and was hoping that he wasn't wrong this time. Usually, if he ever messed up, Blake would chase him to who knows where, and probably hit him hard with his hand, or if not, his sword or a stick.

Blake then snatched the map from his crew mate's hand, and read it carefully. Thankfully for Charlie, they weren't in the wrong path.

"You're lucky today, otherwise I would've decided to leave you behind." Blake spat coldly, giving the map back to the green clothed boy.

Then, they heard something. They turned back, and kept hearing some noises.

"Sounds like it's coming from Butterfly Bluff." Lizzy said.

"Then let's get moving then." Blake said, impatient.

It took a few minutes to get to Butterfly Bluff, and once they arrived, they saw something they have never seen before.

A bug-like creature, with green skin, pink eye orbs, and what looked like wings.

It was punching and kicking the air repeatedly.

It was none other than the diabolical bio-android himself.

He was training to get ready for his rematch with the half-Saiyan Gohan. He then ceased his training, when he sensed three little kids standing near him.

He looked back at the Dark Pirates, who were just staring at Cell, wondering what on Earth he was.

"Oh, it's just a bunch of kids playing silly games. Just what do you want? You're waisting my valuable time which I could be using to train." Cell complained.

"Oh, I see that we appear to be getting on the wrong foot." Blake said, walking closer to the incredibly tall bio-android.

"I'm Blake, leader of the Dark Pirates, and these are my crew members, Lizzy and Charlie. We couldn't help but wonder just what the hell are you. So, do you mind telling us?"

Cell didn't find this interesting. "Just how many meddling kids am I going to see here? I've already showed the green clothing cocky fly boy my power. Don't tell me I have to show more examples to children playing silly games."

Blake didn't take this that kindly. "Really, I don't see you as much, as you're just a overgrown bug. You're basically nothing."

Cell frowned. "You dare challenge ultimate perfection?"

"Perfection? Hah! That's hardly the word I'd ever use to describe something such as yourself." Blake retorted.

"You'd best mind your manners, boy, or do you have absolutely no idea who you're dealing with here?"

Blake took that as a challenge. "I think I know exactly who I'm dealing with here. A stupid bug, that I'll take pleasure in beating."

Cell found this amusing. "Is that so? Foolish human, nothing you can do can harm me."

Blake then looked at every part at Cell, scanning every inch of his body. "Your a disgusting creature, you know that?"

"Heh. If I cared, that would've hurt."

"Well then I, wait, did you say cocky fly boy earlier?"

"Yes, what of it? Does it concern you?"

"Was he wearing green clothing?"

"For the last time, does this concern you, boy?"

"Not that much."

"Then yes. I beat him."

Blake was starting to have second doubts about this creature. If he was able to gain his trust, he could prove to be useful. After all, he did defeat Peter Pan with such ease.

"You know what, I might have gained a bit of respect for you. Please tell me just what you are."

"Why gladly boy. I am Cell, created by Dr. Gero. I am the ultimate life form whose sole purpose was to eliminate the being known as Goku."

"Well, I don't know who this Goku is, so-"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking boy. As I was saying, I was originally created to become the ultimate fighting entity with the sole purpose of eliminating a warrior by the name of Goku. My brilliant creator who goes by the name of Dr. Gero, although ignorant, made that my only purpose, but I came to figure out I am so much more, and that I could accomplish more. To prove that, I decided that this planet will be the first in a long list to be erased from the stars! It should also show off my perfection, don't you think?" He then raised an arm to inspect himself with a proud smirk.

"Well that's nice and..." Blake just did a double take.

"Wait... did you just say that you were going to destroy the planet?"

Cell thought thought he should try to get friendly with them, and so far, with what he just said, he knew he would be in trouble, but they didn't really pose a threat to him either way.

"You're probably just over thinking it boy." Cell assured, to make sure Blake forgot about all the destroy the planet stuff.

"Oh, good. I was worried for a second there."

"However, there were issues, such as Goku's son, Gohan, who has proved to be a formidable adversary. Once we were fighting, it seemed our clash has opened some sort of inter dimensional rift, which has brought me and Gohan here. So know, I have made it my purpose to best Gohan's abilities, and surpass his strength with training, which you impudent fools rudely interrupted."

"Well, sorry for being curious as to what you are and what you were doing here?"

"Anyhow, the warrior, Gohan as you've heard me say, has also been transported her along with me. As I've stated his power has exceeded mine. I require training in order to surpass him and ultimately defeat him. Then, I guess I could have some fun with you and your friends next."

As quickly as he spoke, silence took over. Blake felt uncomfortable with it, considering the position he and his crew mates were in. They had no idea as to what he was capable of since he never mentioned anything about energy or ki blasts. Blake had to break the silence with a question that bothered for a bit. "Well, what are you going to do now?" The bio-android's attention was quickly caught by this.

"I suppose I will continue training. Once I've figured out what I will do with Gohan when I'm positive I have grown more powerful, I will take my sweet time with my revenge."

"Actually, before you do, I have a favor to ask of you." This caught Cell's interest.

"You've piqued my interest. Go on."

"There's a certain someone, that I absolutely hate with all of my life, probably the same as you do with those people you spoke of before. Every time I plan something, he always gets in my way, and I just wish that damn goody two-shoes would die. That's where you come in, and I was wondering if you could do the job."

"And what's in it for me?"

"With him out of the way, I can finally rule this land, and you could rule it with me."

Cell was one of those villains who wasn't always overconfident or incredibly cocky, like Frieza. If this fellow always beat Blake, then he could probably be somewhat a formidable adversary, but not that formidable. Even though they were just humans, Cell knew how Krillin and Tien were human as well, and they were able to use such abilities.

"Is he strong?"

Blake did a double take. "What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, I asked, is he strong?"

"Maybe not for your standards." Blake replied.

"So he's basically an impulsive weakling. Not really the kind I'd go for."

"But, he has an item, a sword to be precise, with many unique abilites, maybe that will prove to be a challenge."

Cell thought long and hard about this. _Even though this offer seems worthy, he doesn't understand my true purpose. He won't get the chance to rule a land that is wiped from existence. _The bio-android thought in his mind.

"Very well, I shall accept your request. Please give me the name, and description of this fellow, and I shall take care of him for you."

"It's good to see you're cooperating. Very well then, I'll tell you everything you need to know about Jake."

"So, Jake is this person's name?"

"Bingo, he looks exactly like me, but only with different clothing, and just like me, he has his own friends."

"So you want me to eliminate him, am I correct?"

"Correct." Even though Cell was in the middle of training, he couldn't help but skip the opportunity to take a life.

"Very well. I shall eliminate him for you. Now then, I would advise you to leave the area as I would like to get back to my training for the moment."

"As you wish." And Blake walked back to his crew as Cell then went back to his training regiment.

"So, what did you do?" Lizzy asked.

"Well, I think he'll be able to take care of Jake, for good, in no time." Blake answered.

* * *

The lovable pirate crew themselves had just encountered Captain Hook and his crew from taking away a golden cat earlier, which seemed to be valuable treasure, but they didn't know he actually found it fair and square. They just assumed he stole it, so they were now in pursuit, but it didn't seem like they were being successful, as this time, Hook was taking this seriously.

They then later found out, to their total embarrassment, that Hook got the treasure fair and square. The crew then apologized, but Hook replied he needed no such things from puny pirates. He probably had a lot of pride in himself.

They then had decided to go back to looking for some treasure. They were still thinking about Gohan though. He never really told anyone just who was the other being that landed on Crimson Isle, but they would ask him later tonight.

They were actually pretty quiet, since even though focused, they were all just thinking about their own things. Jake was thinking about what kind of treasure they could find. Izzy was thinking about Gohan, for some reason, that even she didn't know about. Cubby was just looking at his map, and Skully was just thinking about crackers.

And up above, a certain bio-android was watching over the crew, specifically Jake. He thought about taking his time with him, and then scanned his power level.

_It seems the one in the blue clothing is the target, but his power does not meet my expectations. Pity. _

Cell had decided to take a friendly approach, by landing nearby in the trees, and wait for them to pass by.

As he waited, he then saw the appearance of the three children, and what Blake told him was indeed correct. They looked exactly just like them, as if they were identical twins.

_Perhaps now would be a good time to show my perfection._

"I know you're there, Captain Hook."

Cell looked and saw the three kids and a parrot staring at him. But it looked like they couldn't see his appearance completely.

Cell then decided to play along in this conversation with Jake.

"I am not this, Captain Hook you speak of, foolish child."

"Hook, you know very well you can't fool us with a voice change, so please give us back the golden cat, and we'll be on our way." Jake persuaded.

"For the last time boy, I am not, this Hook. Now be on your way!"

"Hook, please give us back the treasure you stole, and we can go."

"I am not, this Hook, and I have no treasure on me!"

"Fine then, show yourself, Captain Hook, unless you're too scared to face a child." Jake taunted. Cell knew this was the perfect opportunity to show himself to the cocky boy, and decided to do so. Cell then took ten steps forward and emerged out of the trees, and once he was fully visible, the smiles on the children's faces disappeared immediately, turning into faces of pure confusion and fear.

"C-c-c-coconuts. What, is that?" Cubby asked fearfully.

"Why, I shall tell you, foolish boy, you are looking at the greatest creation to have ever stepped foot in this world."

Now the pirate crew was confused. Just what was this abomination they were staring at.

"Just... what in Never Land are you?" Jake questioned without fear, as he tried to stay strong with his friends.

"Haven't I already made myself clear? I suppose I should tell you again, seeing as you seem to be a bit more intelligent than the short imbecile. I am Cell, a being of ultimate perfection, the ultimate warrior." Cell then stopped as he sensed someone coming and he knew who it was.

_Great. That pitiful child is on his way. I suppose I should make this quick and leave._

"And, Jake, was your name, I suppose?" Cell questioned. Jake was now more surprised as to how the creature named Cell knew his name.

"I have my sources. And for the record, this isn't anything personal." Cell smirked evilly.

(DBZ Kai A Moment Of Shuddering OST Begins)

Jake was now more confused than ever. When, he then felt Cell's hand hold his neck, and lift him up.

"JAKE!" Skully, Izzy and Cubby screamed as they then tried to rush in to help Jake, but not before Cell took off into the air.

Cell was now enjoying wringing the life out of Jake, as he was gagging and hacking.

"If you're wondering why I'm doing this, I shall tell you. I was hired by a certain someone. Someone who happens to look just like you." Jake immediately knew Blake wanted this creature to kill him.

"Please... don't." Jake gagged, as his speech was very silent.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you well boy, over the sounds of your hagging and choking. I was expecting a bit of a challenge from you, but then again. You're just a human. And humans are weak."

Jake then reached for his Mighty Captain's sword, and then tried to hit Cell with it. But alas, the boy failed as Cell snatched the sword away from him, and threw it away to the ground.

"You're starting to bore me, boy. I think it's time I dispose of you." Cell then formed a Death Beam in his finger as he prepared to fire at Jake, but he made it weaker than it would usually be, as he wanted to play with Jake a little bit more.

Cell then saw Izzy flying up to them using her pixie dust, when Cell then fired a beam at Izzy, but it missed and hit a tree, destroying it. Izzy then stopped, as she was too scared to do anything now.

"This doesn't concern you girl, so don't make me lose my patience! Otherwise I'll make sure you see him in the afterlife as well!" Cell threatened.

"LET JAKE GO NOW! WHAT HAS HE EVER DONE TO YOU?!" Izzy yelled.

"I already told you, this isn't anything personal. I was hired to kill him."

(OST Ends)

Cell then turned back to Jake.

"Now then..."

**POW!**

"AAAAAA!" Jake yelled in agony and pain, and due to the massive pain he was in when the weak Death Beam fired through his chest, missing his heart, he was sent into unconscious.

"As, the sounds of agony and pain. By far, probably some of my favorite parts, but it seems you lost yourself. Even though I still want play with you, it's time I finish you off."

Cell was about to prepare the finishing Death Beam, when suddenly.

**PUNCH!**

(DBZ Kai A Tough Struggle OST Begins)

Cell was punched down to the ground, dropping Jake, as he fell as well, but not before Izzy caught him in time.

Izzy looked up, and saw something she never saw before.

Gohan in Super Saiyan 2. His hair standing up straight, with one bang in front of him, a yellow aura surrounding him, and some size increase in his muscles.

Izzy actually blushed a bit at that scene.

Gohan floated down to Izzy.

He then took a good like at Jake. He had a hole in his chest, with blood seeping out of it. He was unconscious and badly hurt, but nothing a senzu bean couldn't fix.

Fortunately, Gohan had a senzu bean on him, but it was the last one. He was saving it for the fight with Cell, but he knew he could heal up himself, so he gave it to Izzy.

"Remember this? It's the senzu bean I used to get myself back to full strength. Once he wakes up, feed this to him and he'll be good as new, for now, get yourself and the others out of here and I'll take care of Cell." And Gohan floated down to where Cell was now getting up.

"So, it seems you arrived. Good, I was starting to get bored anyway, and this would be a good time to rest my strength before our actual rematch." He then boosted up to his most powerful form so far, Super Perfect Cell.

"Just to give you a heads up boy, let's not go overboard. We don't want to go down before our big rematch." Cell requested.

"So what are you saying? You think I'll spare you? Well if you think that, then you're wrong." Gohan assured.

"Well, we'll see about that. After my training, I'm certain my current power level right now is higher than yours, so we'll just see who comes out on top for our practice round."

Gohan got into a stance, and readied himself.

"Say your prayers, Cell!"

"I should be saying that to you, boy! But like I said, since this is a practice match, so I'll spare you. Now let's start!"

(OST Ends)

Gohan and Cell charged in at each other, for to what Cell saw, as a practice round.

**V: Well then, that's an outro in my book. So I hope you guys enjoy yourselves, and we'll see y'all later.**

**B: Bro, let us know when you're doing outros!**

**V: Well, we were just fixing one of the houses in Minecraft.**

**B: Who's?**

**V: Not saying.**


	5. The News

**T: TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA, YA BITCHES! Just kidding, we think y'all are awesome. So, I just wanted to ask you guys if this should be put into Cartoon X-overs and DBZ since, we'll, you'll see in this chapter. Also, I just want to clarify that Future Trunks IS in this, so I will only refer to him as Trunks since the present Trunks is still just a baby.**

**B: Is the Chick-Fil-A open yet? It's been so long since we had some chicken here.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I would've been a multi millionaire by now.**

**V: Bro, I doubt it. You have like what, twenty million.**

**T: Yeah, but Anthony's got one point something million.**

Chapter 5: The News

It was now sunset, and Gohan still hasn't returned from his fight with Cell. Jake and his crew were sitting on the sand, pretty worried about their new friend. Jake had taken in the senzu bean from Izzy, and as expected, he was good as new. Now, all they could do was hope whatever that was, wouldn't hurt Gohan in any matter.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Cubby asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"I sure hope so." Izzy replied. Deep down, she didn't k ow what it was, but she cared deeply for Gohan. It was like, he was an angel. Izzy had felt this for Jake, but for Gohan, it was something else.

"Hey, guys."

The crew were snapped out of their thoughts as they saw Gohan landing in front of them, and they were shocked as to what they saw.

Gohan had some bruises on his arms, and blood spilling down from his forehead. He was also in his normal state now, with is black hair, messed up a bit. It wasn't just a measly practice round to him. Cell had managed to get away using Solar Flare against Gohan. Once he used the move, he flew away as fast as he could to train more.

"Shiver me timbers! What happened to you?" Izzy asked, concerned as she walked up to the bruises boy.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He said as he started to walk back inside the hideout, but was stopped as Izzy grabbed her arm.

"It's alright. You can tell us anything. We'll understand." Gohan could see the pleas in her eyes. She really wanted to know badly. He sighed in defeat, and to him, he felt something about Izzy, but couldn't put his finger to it yet.

"Alright, I'll tell you all."

_Gohan's Kamehameha slowly began to overwhelm Cell's as the bug could only gasp at horror as he realized how he was becoming overpowered as he made out the silhouette of Gohan walking towards him as he slowly began overwhelming him more and more._

_Gohan's beam slowly enveloped Cell who struggled in vein._

_"No! I refuse to let it end here! I am Cell! Dr. Gero's ultimate creation! I won't lose to some snot-nosed toddler!" Cell yelled before his second wind suddenly ignited as he beam began to grow again before the two beams were equal._

_The two beams continued their power collision before they slowly got bigger and bigger._

_The two warriors glared at each other as they intended on finishing this fight._

_"Your terror will end today!/I'll see you in hell!" Gohan and Cell yelled simultaneously before their Kamehamehas got bigger and bigger before they slowly erupted as a dome of energy surrounded the two. Both fighters could say nothing before their beams were disintegrating as the two were suddenly whisked away along with their beams._

_"W-what the!?" Cell gasped in horror as Gohan was equally horrified._

_"What's happening!?" Goku yelled in horror to no one in particular at what was happening._

_"What's going on!?" Gohan asked before the light died down around the two warriors, leaving nothing but a small crater deep in the earth's crust._

"To put it in other words, the monster you saw was the one who was also brought here. Cell and I were the reason we both ended up here. Our attacks were just simply too powerful, that something must have happened, and it caused some sort of rift that brought me and him here. So, now you know why I have to train."

"Soo, he's the one, who you were fighting?" Cubby asked.

"That's correct. If he gets stronger, he could destroy the planet. I should know, because he once tried to do so before we landed here." Jake, Izzy and Cubby and Skully were now a bit worried as to what was to come in the future. For once, they thought this was something they knew they couldn't be able to fix, or win. Cell was too powerful for them, and they couldn't possibly do anything about it.

"Hey, Gohan."

The half-Saiyan looked back at Jake.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well, I was wondering, that, I know none of us can stop him, and only you are able to do so now. So, if you can, please, teach us everything you know, so we can help, so we can keep our home safe." Gohan could see the plea in Jake's eyes. He didn't blame him. After all, this was his home.

"Alright. Tell you what, Jake, I'll teach you martial arts, and then you teach me how to be a cool pirate like you. " He looked in Jake's eyes. "Deal?"

"Deal!" Jake agreed brightly.

"I don't know about that, Jake." Izzy piped up. "You'll be the only one getting your money's worth."

Jake hung his head out of sheer exasperation.

"Hey Izzy, Cubby, do you wanna train alongside us?" Gohan asked them.

Izzy seemed a bit surprised that Gohan was even asking her. "You mean it? You'll train me too?"

"Well, sure!" Gohan said cheerfully. "I need to get back to my training anyway, so you might as well join us."

After a moment, Izzy flashed him a sincere smile. "Well, okay. That sounds like fun."

"I'll think about it. I guess I'll watch first to see how it is." Cubby said.

Gohan then Jake and Izzy standing side-by-side.

"First, I feel I should tell you what exactly you're asking for." Gohan said. "Learning my style of martial arts requires passing normal human limitations. It will be brutal, unpleasant, and, at times, very painful."

"That sounds harsh." Izzy commented, looking nervous.

"Yeah." Jake agreed with a big sweatdrop.

"If you want to back out now, I wouldn't blame you in the slightest." Gohan said sympathetically. "The training is sometimes too hard even for trained men and women to handle, much less average children."

Twin looks of determination appeared on their faces.

"I'm not giving up!" Jake protested hotly. "I've never given up in my entire life and I'm not about to start now!"

Cubby simply watched the amount of determination his two best friends has.

"Whatever you throw at us, we can handle it, I promise you!" Izzy agreed.

"Very well, then." Gohan said. "Tonight, we'll start off with a few light exercises." And Gohan immediately flew through the second star, leaving the crew confused.

A few minutes later, he came back and tossed a bunch of padded weights.

Walking over to his friends, Gohan handed them to Jake and Izzy.

"Um... what are we supposed to do with these?" Jake asked cluelessly.

"They're training weights." the half-Saiyan explained. "You put them on under your clothes and work out with them."

"Oh, I see!" Izzy chimed in. "That sounds simple enough."

"You can go inside and change." Gohan said. "I'll be out here setting up your first training exercise."

"Okay!" Jake and Izzy said, running back into the hideout.

Cubby simply shook his head. "You sure you don't want to join?" Gohan asked.

"But you understand this is going to be tough, right?"

"Yep, then maybe you can tell us more about you!" Cubby exclaimed.

Later...

"I see." Izzy said as they walked down the stairs in their hideout, ready for training. "So that golden haired transformation is really known as the Super Saiyan you told us about."

"Hm-hmm." Gohan nodded. "But the thing is, I was in the second level of Super Saiyan. The first level boosts your power level by a ton and makes you practically invincible."

"So how strong are you?" Jake wondered while trotted by his side. "Even though we were far away, those attacks were crazy powerful!"

"My bet is that you could destroy a whole mountain." Cubby guessed, but boy was he wrong.

"Well... it's really hard to say," Gohan said, tapping his chin. "All my power is amplified through my use of ki, and with the right amount of training, your ki can reach endless levels. In my Super Saiyan form, well, I can destroy this entire planet at least."

"No kidding?!" Skully exclaimed. "You're really that powerful?"

Cubby gulped. "Well, then, it's a good thing you're on our side."

Gohan nodded. _Oh you have no idea. _He thought privately.

* * *

Two days had passed since Bulma had started working on the alternate reality travel device. She was trying to think of a good name for it, though.

She thought of calling it something unique. Like, the Dimensional Hopper.

_Yeah, that could be a good name. I'll stick with that. _Bulma thought in her head. At this moment, she was currently in her laboratory working on the device.

"Hey, mother." Bulma looked behind her to see her son Trunks from the future.

"Oh, hey Trunks. How'd it go back at the future?" Bulma asked.

"Well, I finally got rid of the androids once and for all, and even got rid of my timeline's Cell. Now the Earth is finally at peace." Trunks replied. "So anyway, how's it going on the device to find Gohan?"

"Well so far, it's going pretty good. But I said before that I'd be able to finish it in a few days, but I don't think I'll be able to make that schedule. At this rate, it'll take a whole two months to complete."

"Not if I can help it. I know I've had a bad future, but I have picked up some things from my mom to help make the time machine when I first met you guys. So maybe if we work together, then it would speed up our progress. Then, maybe we can finish it in a month's time."

"Thanks, Trunks. I really appreciate it. Now then, we should probably get back to work on the Dimensional Hopper."

"Um, the Dimensional Hopper?"

"Yeah, It has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah, I, guess so."

The two members of Briefs family started their work on the Dimensional Hopper, which would hopefuly find Goku and Chi-Chi's beloved son, Gohan.

Meanwhile, back at Goku's home, he and Chi-Chi were in the kitchen table, discussing everything.

"So how are we going to tell them this? I mean, this is all so sudden, Chi-Chi."

"But Goku, isn't it wonderful? Gohan's going to have a baby brother. He'll be a role model!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"Well, in that case, should we just go to them straight up and say it?"

"No, how about we do it when Bulma is finished with her machine to find Gohan."

An hour later, Bulma and Trunks were still working on the Dimensional Hopper.

"No, mother, I'm pretty sure that wire goes over there." Trunks said.

"Yeah, but if we did that, then we would have to go back to wiring the others again."

Then, Vegeta came in.

"Trunks, Bulma, Kakarot and his wife are outside with the others. They said they have an announcement to make."

"Is this about Gohan?" Trunks asked. Vegeta nodded his head meaning it wasn't about the half-Saiyan.

Once Bulma and Trunks left the building with Vegeta and went into the backyard, everyone was there, around Goku and Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi sighed knowing what will happen despite Goku's cheerful optimism. He was so much like his father at times. She allowed Gohan to lead her out of the room to the emergency waiting room. She hadn't spoken or seen any of them since Gohan disappeared and had no plans to see them. She just wanted to be left alone.

Trunks and Bulma stood when the two entered the backyard. "Well?" Bulma asked cautiously.

Chi-Chi looked at Goku who simply smiled, and then back at everyone else

"I'm pregnant." Chi-Chi said simply.

There was a moment of silence as everyone there, well expect Vegeta as he went back into the gravity room a minute ago, took the news in and then smiled and cheered. Bulma hugged Chi-Chi. "Oh, congratulations! That's wonderful news."

"It sure is. It's a shame Gohan's not here." Krillin said and suddenly clamped his mouth.

"Krillin!" Bulma yelled and bopped him on the head. "Can't you think before you speak?!"

"But it's true. It would have been better if Gohan was here though. He would be so happy." But he stopped talking before Chi-Chi got ready to pounce him.

"Oh, sorry." Krillin apologized. "I want you to know that if you need anything, I'm here for you, and so is Goku."

Chi-Chi felt sorry for being angry at Krillin. Of all of Goku's friends, she thought he was the only one who was actually a good influence on Gohan and he was the only one she liked. He looked out for Goku when they were little boys, training on Master Roshi's island and looked after Gohan when they went to Namek. "Thank you, Krillin. I'm sure you didn't mean anything about it. Come on, Goku. Let's go home." Chi-Chi told her wife.

"Wait, so soon? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Plus, now you're going to have to be of use around the house now, until Bulma's invention is ready."

Bulma went to check on baby Trunks once she and Trunks got inside. She found her son sleeping soundly. She left the room and saw Vegeta standing outside with his arms crossed and looking straight ahead.

"So, what's wrong with Kakarot's wife?"

It surprised her that Vegeta had given a thought to it. He was in the room with her when she got the call from Goku.

"Chi-Chi's pregnant." She watched his face for an expression but didn't find any. "It's a shame really-losing her son so violently and now learning she was pregnant. Gohan was a great son and I feel sorry on what this new kid will miss out on." She looked at Vegeta wondering if he would say something but he didn't. "I'm going to check on Chi-Chi more from now on. I know what it's like to handle a pregnancy alone."

"What do you mean he WAS a great son? You're going to find him, right?" Vegeta queried.

"Wow, Vegeta. I didn't know you cared about Gohan." Bulma said surprised. Vegeta didn't really care. He just wanted to know how to reach the next level of Super Saiyan.

Vegeta still refused to say anything. His eyes were focused on the wall ahead. It still amazed her how Vegeta could hide his thoughts from her like that.

"I'm going to get something to eat and then I'm going to bed." He said as Bulma went back to work on her invention with Trunks.

Once he entered the kitchen, Vegeta stood there in his thoughts. Something wasn't right. _Kakarot knew he wasn't stronger than Cell, but knew his son was. That was why he took things easy, but his wife…did he intentionally get her pregnant?_ He thought. "That Kakarot truly is an idiot."

Krillin entered Master Roshi's house. Yamcha and Puar were there with Master Roshi and Oolong as they ate the takeout. Krillin got him some of the takeout and sat with the guys.

"So, what's been going on?" Yamcha asked.

"Chi-Chi's pregnant." Krillin said eating an egg roll.

"Pregnant?" Yamcha was surprised as were everything else. "I wonder how she reacted to that."

"Whatever her feelings were, she was hiding it. I think she wanted to get out of there. She's still not comfortable with us."

"Well, I think we should check on her anyway. She's going to need some help. As Goku's friends, we should check on his wife and him." Yamcha explained.

Krillin was surprised with Yamcha's words. Before the incident with the Androids, Yamcha would complain about Chi-Chi's nagging behavior over Goku and Gohan, especially Gohan, but ever since Goku got sick, Yamcha was very different. He was very nice to her when she stayed at Master Roshi's house while Goku and Gohan trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and when Goku went off to find the dragon balls, giving Chi-Chi compliments on her cooking and acting on his best behavior. He was very sympathetic to her when Gohan had disappeared and often thought he and the others should check on her. He was easily voted down on that. It was probably the guilt he had felt like everyone else did when Goku nobly sacrifice himself for the planet Krillin figured.

Still, it was odd to Krillin that Yamcha would be so concern over Chi-Chi. Krillin knew Goku did what was best for everyone. _You're overthinking things, Krillin. Yamcha didn't mean anything. He's just concern about Goku's wife. Chi-Chi was very important to Goku. She was his wife and since Goku might leave again to find Gohan, I'm going to make sure Chi-Chi is being taken care of. _

Chi-Chi looked out her window that night; her hand was placed on her still flat stomach. Pregnant. She couldn't believe it. She knew when it happened. The night before the Cell games. It was just her and Goku in the house. She blushed thinking about it. He probably knew what his intentions were the moment Chi-Chi stepped in the bathroom, arguing about him getting the floor all wet. He just put on his easy smile and told her not to get mad and invited her to join him in the bath. She had no idea what he was intending to do until it happened.

Chi-Chi knew she was turning even redder in the face thinking about all that happened in the bath. She told him not to go Super Saiyan, a lot of good that did. It could've been then that their child was conceived. "That's one secret I'm taking to my grave."

She thought about Gohan and how happy and excited he would about being a big brother. Goku talked about all the things he wanted to do with his new son. Sadly, he did mention about wanting his older son to be there to share in the moment and wished it happened while he was still here. Chi-Chi had wanted that, too. There were plans to expand the family before the Saiyans, but Goku died and once he got back from Yardrat, Chi-Chi thought they could get their lives back on track. However, with the threat of Androids looming, Goku had to concentrate on his training. Chi-Chi wasn't happy about that though she understood. Goku promised her once the Androids were taking care of, they would start on expanding the family. With Cell, Chi-Chi wasn't sure anymore about having more kids, but during the last days before the Cell Games he made her believe it was possible for them to have their life back, to continue their family like they had planned.

"I'm sorry." Chi-Chi apologized to the child in her. "I'm sorry for not taking care of myself, for not taking care of you, a gift from your father. I was so lost and emotionally distraught from losing your father that I haven't been taking care of myself. I could've lost you." A determine looked cross her face. "I won't lose you. I've already lost your big brother. I'm going to take care of myself and I'm going to take care of you."

"You alright, Chi?"

Goku had just entered the room after a long day of fishing.

"No. Not at all."

"Don't worry, honey. We'll find him. I swear, I'll find him, no matter what it takes." Goku promised his loving mate.

"Oh, Goku." She then got up and hugged him as he returned his own.

"I love you and Gohan, you know that. Now you're pregnant, and you're having another child. If anything were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself."

"It will be alright Goku. We'll find Gohan, don't you worry." And the two went to bed and drifted to sleep.

**V: Once again, another successful chapter. So, see y'all later. Yep, no long outro. Just plain and simple.**


	6. Training 101 - Gohan Style

**V: Hey, we're back. So, High School has started for me, so unfortunately, the updates won't be as frequent anymore. But I'll still try my best. Anyway, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Z belongs to Toei Animation and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 6: Training 101 - Gohan Style

"A few weeks?!" Chi-Chi unexpectedly screeches, causing Vegeta and Piccolo's ears to ring. "I can't wait that long for my baby boy to come back! Who knows what kind of danger he's in right now!? My baby could be dead by now!"

The blue haired scientist glanced back at her friends for support. None of them, however, even attempted to have Bulma's back on this one. Even Dende, the guardian of Earth, took a step back from the sobbing mother. Some friends you guys are. She thought with one of her eyes twitching.

"Come on, Chi-Chi. She did say she'd help us. It may not be days, but we could wait for weeks, right? Plus, our boy is very strong. He can handle himself in the meantime." Goku said as he tried to comfort his sobbing wife.

"Do you know exactly where Gohan is? Surely you must've figured that out by now." Piccolo asks clearly worried for his pupil's, no, friend's safety.

"Not exactly. I did research and found some coordinates similar to ours." She responds. "But I don't know how that world is. Maybe it's similar to ours…"

"And if it isn't?" Yamcha snaps, worried for his younger friend. "For all we know Gohan could be in trouble as we speak!"

Chi-Chi sobbed louder.

Bulma glared at her ex-boyfriend. "Thanks for that, Yamcha. Anyway, while I was doing some research I found something very odd." There was a short tension between the Z-fighters before the scientist continued. "Just a little while ago, I went to check the coordinates again but this time, the numbers kept changing. It's like someone or something is interfering with the Dimension Hopper. But it was destroyed…I don't get it."

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Tien exclaimed, eyes narrowed at the group. "Gohan is out there in a whole new dimension. He could be in danger…"

That's when Vegeta cut him off with a snort.

"A Saiyan with his power can handle himself, he's the one who defeated Cell after all." He simply stated, arms crossed and eyes shut. "If anything, you should be worried about the poor idiots who decide to take him on. No mere human could take on a Super Saiyan or an Ascended Super Saiyan."

Piccolo's gaze then met the Prince's. "Oh? And how exactly would you know that?"

Vegeta's prideful smirk quickly fell. "Is there a problem, Big Green?"

"You bastard!"

"Fighting is getting us nowhere!" Bulma shouts, stopping the two warriors from tearing each other apart. "If we want Gohan back we have to work together. That means no fighting, no training," He scowl met Vegeta's, who let out a growl. "…and no flirting." Her gaze then met Roshi's, who was trying to reach for her chest.

"I didn't know you guys were here." A familiar voice said from behind them.

Goku and the gang turned around and their nervous faces were quickly changed to awe, except Vegeta and Bulma.

"Trunks?!"

"Yeah. I've been here the whole time. I was helping mother with the Dimensional Hopper."

"Wow, really? I never noticed you were here." Goku said. "Yeah, I thought you went back to your timeline." Piccolo added on.

"Well, he didn't!" Vegeta cut in. "He's been helping Bulma with her invention the past few days. I'm honestly surprised you didn't even see him at all."

"That doesn't matter now. What matters is that we finish the Dimensional Hopper and find Gohan as soon as possible. Chi-Chi, we know we said a few days, but if me and mother can work together, we get finish it in three weeks time. Don't worry." Trunks said as he tried to consult Chi-Chi.

"Thanks, Trunks."

"Okay, everyone out. Me and Trunks have work to do. Come on, son. Let's get moving." Bulma said as she motioned her son to walk inside with her.

"Oh, yeah, sure." He walked in quickly with her.

Everyone was still standing there.

"What are you fools just standing there for? Go home or whatever it is you live in!" Vegeta demanded. Some grumbles were heard as everyone flew back home, but Piccolo.

"You're concerned, aren't you?" Piccolo asked.

"Not really. I just need to know how to ascend to the next level of Super Saiyan. I'm not letting a mere child surpass me. Not by a long shot." Piccolo smirked. "But he already did."

Vegeta snarled. "Just get out of here before I blast you to smithereens." Piccolo did just that as Vegeta stared into the sky before walking back inside to go train in the gravity room.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM!?"

"I already told you boy. Gohan got in my way. So it seems he's with them. As far as I'm concerned, he's stronger than me, so if I was stronger, maybe then I would have been able to kill him." Cell informed Blake that he wasn't able to kill Jake and boy, was he pissed.

"And here you said you were perfect." Blake retorted.

"Oh, I am. In fact, allow me to show you something I should have done a while ago."

Cell then aimed his hand at the cliff near the grove, and shot a blast at it, completely destroying it.

"Now then, you'd better leave before I do the same to you." And when he looked back, they were already gone. He smirked.

"Those fools never stood a chance against me. They made a smart choice to flee. If not, I surely would've ended them. Now then, back to my training regimen."

Meanwhile, it was still dusk and five minutes later, Gohan and everyone else were walking around Never Land, but they were training at the same time.

"Wow... how... heavy... are these?" Jake questioned as he struggled to move quite a bit.

What... kind... of... training... weights... are... these?" the brown haired girl demanded of Gohan.

"They... feel... like... they... weigh... a ton!" Jake agreed as he strained to put one foot in front of the other.

Gohan and the others were now wearing the weighted clothing he got them. They said they were prepared for anything, but they weren't expecting to wear weighted clothing.

"Coconuts. I feel like I'm carrying a big box." Cubby said as he was panting a bit.

"That's the whole point." Gohan said patiently. "You're not gonna get stronger unless you push yourself beyond your limits."

"If... you... say... so!" Jake panted as she struggled closer to the half-Saiyan.

"Boy... this... is... tough!" Cubby wheezed as he followed in her wake.

Pretty soon, they were standing before Gohan again.

"Okay, for the first leg of your training, I want you to run one hundred laps around that lake over there." Gohan said.

He pointed to a nearby lake that looked to be a hundred meters in length.

"You're kidding, right?" Cubby said, wide-eyed.

"How in the world are we supposed to run around that lake with these training weights on?" Izzy demanded angrily.

"You'll get used to it." Gohan said. "I said this was gonna be hard. The question is, how badly do you want this?"

Exchanging a weary look, Izzy and Jake finally nodded in reluctant agreement.

"I've got an idea." Gohan said. "Skully, can you follow them and hit them with your beak to keep them going fast?"

"You got it!" Skully squawked.

"What?!" Izzy exclaimed, sounding completely appalled.

"Haven't we already got enough to do?" Cubby whined.

Gohan laughed. "Trust me, once you see the results of your training, that won't matter. Now hop to it!"

"Welp, get ready." Skully cried as he pecked them with his beak.

Jake, Izzy and Cubby screamed in pain before the attack abated.

Twitching from Skully's assault and determined not to repeat the experience, Jake, Izzy and Cubby went running towards the lake with Skully following after them, unleashing pointy peck attacks every few minutes.

Gohan sighed. "I hope they do okay out there."

I guess it's time to get back to my own training, Gohan thought.

And in a flash, Gohan had transformed into a Super Saiyan.

And now... he thought. Crossing both his arms together by his side,

Gohan cried loudly as he reached deep down inside his body and drew out the power he knew to be lying in wait down there; the planet itself seemed to be shaking as the demi-Saiyan powered up to his strongest, bypassing the first stage of Super Saiyan and ascending to a much higher level far beyond it.

Jake, Izzy and Cubby, already encumbered by all the additional weights, now stumbled under the furious onslaught of Gohan's power up.

"What's... going on?!" Izzy demanded as she tried to maintain her balance and run forward at the same time.

"It feels like an earthquake!" Jake replied, tipping over from side to the side.

"Crackers!" Skully cried as it tried to peck the three but missed due to them moving around because of the earthquake.

Things finally settled down when, in a sudden burst of gold light.

Gohan's body transformed. His hair stood up and went rigid with a single lock dangling over his face, his muscles bulged out, his eyes morphed into a hardened teal, and wild electrical arcs started dancing across his skin, like thousands of contained thunderstorms surrounding a supernova of immense power.

Gohan had become a Super Saiyan 2.

Once he had changed, Gohan let out a deep breath.

Alright, just like before, this shouldn't be any different than trying to master the first Super Saiyan transformation. Gohan thought, standing there basking in the glow of his own power. The trick is in the ki output. This state generates a lot more ki than the normal Super Saiyan form. It's going to take a lot of time before I learn how to regulate the ki until it feels completely normal to me. But still, this takes a lot of energy out of me, and I guess I should stay back at regular Super Saiyan. Don't wanna destroy the place. And that's just what he did s his hair went back to it's original style, but still yellow.

He deciddd to properly show the crew Super Saiyan 2 later.

Later, exhausted, worn out, and physically drained, Jake, Izzy and Cubby wearily dragged themselves back to where Gohan was before, but now he wasn't there. Once they were a few feet away from him. they collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath, and never wanting to move again.

"Oh boy, that was a real workout!" Jake panted.

"I've never had to work that hard in my entire life!" Izzy groaned.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over them. "Hey, are you guys okay?"

Slowly, looking as though they'd rather do anything than move, Jake, Izzy and Cubby struggled back to their feet.

"What do you think?" Jake asked as he got up.

"Do we look okay, you creep?!" Izzy yelled.

But then, Izzy noticed Gohan's radical change in hairstyle, and she gasped in shock.

"I'm sorry." Gohan said in a deep voice with dark tones. Precisely speaking, it were as though he were speaking in a permanently serious pitch. "But this is a necessary step if you're ever gonna improve and become stronger."

"Um, hey, Gohan, what happened to your hair?" Cubby asked, unnerved by the coldness emanating from the boy before him.

"Yeah, it looks like you dyed it." Skully added.

"You know of my Super Saiyan transformation, right?"

The three kids nodded silently.

"Good. So as I said, there were two stages of Super Saiyan. This is my first one, and there's this." Gohan informed the four stoically as he transformed once more.

"This is the level far beyond that — what we call a Super Saiyan that has ascended past the normal limits of a Super Saiyan... or alternatively, you could just call this a Super Saiyan 2."

"Amazing!" Izzy said. "Your hair, your body... you look totally different!"

"It's like you've changed into another person!" Cubby added.

"Definitely!" Skully put forth.

"Well, I haven't perfected this like I have with the first Super Saiyan form." Gohan admitted. "The whole key to gaining complete mastery over the Super Saiyan forms is holding that state for a long time, until your body becomes accustomed to it."

"How strong are you now?" Izzy asked him curiously.

Gohan turned a gimlet eye on her, causing her to nearly freak out at the sight. "At my maximum power I am fully capable of destroying this entire solar system, along with everybody and everything else in it."

"You can really do all that?" Jake asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes." Gohan said with a single nod of his head.

"Remind us never to get on your bad side, Gohan." Izzy gulped.

Now Gohan smiled, a strained smile which seemed more like a smirk, but a smile nonetheless.

"Don't worry." he assured them. "I fight to protect, not to destroy."

"That's good to know." Cubby said, sighing with relief.

"Now, for the rest of your exercises..." Gohan began, catching Jake, Izzy and Cubby's total attention. "I want you both to do a hundred sit-ups, a hundred push-ups, and a hundred crunches — then you can relax."

Jake, Izzy and Cubby sighed, but reluctantly went about their training. Gohan, meanwhile, sat with his arms crossed a short distance away.

I wonder how everyone else is doing. I've been gone for a while as there's no doubt they're doing everything in their power to find me. Of course, I would be happy, but I can't just leave this place knowing Cell is still on the loose. And if I do have to leave, then training them is the best chance their home has.

Gohan looked up at the night sky as he smiled, sadly. Dad...

He could already picture everything that happened in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as if it all happened just yesterday. He knew he would be back home in no time, but before the android was defeated.

Maybe if we all go back to my world, I can show Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skullywhat it's like to travel in space.

Another smile appeared across his face, one less hardened than the one which had adorned it before. I think they'd like that.

Suddenly, three voices interrupted his musings.

"Gohan, we're... done." Cubby said, sounding close to falling over.

"Yeah, next time, you can do it yourself."Izzy added with a pathetic whimper.

Gohan opened his eyes to see Jake, Izzy and Cubby standing there, arms hanging limply by their sides as their whole bodies appeared close to literally collapsing to the ground with them never getting back up.

"Good, very good." Gohan praised. "You've taken the first steps into a larger world, but it's only gonna get harder from here on."

Cubby groaned. "Are we gonna have to do this every single day?"

"Yeah." Skully ventured. "We shouldn't be pushing them so hard."

Gohan smiled tightly.

"No, of course not." he said. "We'll just alternate between days. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays will be used for you guys to teach me all about this place, and how to be a pirate like you, and on Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday we train our bodies."

Jake, Izzy and Cubby didn't look too happy about that, but they seemed way too tired to even argue with him.

"Well, I guess that's it. We should be heading home now. Come on." Gohan said as he lead the crew back to Shipwreck Beach.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Gohan stopped as he saw three little kids that looked exactly like Jake and his crew, but the only difference was their clothing.

Gohan was utterly confused as his eyes widened a little bit. "Umm, is it just me, or am I seeing two of you all?"

"Blake." Jake said, as if his personally took a complete one eighty. Gohan saw this and guessed he really was not in good terms with him.

"Just what do you want?"

"Nothing, but I am surprised. I thought were dead." Gohan suddenly came into realization. Cell tried to kill Jake, but he certainly had no motive, unless he was doing it for the fun of it, but he thought that wouldn't be the case. He would obviously try to keep himself hidden for the time being.

"Why did you hire some bug to kill me? Tell me right now!" Jake demanded.

"Because I'm sick of you, always ruining everything. I'm tired of you and your friends! And since I can't kill you, what other way was there? And then I met that bug that said he was perfection."

Perfection.

So that's why.

Gohan took a step forward and walked towards them. Jake and Blake noticed this.

"So, I'm guessing you're the one who beat him. I'm not really happy about that. In fact, I am utterly pissed off, and I need something to take my anger out on, so why don't I do so by killing you." Jake gasped, but Gohan still kept his glare at the boy. And then, Blake took out his sword and tried to strike Gohan.

"GOHAN!" Jake yelled, but to his major shock, and everyone else's, they saw this.

Gohan had caught the sword with his two fingers.

"What... the... hell?" Blake tried to pull the sword out of Gohan's strong grip, but it wouldn't even budge.

"Come... on!" He yelled before Gohan purposefully let go and let Blake fall on his bottom. He then grabbed him by the collar.

"I take all of my friend's safety very seriously. No one threatens them and expects to get away with it." He then tightened his grip on Blake's shirt collar, hoisting him up so that they were face to face. "Since you tried to kill him, I'm going to kill you." Gohan said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Blake tried desperately to pull away from that grip of steel. "Pluh, please! Don't!" He mouthed those words over and over.

Gohan shook his head. "You can't reason with me. You can't bribe, you can't beg. This is what I'm trained to do. Of all people, you should understand that best. You threatened my friends, and tried to kill them! I never stand for that, and now you're going to pay the price."

For the first time since they had met, Gohan offered him a hint of malice in his voice. "I don't think I should use my powers since it'll probably cause a ruckus. Fortunately, I don't need my powers to do this." He said and drew his free hand back into a tight fist.

"Wait, don't!" Gohan looked back at the person he least expected it to be.

"Why not, he tried to kill you, remember!"

"Yes, I do. But if you kill him, then you'll be no better then he is. Please... just let him go."

After Cell, Gohan was not one for mercy. He thought justice had to be deserved. But, if Jake didn't want him dead, even after everything he did, then so be it. That proved he believed in mercy, no matter what kind of act they committed.

Gohan slowly put down Blake. His crew mates helped him get up as he growled at the demi-Saiyan, before he glared back.

"Come on, you guys." Gohan walked away as they followed.

"You owe me." Jake whispered as he went past Blake's ear.

Blake considered himself lucky.

"Thanks, Gohan." Jake thanked the Saiyan. "It's alright. You know, I really never believed in mercy. But it seems you're different."

And with that, they walked back home, ready for a good nights sleep.

**V: That's the chapter. What more training awaits for Jake and his crew? Find out in the next chapter, which will take a while! Like I said, HS started, so it'll be slow. See ya!**

**W: Dude, stop removing the Homer head in our server!**


	7. Nightmares

**V: This is Chapter 7 of Gohan's Escapade. Surprisingly, this is one of my most viewed stories next to The Hit List. If you don't know what it is, check it out on my profile. Anyway, in the next chapter, Gohan get his first glimpse of Captain Hook. Hopefully he doesn't try to steal toys, like a beggar. They made him child's play. He was much more serious in the first Peter Pan movie. **

**W: Also, if anyone was wondering about this AU, Gohan arrived during Season 4, during episode 7. After Monkey Tiki Trouble, but before Captain Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey. And here's a fun fact. Some of the episodes were partly directed by Jeff Gordon, the famous racer. Now that we've cleared that up, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Z belongs to Toei Animation and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior. The OC's belong to cdbazemore98, not that they'll be here in this chapter.**

Chapter 7: Nightmares

One week later...

"It's time to can it... you worthless scrap."

The day of the Cell Games, and Goku has given up. The reason, he knew he couldn't defeat Cell, but he saw potential in Gohan. If he could unlock it, then he would surely win.

"You'd better get super mad before all of them are dead!" Cell said to the boy, which revealed the exact moment seen before, but this was something Goku had never thought would ever happen.

Goku thought this would be the moment he breaks, and goes to a level no one had ever achieved. But...

"N...no..."

He then dropped out of Super Saiyan as tears streamed down his face.

"I... I can't! I'm just a kid..."

Everyone looked back in shock as Gohan was in his normal form.

"N-no... he's powered down! Gohan!" Piccolo cried out. Goku was stunned as he watched the unexpected scene unfold. As seeing one of his allies and friends die right before his very eyes, Gohan had lost the willpower to fight as he got on his knees.

"I don't want to fight you... please tell them to stop!" Gohan begged. At this point, he was now literally begging Cell to call off the Cell Juniors from hurting his friends. As Cell slowly approached Gohan, he was extremely angry.

Having to look down at Gohan, literally begging him for mercy, that enraged Cell.

"YOU MISERABLE LITTLE SHIT! HOW DARE YOU WASTE MY TIME!"

Angered at the fact that Goku had promised had promised Cell the fight of his life, which was Gohan, and being angered that he didn't get his wish granted for a perfect fight, he then went on to call the Cell Juniors.

"Juniors! If you three are done beating those fools into the ground, I have a new target for you!"

The Cell Juniors then took initiative after beating Tien, Yamcha and Krillin around as Cell redirected his focus at Gohan.

"I want you to beat that runt to death!"

"Gohan!" Trunks and Piccolo exclaimed.

The first thing they ended up doing was attacking Gohan while he was down.

As Piccolo and Trunks tried to intervene, Cell noticed this.

"Tch! Pipe down you imbeciles!" Cell then shot two energy blasts, that went directly through Piccolo and Trunks, one of course, piercing through Trunks' right shoulder, and the other going straight through Piccolo's chest.

Cell's initiative right now, is to make sure that not only Gohan pays the price of letting him down and dying, but also beginning to kill off the remaining members of the Z-Fighters himself.

At this point, the only person that noticed the damage being done by Cell was Goku.

"Piccolo, Trunks!" Goku cried out.

"Leave Gohan alone!" Goku yelled as he swooped down to help Gohan after powering up. The first thing Cell did was get behind Goku and clutch him into a full nelson as he held Goku in place.

"Now, why are you in such a hurry?" At this point, Goku couldn't do anything, because he was in Cell's clutches, and what was worse was Cell was going to make Goku watch the death of his soon.

"I want you to watch as your son is reduced to a bloody pulp!"

At long last, once Goku ended up watching the inevitable, the first thing Cell ended up doing while clutching onto Goku was crushing Gohan's skull in, exactly the way he did to Android 16.

The only thing we are able to see remaining from the aftermath of Cell stomping Gohan's head into the ground is Gohan's body shaking and twitching as Gohan's blood is now on Cell's arms.

Goku was now shedding tears at this point as he tried to cry out for his son.

The last image that Goku will ever see of his little boy is his entire skull being crushed in by one of his most deadliest opponents he has ever come across odd before.

At this point... all hope was lost.

"GOHAN!"

Goku sat up straight in bed, as he was breathing heavily.

He stayed in that position for thirty seconds before lifting himself out of bed, and going outside. He looked up into the sky and only had one thought on his mind.

Gohan...

Later that morning, it then became morning of training as Goku finished his training with his friend, Piccolo. While Goku would often train with the other Z-Fighters, he chose to train with Piccolo this morning. Mainly just to be a tease to his rival, Vegeta.

"Come at me!" Piccolo yelled as he charged at his long time rival as Goku's hair became golden while his eyes turned teal.

"Super Saiyan!" Goku yelled as the two rivals charged at each other as they bombarded each other with punches and kicks.

Although Piccolo had grown significantly in the days following the Cell Games, Goku still held an edge over the Namekian.

"Sorry Piccolo but... I'VE GOT THIS ONE!" Goku yelled as he childishly grinned as his yell slightly caught Piccolo off guard before stopping Piccolo's current assault with a hook to his chin before following up with a sharp elbow to his chest and sending him flying downwards.

"You bastard… throwing me off like that on purpose…" Piccolo grumbled as Goku laughed while powering down.

"Sorry but all's fair in war!" Goku snickered as Piccolo huffed before smirking himself.

"So Goku... about Gohan…. it's been…" Piccolo somberly began as Goku's expression lost its seemingly endless cheerfulness.

"Around more... than a week… since he's… been gone..." Goku muttered as there was a somber silence between the two men.

Piccolo was silent as he remembered his angry words to Goku during the Cell Games before he sighed.

"Look Goku… about what I said..." Piccolo began as Goku waved him off.

"It's fine… you were right. If only I thought more responsibly… maybe none of this wouldn't have happened… and Gohan wouldn't be in god knows where right now." Goku looked down as not a day went by where Goku didn't think about his son.

Wherever he was... he hoped Gohan was okay and healthy… hopefully he wouldn't get into too much trouble. Nah, Gohan was way more responsible and smarter than Goku when he was eleven.

"Speaking of which, Bulma should be done with her invention in a week and a half, right? She said it would take between three weeks and a month for her and Trunks to finish it."

"Goku, don't worry. We'll get him back. And if Cell's there, we'll put a stop to him."

The Saiyan nodded as he looked up into the sky.

"Goku, Bulma needs you!" Chi-Chi called out from the house.

Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp, the Prince of all Saiyans himself, was training at five hundred times gravity in the gravity chamber, in Super Saiyan form.

"Damn... Kakarot..." Vegeta muttered. "I won't allow myself to be surpassed by a mere child. Mark my words, I will become an Ascended Super Saiyan!"

"Vegeta!" The Prince then turned off the gravity chamber as landed and dropped out of his transformation.

"What is it, Bulma? I'm not babysitting Trunks for you, and I certainly won't take that ridiculous costume you threatened me with!"

"She knows that." Vegeta heard a familiar, and annoying voice say, as he was then knocked out, by his rival who was a lower-class warrior.

"Good work, Goku." Bulma praised as she was holding a dress, scissors, a pair of high-heels, women's undergarments, some plastic balls, and some make-up.

"Ugh…what happened?" Vegeta groaned. He slowly sat up, trying to shake off his sleepiness. He got up…but when he saw what he saw, he had to rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly, and to his surprise, he was outside, and standing in front of him was a mirror. However, it wasn't the mirror itself that made Vegeta gawk. Rather it was what he saw in the mirror that stirred his anger. He saw himself of course…but he looked like a woman.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT IN THE NAME OF NAMEK HAPPENED TO ME!?" Vegeta screeched. Bulma had put him in a pink dress. She then took off his boots and gloves and placed on his feet some pink high-heels. Then, she had put on different kinds of make-up on Vegeta's face. Last, but not least, Bulma took the bra, stuffed it with two big plastic balls, and tied it on Vegeta.

"Damned idiots!" Vegeta roared. "Oh…I will make them pay…very dearly!" As Vegeta stood there, spitting out something about a Final Flash and hordes of screaming people, a woman and her child were passing by.

"Mommy, why does that lady look weird?" the rude little girl asked aloud.

Vegeta stiffened when he heard the remark. Then he growled. It's just a girl...she isn't worth your time... Vegeta thought to try and soothe himself.

"Hush Susie!" The woman said, trying to make her daughter silent. Alas, her effort was in vain.

"But mommy, she looks weird and ugly." Susie persisted. "And why is she so short, too?"

"Susie! Hush!" the mother hissed.

"I'm serious!" she cried. "She kind of looks like one of those gay people who put on dresses."

By now, Vegeta was gritting his teeth. 'Do not destroy the earthlings; do not destroy the earthlings…' Vegeta said in his mind repeatedly. Unfortunately, little Susie decided to approach the lethal Sayain to ask him something.

"Excuse me Ma'am." Susie said, pulling on Vegeta's dress. "Why are you so short, weird, and ugly?"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Vegeta cried, whipping around to face the now frightened earth-girl. "First off, I am not ugly! Second, I'm not weird! Lastly…I…AM…NOT...**FEMALE!"** The poor child started wailing and ran back to her mom.

"MOMMY!" she wailed. "THAT MEAN GAY-PERSON YELLED AT ME!" Vegeta stood back, seeing the mother's wrath building. He had lived long enough to know when a woman was mad, and buddy let me tell you all... she was MAD!

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" she screeched.

"No, wait, you see, I-" Vegeta fumbled. She slowly marched towards Vegeta, pulling something out of her purse.

"You mean, short-tempered…GAYWAD!"

"I AM NOT GAY!" Vegeta cried. The mother pulled out a can of pepper spray and shot Vegeta between the eyes. Then, she kicked him right in the crotch.

"Oh son of a…" Vegeta fell down on the sidewalk, holding his private parts in pain. Giggling, the mother and her daughter left Vegeta on the side of the road, cursing in several different intergalactic languages.

"Bye crazy gay person!" Susie cried as she waved good-bye. Then she and her mother walked off triumphantly, unaware that they had just defeated the almighty Prince of Saiyans…

…with just one kick to the crotch.

* * *

"Forgive me for asking, but what was that golden haired thing again?" Cubby asked.

"I told you I was half-Saiyan. Well, this is a transformation inherent only to those with Saiyan blood known as a Super Saiyan. The other one I showed you was the second form stage, which is also known as a Super Saiyan 2. While I'm in that form I have to be very careful with my actions because even the tiniest bit of power escaping from my control could lead to truly severe repercussions."

Cubby swallowed. "Sounds pretty dangerous, if you ask me."

"It is, but this is the only way I can learn to control it, by remaining in this state until it becomes second nature." Gohan said.

Cubby just sweated nervously.

"Sooo, when can I take these weights off?"

"Soon. For now, we're just going for a nice walk. That's the reason I just took you out early in the morning. I didn't have much to do, and I found you awake, so I thought, let's just do something to keep ourselves from being bored."

Cubby smiled. "Oh, well thanks. But there's not much to do, and I don't think anyone's awake right now."

One week has passed since Gohan was separated from his home. Right now, it was about a week and a half. He got to know everybody in Never Land. Red Jessica, Captain Flynn, Marina and Stormy, Princess Winger, Pirate Princess, pretty much everybody. But, he hasn't seen Captain Hook yet. He might probably be disappointed in him when he sees exactly what he does.

Right now, the two boys were just sitting, leaning on a tree near a small beach.

"You know, I haven't been on many adventures with you guys. Do you know what you usually find?" Gohan asked curious.

"Well, there was this one time where there was a singing flower that wakes up every hundred years. It sang a really good song."

"Wow. A hundred years? You're pretty lucky to see it. I can't imagine anyone wanting to wait that long."

After a few minutes, Cubby spoke again.

"So, you said you were going to tell us more about yourself, right?" Cubby asked.

"Oh, yeah. But why don't we wait until we get back with everyone. In fact, I think they should be getting up by now."

The two boys walked away back to their home, but they didn't know they were being watched.

"Mr. Smee, it seems there's is another blasted puny pirate. How perfect."

"Yes, it does." Mr. Smee said.

"And If he's new, he must be clueless, so I'll be able to make him mine!"

"W... what do mean you, sir? We can't just take one of the sea pups. That's kidnapping." The lazy first mate said.

"Who said we were taking him? No, I'd say, persuade. It seems the boy is trying to find his home. And do you know what this means, Mr. Smee?"

"Umm, six more weeks of winter?" The idiot asked.

"No, you imbecile!" Hook said as he shoved him down to the ground. "I can make him join me, If I say I know the way home, and use him against those puny pests."

Cubby and Gohan had now landed on Pirate Island, with the demi-Saiyan carrying him of course. They saw Jake waiting for them.

"There you are! Where were you guys?"

"Oh, sorry Jake. We both got up early and had nothing to do, so I took Cubby along to bask out in the sun a bit." Gohan said, rubbing his head.

"Well, it's alright. Come on, breakfast is ready, and don't worry, we've made plenty for you Gohan." Jake assured.

"Thanks, I'm starving!" Gohan chuckled.

After breakfast, it was back to work with training on Never Land.

"Okay." Gohan informed everyone as they all stood there at attention. "Like I told all of you before, four days a week, we'll be working on training our bodies. Today's Tuesday, so we will have a brief break tomorrow, and then it's back to training."

"I have a question." Cubby answered, raising his hand like he was in school.

"What is it, Cubby?" Gohan said, turning his Super Saiyan 2 gaze on him.

"How long will it be until we learn those beam attacks like you?" Cubby asked eagerly.

Izzy faceplanted. "Isn't there a better name for that?"

"I think it's not a bad name at all." Jake added on.

Gohan sighed, sounding more amused than annoyed. Yes, they definitely remind me of my family.

"No, that's all right, Cubby." Gohan said. "And to answer your question, well... it could be a while to tell you the truth. You're still months away from learning ki attacks. See, there are still certain basics in learning to control your ki properly and quite frankly, you're not there yet."

"Aw, coconuts." Cubby complained.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Skully sighed, shaking his head.

"Look at it this way, Cubby." Jake said. "You're getting a nice healthy workout."

"Yes, and you get to train with someone who actually knows what he's doing." Izzy added.

Jake rolled his eyes at her playfully. "Hey, what in the world is that supposed to mean?" Izzy chuckled.

Jake sighed and hung his head, looking exasperated.

Gohan ignored the byplay and pressed onward, as if he'd never been interrupted. "To start with, there are some basic exercises you need to become familiar with in order to advance towards ki manipulation. That would include such as building your muscles, learning to dodge, that sort of thing."

Gohan glanced thoughtfully off to the side for a few seconds, then he turned back to face his students.

"Hey, since we're on the topic on learning how to dodge, we can do the same thing we did last week. You know, with Skully trying to peck you and all of that."

"You know, my beak's getting pretty banged up from all the pecking, matey." The parrot complained.

"Oh, well if that's the case, then I'll create some energy balls, and fire them at you as you try to dodge them. But you'll each go one at a time."

"Do we still have to train with our weights?" Jake wondered.

"Yes, the whole point of this training regimen is to push you beyond your limits, and you can't exactly surpass normal human limitations in a relaxed and comfortable atmosphere, can you?" Gohan pointed out simply, eliciting a groan from the pirate captain. "Now move! Hop to it, Jake!"

Looking as though he'd rather do anything than perform the exercises Gohan had laid out for him, Jake moved to the side.

"Izzy, while I'm helping Jake train, you and Cubby can practice swimming from one side of the lake to the other." Gohan said. "We'll be back before you know it, don't worry."

Gohan then took Jake away to somewhere different for his training segment.

He landed in Thousand Palm Forest, and dropped Jake.

"Alright, I'll give you a head start for thirty seconds. And I'll be counting. Now get going!" Jake nodded and ran as fast as his legs would let him as Gohan counted in his mind.

I knew this was going to be tough, but I never thought he would keep switching it up every time. Jake thought. He was lucky that Gohan didn't do the kind of training Piccolo gave him a very long time ago.

Thirty seconds was over and before he knew it, a blast landed right in front of him.

He looked up and saw Gohan forming another one. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Jake then started running again as Gohan laughed and fired a blast. Seeing the blast at the very last minute, Jake dodged just in time to avoid the blast, and luckily, he wasn't hurt.

This had been going on for an entire thirty minutes, and boy was it crazy. Gohan had fired a blast every five seconds, and with the weights weighing him down, he wasn't running as fast as he normally could.

"Man... this... is... hard..." Jake groaned as he laid down on his back, panting from exhaustion and sweat dropping from his face.

Gohan landed next to him and examined him. Maybe I went a little too hard on him. He hasn't had to deal with these kinds of things before.

"Hey, Jake. Why don't you take a little break. I'll be back in a bit." Gohan said as he walked away into the forest as Jake just laid there.

Then, before he knew it, Gohan fell asleep, but not by his will.

**V: I had that in my mind for a while, and I could not resist making that. Anyway, see ya guys soon!**


	8. Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey

**V: Next chapter of the story, and like I had said, school has started, meaning slower updates. I can't really tell since all of my updates are random.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Z belongs to Toei Animation and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 8: Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey

Vegeta was still recovering from his encounter with the bratty little girl and her cheap-shot-kicking-below-the-belt-mother. He sat on a bench, cursing under his breath.

"Stupid girl…stupid woman…" Vegeta cursed, his private parts still hurting. As he sat there on the bench, still in those blasted girl clothes, he caught the stares of several civilians passing by. Vegeta watched them, glaring at each onlooker with extreme loathing.

As he continued to glare, he noticed one man in particular. He was, perhaps, the puniest looking human Vegeta had the displeasure of looking at. He was ugly to begin with, but he had giant glasses, buckteeth, braces on these teeth, zits, a hunched back, and a stupid little helicopter hat on his head. Vegeta cringed just from looking at him.

Now, that wasn't the worst of it. Vegeta noticed that the repulsive piece of filth was coming towards him.

_Oh, don't you dare. _Vegeta thought. The man kept coming, unaware that he was walking into the den of a ferocious lion. Not just any lion though, on that could blow you up with a blast of large energy in an instant.

But…since Vegeta was from an alien race, and even there most people didn't know what he was, this poor man didn't have a chance in the world of knowing what he was getting into.

The man walked over and sat right by Vegeta. Vegeta shifted his eyes to look at the man. He was pulling out his wallet for some reason. Then, he leaned over towards Vegeta and whispered into his ear.

"How much you want?" the man whispered.

Vegeta turned his head, confused. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"How much you want?" the man asked again. Vegeta just blinked, probably more confused than he had ever been in his life. "You know," the man continued. "for your…'services'."

Vegeta narrowed an eye. "What are these 'services' you speak of?" he asked.

The man whispered into his ear what he wanted. Vegeta's eyes widened and he immediately lurched away form the man.

"FOR THE LOVE OF PETE, I AM NOT GAY!" Vegeta roared. "I'm not a woman, I'm not gay, and I am a happily married, straight man! And even if I was gay, I would never engage in the act of prostitution!"

"Oh that's too bad. You already have a man," the gay-wad said. "Can I at least touch…you know…them?" he asked. He pointed towards the mid-section of Vegeta's body. Vegeta looked up and saw what was possibly the gayest grin you could see on a man.

"GAHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta roared. "THAT'S IT!" Vegeta stepped back and stuck out his palm. "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"CAAAAAlllll meeeee…" the gay-wad cried as he disappeared into the air. Vegeta turned around to face the stunned people of the town.

"WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!?" he yelled, raising his arms into a fighting position. Then he heard laughter. A somewhat, familiar, childish laugh, like it was coming form something not too small, but not too big. Vegeta looked to his left and saw there, a boy with long purple hair and holding some spandex, and looking confused.

"Father?"

"What do you want, Trunks? Have you come to taunt me even more?"

"Father," Trunks asked. "I-is there something you want to tell me?"

"Huh? What are you talking ab-" Vegeta froze. It was then he snapped out of his daze and realized that he was still wearing the dress. Vegeta sweat-dropped. "No, wait, Trunks! I-it's not what you think!"

"Umm, Father, are you a homosexual?" Trunks blinked.

"NO, NO-NO-NO-NO! Trunks, I'm…I'm not gay! Okay!" Vegeta pleaded.

"Trunks!" Krillin yelled, just catching up. "Trunks are you…" Krillin stopped and stared at Vegeta in his girly, pink dress. "…uh, Trunks…who is that?" Krillin asked.

"It's my dad," Trunks said quietly. "he's turned to the gay side!"

"TRUNKS! I AM NOT GAY! I STILL LIKE WOMEN!" Vegeta cried, desperately trying to convince his son that he was still straight.

"Really?" Trunks asked. Vegeta nodded his head yes. "Then that means…" Trunks then yelled loudly. "YOU'RE A TRANSVESTITE!"

Vegeta then fainted anime-style. Krillin, on the other hand was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Trunks, TRUNKS, I'm not a transvestite!" Vegeta cried, regaining his ability to stand. "Where did you even learn that word!?"

"Trunks, where'd you…" Tien cried with Yamcha and Goku behind him. He too, as Yamcha did, stopped to stare at Vegeta's attire. "Uh, …who's she?"

"It's my dad," Trunks said quietly, in utter embarrassment as the others simply watched him. "He's turned into a transvestite."

"I…AM…NOT…A…**TRANSVESTITE!**" Vegeta roared.

"Shame on you for terrorizing a poor little boy with your transvestite ways!" Krillin cried, wagging his finger at Vegeta, playing along with Trunks.

"Ah…uh…gh…GAAAAAAAAAAH!" Vegeta screamed, grabbing his hair. "I'M NOT A TRANSVESTITE! STOP CALLING ME ONE!"

Trunks, Goku and the rest broke into laughter which lasted for a good thirty seconds, which only made Vegeta even more agitated.

"Now, in all seriousness, I actually to give you these back," Trunks said as he threw some spandex on Vegeta's legs.

"You should probably head back home and change. Bulma was laughing her butt off when she saw you like this," Krillin laughed as he then walked away with Trunks and the other three to do who knows what as Vegeta growled, and flew away with his clothing.

"You were in on this, weren't you Goku?" Tien asked.

"Yeah. I needed something to cheer me up, and this was this was the closest I could get."

"Look, don't worry. We'll get him back. Plus, you got another little bundle coming, right?"

"Yeah," Goku said, remembering Chi-Chi was pregnant.

* * *

Gohan was now starting to wake up, groggily.

"Uh... what happened?"

"I happened."

Gohan then saw a one handed man with red clothing, and he noticed he was inside of a ship, and was trapped in a small cage. He obviously knew who this was, the hook gave it away. He knew this was just a waste of his time.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked as if he wasn't giving a single care in the world, even if he knew.

"Why, I am the elegant Captain James Hook, most feared pirate in all of Never Land!"

Gohan wasn't really surprised. Hook was always boastful, and there would be times he would resort to crazy methods. But Gohan knew he could get out no time flat, so he decided to let this play out.

"Yeah, I know that. Why did you capture me?"

"Well, the answer is quite simple, boy. I can tell you are now friends with those puny pirates, and you also want to go home. Well, I believe I can help you."

"Yeah right. First of all, you don't even know where I live. Second, I'm not leaving until I've dealt with someone."

Hook was now annoyed at the demi-Saiyan's retort.

"Listen here, boy. You have no idea who you're dealing with. I suggest you-"

"Can I leave now? I'm getting bored."

"Grr! You listen you, brat! You do, what I say, and..." Hook grew confused as Gohan put his hand up.

"Umm, what are you doing?" Hook asked. Gohan smirked. "Why, I'll show you," And Gohan fired a large yellow blast into the sky, creating a hole in the Jolly Roger's hull. It also broke the cage he was in, which allowed him to fly away freely.

"Heheh, bye!" Gohan said playfully as he went to reunite with his friends.

"BLAST YOU, BOY!" Hook screamed from afar.

"Gee, sir. That boy is pretty strong," Sharky said.

"SO WHAT! HE'S STILL A PUNY PIRATE, AND I'LL GET HIM!"

Out in the sunlit waters Izzy desperately paddled with all her might across the sparkling waves in a mad zeal to get to the other side while jets of water streams shot towards her from all angles, getting closer and closer to her as the brown haired tomboy pushed her faltering body for all that it was worth despite the extra tons strapped to her limbs.

At the same time, Cubby was just watching her struggle, but this was part of life, and Gohan had been doing these kinds of thing ever since he was a little boy, younger than Cubby at that fact.

"Must... not... give up..." she groaned as her muscles twitched and jerked violently in protest of her actions. "No, Gohan is... counting on me to be as good as him... and I want to get as strong as he is!"

Unfortunately for her, today was not a good day to go in the water as the current was a bit more powerful than normal today.

"At this rate, I'm going to be stuck out here on this lake all day," Izzy whimpered as she swam.

Meanwhile, Gohan stood just outside the forest on Shipwreck Beach, eyes shut as he bathed in the fiery aura of his Super Saiyan 2 powers. He had already gone back to Jake, and finished the rest of his training session. After that, he was allowed to just hang out with Cubby. Unfortunately, Izzy was still swimming, so she was left out.

_The trick isn't in my energy flow — it's in the rate of energy consumption, _the half-Saiyan thought as beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and his muscles shivered slightly under the enormous burden of holding the transformation for more than twenty-four hours.

_I need to learn to conserve the rate of energy I'm using up in this form,_ Gohan thought. _To do that, I need better emotional control. But this state is so taxing on mind and body... I-I don't know if I can do it._

Gohan shook his head stubbornly. _No, stop thinking that, Gohan — if you could master the first Super Saiyan form... then you can certainly master the second. You're a descendant of the Saiyans just like Vegeta and Dad. You can do it._

Gohan took in several deep, calming breaths, slowing his breathing in tune with the ki radiating off his body.

_Focus your mind..._ he instructed himself. _Clear away all unnecessary thoughts. Make your mind a complete blank, a still crystal underwater. Empty out all the worries and the shame and the petty attachments. Concentrate... be still... calm... controlled... relax... relax..._

For a very brief second, Gohan's aura seemed to tighten around him, as though it were flowing more easily around his body than it normally did, a sign that with enough training, he could learn to master Super Saiyan 2...

And then without warning, a sharp pain shot through his tail.

Gohan's whole body jerked upright, as though he had stuck his finger in an electric socket, and he glanced back behind him.

There was Izzy, sopping wet and looking utterly exhausted but with a light smirk on her face as she held his tail.

"Surprise!" she said. "Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you?"

Then Izzy laughed, sounding immensely pleased with herself.

"I completed the lap," she helpfully told the young hybrid.

"But... Izzy... you... my..." Gohan groaned as he felt strength rapidly leave his arms and legs.

A second later, he was collapsing facefirst to the grass as his Super Saiyan aura vanished and he reverted to his normal state.

"Hey, Gohan, what's wrong?" Izzy wondered, noticing the change in his hairstyle.

"T-Tail..." Gohan whimpered. "Tail!"

"Hm?" Izzy repeated, blinking her eyes rather quickly.

"Tail..." Gohan moaned. "Please... let go... it hurts whenever someone grabs my tail..."

And instantly Izzy let go, hands flying to her cheeks in total shock.

"Shiver me timbers, I'm sorry!" Izzy muttered guiltily. "I didn't know!"

"No, of course not, how could you?" Gohan said as he made his way upright, rubbing the back of his head. "Just don't do it again."

"I promise," Izzy said.

"Guess that means I still have a lot to work on as well. When Vegeta first came to my home, I remember something he said."

_"Do you really think we'd be the warriors we are now if we left such an obvious weakness left untrained?" Vegeta said as Nappa hit Piccolo in the head when he tried to grab his tail._

"So, I'm guessing if I can withstand this, then it won't be a problem. For now..." Gohan swiftly wrapped his tail around his waist so it would not be pulled anymore.

"So, where are the others?" Gohan asked.

"They said they were going sledding on our toboggan, and I think I know where. Wanna come?" Izzy asked.

Gohan nodded. He had never really sled before, so he decided to try it out, but before asking what it was.

"So, what's sledding?"

Izzy was utterly dumbfounded. "You don't know?"

"Nope, not one bit. Truth is, I've never actually been sledding. Maybe you can tell me about it."

"Well, we got something called a sled or toboggan, then we ride it down on snow. Simple enough?" Gohan nodded, meaning he understood. "Now come on. I bet they're waiting at Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon." Suddenly, Gohan chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"Well you kind of reminded me of my mother, who's name is Chi-Chi."

"Really? That's a nice name. Say, do you think you can take me back, so I can change for the snow?" Gohan then took Izzy in his arms, and flew to where Pirate Island was, and once she was done, they flew to Jake by Gohan sensing him out.

It took a while, but they finally arrived to the top of the canyon, where Jake and Cubby were waiting, dressed up for the ride. Gohan decided to stay on top of the mountain to watch them, as he decided to see how sledding worked for himself. They were a bit surprised Gohan hadn't really changed. He was still wearing his gi from the Cell Games. Surprisingly, he was alright with the cold weather and wasn't really bothered by it. The three friends shrugged as they then sled down the mountain.

Gohan was just watching, seeing the three children enjoy themselves.

"Hn?" He sensed someone. He looked up a nearby cliff, and saw someone. A blue-humanoid child, holding a staff.

"It's those pirates. Here's my chance to put them on ice. Uncle ShiverJack sure will be proud," The boy said as he pointed his staff at the sled.

"Steady... just like I practiced." The pointer of the staff started to glow. "And... Freeze Snap!" He commanded as he tried to cast a spell, but only failed as a single cloud came up on top of him, and started snowing. "Ah, frostbite."

He was now pretty upset as he was trying to get the cloud out of sight.

"What are you doing?" The boy nearly jumped when he saw another boy standing behind him.

"Oh, uhh, hi?" He greeted awkwardly.

"What are you trying to do to them?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, well, my uncle just really hates these pirates, and I want to prove how great I am by bringing them to him," The boy said. Gohan shook his head. This was probably a misguided child.

"Did your uncle ever say they were evil?"

"Well, yes."

"Then he lied to you. They're really friendly people. In fact, when I didn't have a home, they took me in and let me stay with them."

"Really?" Gohan nodded. "Trust me, they're really good friends. You're uncle was probably trying to manipulate you."

"But, my uncle would never do such a thing!" The boy protested.

"Well, it looks like he did." Gohan took a step forward as he was now standing right beside the blue boy.

"Look, I know it's hard to believe when you're family is lying to you, but you need to trust me. Just see them for yourself. You'll like them."

The boy looked back at the three children, who seemed to be enjoying themselves. The blue boy saw the innocent faces they had, of pure joy. He put down his staff.

"Thanks. By the way, I'm Gohan."

"I'm ChillyZack," The boy replied.

"ChillyZack? I've heard some pretty strange names, but this one takes the cake. No offense."

"None taken. Also, do you think you can do me a favor?" ChillyZack then whispered something in Gohan's ear.

"Oh, I think I understand. So they know you're uncle, but they don't know you." ChillyZack nodded in response.

"Alright, I'll keep the secret, but if they figure it out, I'm sorry. So come with me. I'm pretty sure they'll stop soon for me. Grab on," Gohan ushered ChillyZack. "Wait, why?"

"You'll see." ChillyZack then grabbed Gohan's arm, as suddenly, he was covered in a white sphere, and was now off the air, much to ChillyZack's surprise.

"WOOAAHH!"

"Well, what do you think?" Gohan asked cheerfully.

"It's pretty cool! I guess!" ChillyZack said back.

Gohan spotted Jake and his crew stopping for the moment, and landed right next to them.

"Oh, ahoy Gohan," Jake said. He and his friends got a good look at ChillyZack who was hiding behind the half-Saiyan.

"Who's your new friend here?"

"Well, I wouldn't really call him a friend. We just met. His name's Zack."

"Well, ahoy Zack. I'm Captain Jake, and this is my crew, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and you've already met Gohan here."

"So what are you doing here?" Cubby asked curiously. Gohan simply said nothing as he waited for an answer.

"I uhh… wanted to play in the snow. You see, I'm the son of a fisherman, and I've never seen snow before," He said as Skully flew next to him, suspicious.

"You know, you look like someone we know, only smaller."

"Uhh, maybe you've seen my dad. He fishes all over the Never Sea!"

"Sounds fishy to me," Skully retorted.

"Skully, that's no way to treat a new matey," Jake stepped in. Skully flew away, still suspicious. "Say Zack, wanna ride on our new wind sail toboggan? We'll show you around Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon." ChillyZack was a bit thankful that Jake had stepped in, otherwise he would have been exposed.

"Really? I didn't know pirates were so friendly," ChillyZack said.

"Yay hey! We're always on the lookout for new mateys," Izzy said.

"Nice stick! What's if for?" Skully wondered.

"I'm gonna need this to freez… uhh, I mean, it's my, uhh…, walking stick!" ChillyZack claimed. He was trying to make this as believable as possible as he walked around with it. "I use it when I... walk," He claimed as he snapped his fingers.

"All hands on deck, mateys! Yo ho, let's go show Zack the snow!" Jake exclaimed as they all smiled.

"Gohan, wanna come?" Jake asked. "Oh, yeah." Gohan was pretty excited as he had never been sledding before, so this was going to be his first experience. And as usual, a musical note came along as the three children sang.

* * *

"Oh, Trunks. You're back!" Bulma exclaimed. She was still in her lab, working on the Dimensional Hopper as it was covered up in a large white sheet. The shape looked very similar to Goku's spaceship he used to get to Planet Namek.

"Yeah, Father really lost his cool when he had your dress on," Trunks said.

"Yeah, I bet he did. Anyway, I'm pretty sure the Dimensional Hopper is close to finished. Here's what you are going to have to do. Inside, in the control panel, you'll set the coordinates to each alternate universe, and in seconds, you'll be there. Simple as that."

"You know, there's a reason you're the smartest on the planet. Thanks," Trunks thanked.

"Anytime. Now why don't you go play with your baby brother?" Bulma asked, mentioning the baby Trunks from the present.

"Well, he's not technically my brother, but sure." Trunks then walked away to see his present counterpart.

"They grow up so fast," Bulma said to herself as she went back to work.

* * *

At this point, the five friends finally stopped near a tree in the snow as ChillyZack was holding lots of snow globes.

"Thanks for the guided tour, Captain Jake," ChillyZack thanked.

"You're welcome Zack. Hey, wanna try out the toboggan?" Jake offered.

"Sure." ChillyZack took the offer as he handed Cubby the snow globes, and sat at the back.

"Here comes the wind. Show us what you can do, Zacky-boy!" Skullu ushered as ChillyZack started the ride. "Hold on, everybody!" He yelled as they left just in time as a sharp piece of ice landed on the ground. During the ride, they went through a huge chunk of snow. The saw each other completely covered in snow everywhere, except for their faces as the shook it off.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah!" They repeated as they were zigzagging down the snowy hill.

"Watch out for that, branch!" Skully yelled as they hit a tree branch.

They were now sliding across thin ice as Skully yelled. Now, they were back on the snow, heading for a tree. "I think we're gonna, c-crash!" ChillyZack exclaimed.

"Abandon toboggan!" Jake ordered and they all did just that as the toboggan broke, but now, multiple sharp pieces of ice fell from a tree, and trapped the four, excluding ChillyZack as he ran to them.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked frantically.

"Everyone's fine, but it looks like we're trapped," Jake replied.

"But I didn't mean to-"

"Ooh, you've done well, ChillyZack! You caught 'em all by yourself! Why, you're a chip off the old ice block." This voice belong to ShiverJack, who was also with his two snow mugs.

"Uncle ShiverJack!?" ChillyZack exclaimed.

"UNCLE!?" The three exclaimed.

"Zack is ShiverJack's nephew?" Izzy questioned, surprised. It seemed everyone was now losing his trust. Gohan leaned on a tree as he watched the scene unfold.

"That kid's no matey!" Skully squawked. "He's a cold-hearted, double crosser, just like his uncle!"

"To think you came all the way to capture Captain Jake, for me. It almost brings a frozen tear to me eye. And look, we have another one, even better," ShiverJack said mentioning Gohan who simply glared. He knew he could already get out, but he wanted to see just what would happen.

"I... I don't know what to say, uncle. I think I was wrong about these pirates," ChillyZack explained.

"Wrong? You'd be as right as icy rain! I couldn't be prouder of ya!"

"Proud? Of me?" ChillyZack had a sense of pride in him, but that quickly faded away. "I... I don't feel good about what I've done at all."

"Ah, don't be so modest dear nephew. You've trapped Jake and his annoying crew, and now, I can finally get me revenge." Unfortunately, he wasn't.

"I hate to break up their little family reunion, but Mighty Captain's Sword, turn up the heat!" Jake called as his sword glowed red, and sliced the ice pillars in half, freeing him and his friends.

"Alright Zack, or Chilly, or whatever your name is."

"But Jake, I-" ShiverJack put a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Nephew, pay no heed to the pirate's threats. I finally found the spell I've been looking for all night. Observe, a master wizard at work." The two mugs then lifted the ice wizard up as casted a spell.

"Snow Constrictor, arise!" Jake and his friends left out of the way while Gohan took off into the air. Cubby was getting frightened at the sight as he pointed at the ice. "Frozen coconuts!"

"It's some kind of snow snake!" Izzy exclaimed as it roared.

"Run!" Izzy yelled as the ran away from the snake. ChillyZack tried to help, but his uncle pulled him away.

"Look out!" Jake said.

"No way!" Izzy exclaimed as there were some close calls.

"Coconuts!" Cubby yelled as the snow snake got a hold of them.

"We're not sunk yet mates, so let's turn up the heat." Jake then sliced the snake's neck with the heat of his sword, but it simply regenerated.

"Crackers, it's not melting."

"Let me try!" Gohan ushered as he flew back a few inches, and put his hands over him as yellow energy appeared over him.

"Masenko!" He yelled as he fired the attack at the middle of the monster's body, but it also regenerated as well. "Darn it!"

"Pretty good spell, eh? Stylish, sinister and definitely chilly," ShiverJack boasted as ChillyZack watched the children get strangled by the tight grip of the monster, and Gohan growling in anger as he fired another Masenko to the head, but that regenerated as well. ChillyZack finally had enough.

"Stop it uncle! Let them go!" ShiverJack was really shocked at the request his nephew made. "They're my... they're my mateys!"

"Mateys? Has your brain gone cold? These pirates are evil and must be destroyed!"

"That's what I thought when I came here, but now I know better. Let them go or..." He then grabbed his staff. "Or I'll freeze you!"

ShiverJack laughed. "Sorry boy, but it's clear you haven't got what it takes to be an ice wizard, or to cast any magic spells."

"Oh yeah?" His staff glowed as he successfully casted a spell. "Freeze Snap!" He then shot the attack at his uncle, trapping him. At the same time, the snow monster was gone, and Gohan floated back down to help his friends get up.

"NOOOO!" ShiverJack yelled in anger as ChillyZack chuckled while walking to his uncle. "My Freeze Snap, it finally worked!"

"Oh, look what you've done. Just when I had those pirates at my mercy. How could you be so disloyal?" ShiverJack asked his nephew.

"I wanted you to be proud of me, so I came here to catch Jake and his crew," He explained while Gohan helped Cubby off the snow as he shook it off him. "But then I found out they're really warm and friendly. Everything you're not."

"Hah, you can saw that again. Snow mugs, seize my nephew."

"No!" The boy exclaimed as the two went for him. "Stay back!" He threatened, but not before he got some help.

"Masenko!" Gohan fired an attack at the two giants' feet, which caused an explosion, distracting them.

"NOW!" Gohan ushered ChillyZack. "Got it. Freeze Snap!" The ice boy then froze the feet of the two snow mugs, just like he did with his uncle.

"Yo ho, way to snow, you two!" Jake exclaimed as he and his friends ran up the ChillyZack and the descending Gohan.

"Thanks, Zack. You saved us from that snake!" Jake thanked. "And that other snake is your uncle!" Skully added on.

"I'm sorry he attacked you," The boy apologized. "You'll be sorry for the day you found your new mateys!" ShiverJack yelled. "And you! I don't know where you came from, but I know you're with them, so expect yourself to be at my mercy as well!" He yelled at Gohan, who only smirked knowing he can't be beaten by anyone here. "Now get over here and unfreeze me!"

"Izzy, if that old ice wizard keeps hollering like that, he might cause an avalanche. Would you call that an emergency?" Jake asked.

"Close enough." Izzy then took some pixie dust from her pouch, and sprayed it on the three trapped on ice. "Pixie dust away." The three were now floating away from sight.

"This is an outrage. One day, you will all feel my cold wrath. Especially you, Jake, and the same goes for your new friend, whatever his name is. There were now far away.

"Frostbite. I've never seen Uncle ShiverJack so angry. I think I'd better hang out here, until he cools down."

"Good idea. In the meantime, I'll introduce you to our penguin pals," Jake offered.

"You guys have a lot in common," Skully commented. "Yeah, you love the cold." Cubby joked as everyone laughed.

"Hey guys, the day's not over yet. You know what that means, back to training," Gohan said as the three children groaned.

"Can anyone fill me in?" ChillyZack asked.

**V: Yeah, this is probably how I'm going to be doing it. Don't worry, Cell will make an appearance on one of them. So, see all of you next time.**


	9. Vegeta's Baby Problems

**V: Chapter 9, and boy this story is definitely one of my favorites to write. Also, if I skip any episodes, that means I don't really know how to do it. I'll skip some, but the only I definitely won't skip is the Legion of Pirate Villains. There's a reason and you'll all see.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I never will. If this was real, you would be watching this in a website where fanfiction episodes are made, with the voice actors, animation and everything.**

Chapter 9: Vegeta's Baby Problems

Jake, Izzy and Cubby were gathered around Gohan, all of them looking supremely exhausted. Their limbs hung loosely by their sides like limp rags while their bodies appeared to be trembling from head to foot with weary fatigue from all the dodging, swimming, and running they had been doing.

"Gohan, please tell us we can take a break now," Jake pleaded, covered in various bruises and tiny cuts.

"Nope, sorry, Jake," Gohan replied, now back in his Super Saiyan 2 state. "There isn't any point in doing this if you keep taking breaks in between training. But believe me, it will get easier. Your body just isn't used to putting in so much effort now — give yourselves some time."

"Okay," Izzy sighed, rubbing her sore butt from all the hits the hard water had inflicted on her. "Ouch, it stings."

"Now what do we do?" Cubby said inquisitively.

"Now it's time for you to move on to your afternoon training," Gohan informed them all. He glanced at his friends, thinking hard on their next exercise. "Hm... hm... what to do now... oh, I know! Jake, Izzy, Cubby, please stand several feet apart."

Sharing exasperated glances, the three sighed and moved to do as they had been ordered.

"Excellent," Gohan said. "Now, this next exercise will be designed to improve your coordination and your reflexes."

He glanced at the assembled group of friends.

"Here is how the next part of your training is going to work. I hope you three are ready for this," Gohan told them as they got ready themselves. "Your job will be to catch every rock that's thrown at you and we're not gonna quit until you learn to catch every single one."

"Thank Never Land," Cubby sighed, sounding relieved. "Something easy to do now."

"Yeah, that sounds simple enough," Jake agreed, gasping for air.

"You think so?" Gohan smirked. "Well, you'll soon see."

Gohan then closed his eyes, and put his hands together, confusing the three. And slowly, small chunks of rock were picked up from the ground, and were surrounding Gohan slowly.

"Is he moving things with his mind?!" Jake exclaimed in shock.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" Gohan hollered.

And like that, the rocks that were picked off the ground were now being thrown at the crew of pirates while Gohan was moving them as fast as he could.

"Whoa, this seems — whoa! — easy enough!" Izzy said, catching one rock after the other, although only barely.

"It's a good thing I don't have to do any of this. You guys have my sympathies," Skully told them as he watched the training unfold itself.

"I fell kind of sorry for them too," Gohan whispered in agreement. "But if they want to get stronger, then they'll have to go through this."

"Yeah, what's so — whoa! — hard about — whoa! — this?" the dark-skinned child added, and then, a rock managed to bypass his defenses and slam into him, directly in his forehead. "Ow! Man, that smarts!"

And then a bunch of rocks started getting past him.

"I can't catch that fast!" he said, trying in vain to catch all the flying rocks. "Stop, wait, whoa! Ow!"

"Hey, I think that's enough, kid!" the green parrot said.

"Oh!" Izzy said, snatching one out of the air. "Wait! Oh! Whoa! There's one! Stop! Hold on! Ow!"

Now encumbered by their added weight and already worn out from their previous workout session, Jake, Izzy, and Cubby began fumbling, losing their balance, and staggering around like drunken adults as more and more rocks started smashing into them.

"Wait! Ow! Stop! Ow! Ow! Whoa! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Cubby cried, shielding his body from all the incoming projectiles.

Izzy screamed, covering her head like a scared little girl.

"Don't just stand there!" Gohan said. "Catch them! You're letting too many of them get past you!"

"Is he being serious?!" Jake demanded as the rocks continued pelting against his body.

And so they could be found an hour later, standing there with many big bumps and black and blue marks dotted across their skin.

"Okay, so that didn't work so well," Gohan stated with sweatdrop.

"Didn't work so well?" Izzy repeated, sounding furious. "Didn't work so well?! It was a total disaster!"

And she stomped forward angrily, coming face-to-face with Gohan, and despite the awesome power granted to him by his Super Saiyan 2 transformation, he still cowered under the might of the girl, who reminded him much of his mother. Jake was surprised as well. It's not everyday Izzy got really ticked off.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Izzy," Gohan said, feeling slightly guilty that he might have been neglecting his friends' welfare. "I told you this was going to be very hard. I know it's tough, but it really will make you stronger, I promise it will. It's just gonna take a little time, that's all. But you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you to do this. If you don't think you're up to it then you can stop now."

Izzy sighed and folded her arms. _Why is it so hard to stay mad at you? _She mused.

"Well, I suppose you've got a point," the tomboy grumbled.

"What... do we do... next?" Cubby asked, sounding like he was literally seconds away from keeling over.

"Yeah. Even though I'm not doing anything, my wings are getting pretty tired," Skully added.

Gohan appraised his three students carefully. _I don't want to push them too hard; they are normal kids, after all._

"I think we'll do just one more exercise today," Gohan said.

"And what is it now?" Jake wheezed, looking completely terrified at the thought of whatever their half-Saiyan friend had in store for them now. "Sitting on top of a bed of spikes? Learning how to catch fire in our hands? Jumping off a cliff?"

"No, no," Gohan said, shaking his head. "I think we'll finish with a simple game of tag. You're all wearing weights; try and tag me a hundred times in the air and we'll call it quits for today."

"Wait, in the air? How? We can't fly like you," Jake said.

"Well, don't you have that little dust thing you can use?" Gohan queered.

"Yeah, but we only use pixie dust for emergencies," Izzy added on.

"Well, make this an acception. I'm sure it'll be no big deal," Gohan replied.

"Oh finally," Izzy said happily. "Something easy to do."

"Easy? Maybe," Cubby allowed, and then he sighed wearily. "But we haven't had a single easy thing to do yet."

"Aw, come on, Cubby, cheer up!" Jake answered. "What's so hard about playing tag? Just try and think of it as a game!"

Gohan nodded, and then his conscience wouldn't leave him alone.

"Also... I'm sorry that I've been pushing you all so hard. I know it's brutal, but it's the only way you'll get stronger," Gohan said with faint tears shining in his eyes. "Like I said, you don't have to do it. I only went along with it because you said you wanted to be trained..."

His shoulders shook with suppressed emotion.

"I can't imagine what you must think of me," Gohan said. "That I'm some cold, heartless monster. Please, if any of you have reservations about my type of training, just say so, and you can stop any time."

His voice grew hoarse.

"You're my friends and I don't want to hurt you," he concluded.

Suddenly, a hand on his shoulder made him up into Izzy's smiling face.

"Hey, you don't have to be sorry," she said sincerely. "I'm sure it's all in a good cause, right, guys?"

Jake nodded earnestly. "Yeah, I know you wouldn't be pushing us so hard if we couldn't handle it."

"Speak for yourself," Cubby mumbled. "I think I'm about to drop dead."

"Just ignore him," Izzy said. "He could use a nice hard workout."

Gohan nodded, feeling much happier than he had a moment again, despite the emotional strain of the Super Saiyan 2 form.

"Thanks, guys," he said, with a fairly discernible level of cheer making its way past his cool Super Saiyan 2 tone. "You're the best!"

* * *

(DBZ Kai The Formidable Warrior, The Saiyan OST Begins)

Goku and Vegeta were training in the gravity room in Super Saiyan as Vegeta challenged him to see who was the best of the two, and who was closer to reaching Gohan's level of power.

"It's time to find out which one of us is the true Saiyan Elite. If you'll think I'll let myself be beaten by low class scum like you, then you're sorely mistaken, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as he blocked a punch from Goku.

"Is that so, well maybe you've forgotten that low class scum can surpass an elite like you if he puts his mind to it!" Goku retorted.

As they battled, Goku came up with a distraction.

"Hey, look. Trunks is here!"

"What? Where?" Unfortunately for Vegeta, he fell for the bait as he was knocked down by Goku's sledgehammer.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU DARE TRICK ME, YOUR PRINCE!" Vegeta roared in anger as he then charged st Goku, and went full power on him as the low class Saiyan desperately tried to block Vegeta's punches, and they were making his hands burn a bit.

Finally, Goku caught them as he spun Vegeta around, and kicked him to the ground.

"Fine, if that's how you want it, let's you handle this!" Vegeta then curled his hands to the side as Goku cupped his hands together and chanted.

"Kaaa... meee..."

"Galick..."

"Haaa... meee..." They were about to fire their attacks, but they never got the chance too.

(OST Ends)

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU BOTH NO BLASTS IN THE CHAMBER! SO HELP ME DENDE, IF YOU TWO MORONS BREAK IT AGAIN, I'M MAKING SURE THE BOTH OF YOU GET NO FOOD FOR A WHOLE TWENTY FOUR HOURS!" Bulma yelled as she opened the gravity chamber and turned it off.

Vegeta and Goku stopped powering up as the reverted back to their base forms and looked at Bulma in fear. She knew no food was a Saiyan's worst nightmare.

"Sorry," Goku said as he landed back down. "Speaking of food, can you make some?"

"Why don't you go ask Chi-Chi?"

"I could, but she's pregnant, and she was kind of scary and confusing when she was pregnant with Gohan," Goku replied, thinking about how Chi-Chi would be while she was pregnant with their second child.

_Chi-Chi was in only a bra and underwear – and since Gohan wasn't anywhere near home, she hadn't bothered to close the door. She had her arms crossed above her growing stomach and was glaring at something Goku couldn't see. He pushed the door open and stepped into the bedroom room._

_Goku followed her frown. On the bed was what looked like every piece of clothing she owned. Dresses and skirts in various colors, shirts and pants, even pajamas were strewn all over the bed. Sure enough, her side of the closet, and most of her half of our dresser, was empty._

_She sniffled and Goku's eyes went wide when he saw the tears gathering at the corners of her dark eyes._

_"Uh… Chi-Chi? What's wrong?"_

_She turned her glare at the Saiyan and he instinctively slid his foot backwards toward the door and the relative safety of the hallway._

_And then she burst into tears. Noisy tears._

_His jaw dropped._

_Before Goku could decide what to do, she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his bare chest, the noticeable swell of her stomach getting in the way._

_Goku gingerly rubbed her back. "Talk to me, Chi. What's wrong?"_

_"N-nuh-nothing fiiiiiiiits!" she wailed into her husband chest._

"Then go help her then. As a husband, it's your job your wife is doing alright, and perfectly comfortable during her pregnancy," Bulma told her lifelong friend. Goku thought long and hard about what would happen if he didn't show up. Chi-Chi would kill him. He finally sighed as he gave in.

"Alright. Tell both Trunks' I said hi. See ya," Goku then used Instant Transmission to go to his loving wife.

"So, are you any closer to finishing the blasted device, woman?" Vegeta asked Bulma, specifically about the Dimensional Hopper.

"It's going good. Now for once, just take him," Bulma said, mentioning baby Trunks.

"For the last time, no," Vegeta replied.

"Just hold him!" Bulma said as she held out Trunks to Vegeta after his training session with Goku. "I need to go to the lab with our son from the future watch your son from the present."

Vegeta glared at her.

Bulma raised a brow. "How can a big bad Saiyan warrior such as yourself be afraid to hold his own son?"

"It's not my job to take care of him!" Vegeta growled.

"You helped make him so it is your job to help take care of him!" Bulma snapped angrily and pushed her son into his father's hands. "Now take your son and go bond with him or I'll put off fixing the gravity room even longer."

Vegeta snarled angrily at her, but left the room with Trunks. He knew she would do just what she threatened. Stupid Earth woman.

He went to the living room and put Trunks on the floor and just stared at him. "What am I supposed to do with him?"

Trunks stared up at his dad with a grin.

Vegeta stared back at him with a frown. "This is stupid. You are one year old. You don't know anything that goes on around you."

Trunks frowned at him.

"Woman!" Vegeta screamed "Woman!"

"I have a name, Vegeta." Bulma shouted as she marched into the room with a glare. "And you've been alone with him for a minute. What could you possibly need?"

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Vegeta growled, pointing at Trunks.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Bond with him. Play with him. Do something so he gets to know his dad!"

Vegeta looked back down at Trunks. "Could always train him."

"You will do no such thing!" Bulma screamed. "He is one year old. He is not ready for training." She pointed a finger in his face. "Not one scratch on him, Vegeta. Play with him!" And with that, she left the living room to go back to her lab.

Vegeta glared at her as she left. Like he knew anything about babies. He was a warrior for goodness sake.

"Damn it," Vegeta growled as he marched over to the phone with Trunks's eyes following him every step of the way. "Why is it that there is only one warrior who has a son?!" He punched in the numbers and waited for the idiot to pick up.

"Hello?"

Vegeta glared at the phone. Not who he wanted to pick up. "Woman, put your mate on the phone."

"Vegeta?" Chi-Chi asked incredulously. "You know how to use a phone? Wait, you know our phone number?"

"Woman, I do not have the patience for this! Put your stupid father on the phone now!" Vegeta snapped.

There was silence for a moment, which Vegeta assumed was that Chi-Chi was finally going to get his rival.

"He's outside training," Chi-Chi said a moment later.

Vegeta growled. "Then go get him now before I decide to come over there and ki blast you!"

"I don't think my husband would appreciate that."

Teeth gritted in frustration, Vegeta said, "Unless you want your punishment from me to be for me to attack you and drag you into the gravity room at 300 times normal gravity you will put Kakarot on the phone within the next ten seconds!"

And at that, Vegeta finally heard the sounds of Chi-Chi moving and couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction.

"GOKU!"

Vegeta winced and pulled the phone away from his ear. Stupid woman.

"THE ALMIGHTY PRINCE OF SAIYANS IS ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!"

That was it. He was going to kill Chi-Chi. He knew Goku's wife was mocking him.

"Hey Vegeta, what's up?" Goku asked a moment later.

"I'm going to kill your wife."

"Vegeta!" Goku snapped. "You will do no such thing. Now, why did you really call?"

Vegeta looked back at Trunks, but to his shock found him not in the same spot. When he felt a tug on his pants, he looked down to see Trunks sitting there, grinning up at him proudly. His eye twitched. If it was anything else, he would so not be asking Kakarot of all people for this. If it was anything else, he would blast himself before asking Kakarot of all people.

"The woman told me to bond with Trunks. What the hell am I supposed to do with a one year old?!" Vegeta shouted into the phone.

At the residence of the Saiyan himself, Goku was barely managing to keep himself from laughing while his wife stared at him in confusion. He couldn't believe that Vegeta was asking him for help with his son. The powerful Prince of Saiyans unsure of how to handle his son. It was great.

* * *

So far, air tag was really fun to play, even though this was for training.

"For the first time today, I'm actually having fun training!" Izzy cried. "Well, almost."

And she flew forward, pressing her hand against Gohan, but he disappeared.

"You're too slow!" Gohan taunted. He was holding back for their sake, but would make it harder for them.

"Man, Gohan. You are much faster than you look!" Jake groaned.

"That's one hundred!" Izzy said with a haughty smirk. "You're done."

"Yeah, guess so," Gohan agreed as they all flew back to Pirate Island.

_They're were doing very well, _He thought. _I haven't told them yet, but they're showing definite signs of improvement. If they can stick with the training program, in only a few weeks they'll be ready to learn basic energy techniques._

He sighed suddenly. _I never wanted to be the kind of a mentor Piccolo was for me, but I guess it's inevitable when you're training to push yourself beyond your limit. I hope they're not too mad at me when they finish. I couldn't bear it if they hated me..._

After a long evening of training, and meeting ChillyZack, Gohan and his friends were now back home on Pirate Island, and they made sure lots of food was made for the half-breed.

"I swear, no matter how many times I see it, I'll never get used to it," Izzy said as she and the others watched Gohan gulp down all the food places in front of him at an unimaginable speed. They also started to dig in into their food as they were thinking about the training earlier that evening. As the meal progressed, they noticed one thing as time went on.

CRACK!

"Again?" Skully said, exasperated. "That's the eighth glass you've broken already!"

"Sorry," Gohan said, turning his fierce Super Saiyan 2 gaze on him, causing Skully to shiver uncomfortably. "I'm still not used to my power yet in the Super Saiyan 2 state. Just give me time, okay?"

Skully nodded, still a bit unnerved. "Sure, take all the time you need."

And several moments later, Jake, Izzy and Cubby all put down their utensils as they finished their meal, turning their heads to the side as Gohan kept shoveling down bite after bite of delicious-looking food.

Finally, a couple minutes later, Gohan finished off the last morsel of food.

"That was some great food," he said, his tone never changing pitch as he rubbed his belly. "Almost as good as Mom's cooking."

"Soo, we were wondering if you were going to tell us about your adventures," Jake said. "You did say you were going to, right?"

"Oh, yeah. It must've slipped my mind. I guess I should start from when I visited my dad's friends, when I was only four. My first three years were just a normal life, but I did study a lot. But, when I was four, that's when I first started learning about my dad being a Saiyan."

And so the stories began.

**V: Next chapter, Gohan will let out his childhood with his new friends. Stay tunes.**

**W: You mean stay tuned.**

**V: Yeah, that.**


	10. Gohan's Beginning

**W: So as we've mentioned in the last chapter, Gohan will now be telling the story of his childhood. This should be interesting. Also, know that I am posting this when I should be doing my homework instead.**

**B: Damn right. Now enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Z belongs to Toei Animation and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 10: Gohan's Beginning

_"Hey look, we're here. Master Roshi's house," Goku said as he rode along with his four year old son Gohan on the Flying Nimbus. Today was the day Goku would introduce his monkey tailed son to his best friends._

_Inside, Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi we're enjoying themselves when they heard a voice they had not heard in a long time. _

_"Hello?"_

_Bulma turned around, shocked as well as Krillin who was eating. They ran outside and opened the door to see their best friend. _

_"Goku!" Bulma cried out to the Saiyan. "Hey!" Krillin yelled happy to see his childhood friend._

_"Hi!" Goku replied just as cheerful as ever. It was just now they noticed the child Goku was holding._

_"Uhh, so who's the kid?" Bulma asked. "Yeah, what gives, are you babysitting him for somebody?" Krillin wondered, but what Goku was going to say next would shock them greatly._

_"He's my son."_

_Everyone's eyes bulged out as they were struck down to the core. Goku, the clueless man, has a son?_

_"That's right. Crazy, huh?" Goku said as he put Gohan down. Here, Krillin and the others thought the alien would never understand something as complicated as making one, as this was coming from the man who thought that marriage was food._

_"Come on, say hi," Goku told his son who then bowed politely as he greeted them. "Um, hello."_

_The others bowed in response as they said their own greetings. "His name is Gohan," Goku told them._

_"Gohan, eh?" Master Roshi questioned as he took a step forward. "I see, so you named him after your dear old grandpa, did ya?"_

_"Uh huh," Goku responsed. "I have to admit, this is some surprise," Master Roshi continued. "I honestly didn't think you had it in you, Goku." Meanwhile, Gohan was looking at the turtle as he stood behind his tall father._

_"He's so cute! So, how old are you?" Bulma asked as she kneeled down before the demi-Saiyan._

_"I'm four, miss," Gohan replied as he shows four of his fingers to the blue haired genius. "Well, aren't you the little gentleman. Sure he's yours?" Bulma joked as she pet the little boy on his hat. _

_"Well, he gets that from Chi-Chi." The Ox-King's daughter was always the polite one. Even though she screamed a lot, she always meant well. To Bulma, the politeness from the child came from Goku's loving wife. _

_"So tell us some more about yourself, Gohan. What do you wanna be when you grow up?"_

_"I'm gonna be a great scholar," Gohan replied. _

_Bulma couldn't even form words from her mouth. The son of the strongest man on the planet was going to be a scholar, and not take after his father's legacy._

_"Oh, uh, y-you don't say." The turtle then got closer to Gohan as it seemed to be interested in his tail. Scared a bit, he got back behind his dad's legs again. Bulma then noticed something behind the child's back. "A tail?"_

_"Uh, huh," Goku replied. "Just like I used to have, remember?" _

_"Oh, yeah. That's right," Krillin said as Gohan was now patting the turtles on it's soft brown head. _

_Bulma then stood up straight and looked down at Gohan with a strange face._

_"So, uh, Goku, have you noticed anything, I don't know, strange about your boy?" Bulma asked. Goku was confused as he kept staring at the girl. "What do you mean?" _

_Master Roshi then jumped in as well. "For example, does he start acting different when he sees a full moon or anything?" He asked just as nervous as Goku replied calm and cool. "Sees a full moon?" He then looked up at the clear blue sky. "No, but we go to bed pretty early."_

_Gohan was riding on top of the turtle as the four adults watched closely. "Why'd you ask?"_

_Bulma and Master Roshi replied once more as they got nervous again. "Gah, never mind, it's nothing, it's nothing." The three still remember how Goku went Great Ape all those times and never remembered it, and they wanted to keep it that way._

_"He sure takes after you in the looks department, Goku," Krillin complimented as Gohan ran up to the water giggling and smiling with his mouth open, with the turtle following him. "So is he strong like you too?" As a small wave came in, Gohan covered behind the turtle, not used to the water yet. _

_"Well, uhh, it's hard to say, it seems like it sometimes, but I can't give him any martial arts training to find out for sure. Chi-Chi won't let me." During this time, Gohan was playing Rock Paper Scissors with a crab that was on top of the turtle while the four adults talked and watched the boy. "And, go!" Gohan exclaimed as he played with the sea animal._

_"Why not? Seems like a waste if you ask me," Krillin replied. "I know, but Chi-Chi won't budge. She says the world's been at peace for so long now, there's no reason to teach him how to fight. She says he's gotta focus in studying and school." As they were talking, Gohan won the game and in response, the crab blew bubbles in it's face._

_"Hehehehehehehe, so, that little firecracker wife of yours turned out to be a real school mom, did she?" Master Roshi chuckled as Gohan ran to his father. "Daddy!" He yelled happily as he laughed. It was only now Bulma noticed a Dragon Ball on the top of his red hat as she kneeled down a bit._

_"Wow, I can't believe I didn't notice this on Gohan's hat. Is that a Dragon Ball?" She asked Goku as he happily replied without hesitation. _

_"Yep. It's the Four Star Ball. It was my grandpa's most prized possession. I put it in there to remember him by." Gohan was trying to adjust his hat correctly at this moment, and he really looked cute with it. "I also found the Three Star, and Six Star Ball when I was out looking for this one. I keep them back at home." _

_Bulma smiled as she looked up at the sky, remembering all the adventures they had finding the Dragon Balls. Lots of things had happened. They met Master Roshi, Krillin,__ Piccolo, Tien and many others. _

_"Well that takes me back. We had some crazy times searching for those things, didn't we?" Goku chuckled at Bulma's question as he rubbed his hand on his four year old son._

"They were really nice, especially Krillin. In fact, I'm pretty sure right now, I'm taller than him," Gohan chuckled.

"So your dad had lots of adventures when he was young, right?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, all I know is that's how he met his friends, and how he met my mother," Gohan replied.

"So, what happened after that?" Cubby asked curiously.

"Well, you remember how I told you about the Saiyans?" They nodded. "Well, for the first four years of my life, it was very peaceful, but then, later, my uncle Radtiz came along, who was my dad's older brother. He told us everything about the Saiyans, and even offered my dad a job. He declined of course. Then, he sent my dad down, and kidnapped me. He said if he wanted me back, he'd have to kill one hundred people and leave them there on the beach."

Everyone gasped at such an offer. "That's terrible! Your dad didn't really do it, did he?" Jake questioned.

Gohan shook his head. "No, of course he didn't. He would never do such a thing. If it was someone like Frieza, or Cell, then he wouldn't have a problem killing them. But he would never kill innocent people. So, Radtiz then put me in the space pod he used to get here, and trapped me. Then, my dad and Piccolo came to rescue me. At that time, I was a pretty big crybaby, I'm not going to lie. Also, Piccolo wasn't really the nicest guy back then. From what I've heard, he used to be evil, and-"

"Wait, if he was evil, why did your dad work with him?" Skully asked.

"Well, he only wanted to stop Radtiz from taking over the world because he wanted to do it himself. Halfway in the fight, I felt something in me. It felt like anger. When I couldn't take it anymore, I broke the space pod he came in, and from what Piccolo told me, I actually managed to damage my uncle. But at that time, I had no idea what I had done."

"So, you were really strong, but you just didn't know it?" Izzy asked.

"Yep. Then, all the anger I had was replaced with fear and fright. My dad kept telling to get out of here, but I was too scared to move. Then, it was all blank."

"Wait, what do you mean all blank?" Jake asked.

"I was knocked unconscious. The next thing I knew, I was in water and Piccolo was standing in front of me. He explained everything to me, and how my dad sacrificed himself."

"Wait, he's dead?" The parrot asked.

Gohan nodded. "But he came back to life, and don't worry, I'll tell you how. Where I come from, we have these things called Dragon Balls. They're like orange balls with stars on them, and if you get all seven, you can summon a big green dragon named Shenron, and it can grant you anything you want, even if it's means bringing someone who was dead back to life."

"No way!" Cubby exclaimed. "So your dad was brought back!?"

"Yep, but not right away. You see, when Piccolo took me, he said two more powerful Saiyans were going be arriving on one year, so he decided to train me. As for my dad, he was going to receive his own special training while he was dead. Let me tell you, it was not pleasant." Gohan still remembered the eventful six months he had before Piccolo had officially started training him.

(DBZ Kai Desperate Situation OST Begins)

_"Survive?" Gohan asked in front of Piccolo as he was now only wearing a white shirt with his green pants, with his tail still there._

_"After six months, if you've managed to stay alive, I'll teach you how to fight," Piccolo said as the wind blew across his cape. Gohan, then spoke once again, but in a scared tone. _

_"Y-you're leaving me? You can't! I can't stay out here all by myself, alone!" Gohan wailed as water started to appear in his eyes as he held his white shirt. _

_Piccolo only chuckled. "You won't be by yourself. No, you'll have plenty of hungry wild animals to keep you company."_

_Gohan was now more frightened than before as he was shaking up and down a bit and studdering. "You mean, like lions and tigers? But they'll eat me!" Gohan tried to argue, but it was of no avail as Piccolo then shot back sternly._

_"Quiet, no more whining, it's time to start acting like a man, understand?"_

_"But, what do I do?"_

_"Whatever it takes to stay alive for six months, if you can find a way to do that, then at the end, you'll be a stronger fighter, both in body and in mind," Piccolo said as Gohan sniffled. _

_"Remember this, there's a great power inside you just waiting to be unlocked, but it's up to you to bring it out. Use it, believe in your ability. If you want to survive, you'll need to learn how to summon your powers whenever you need them."_

_"But, what if I can't?" Gohan whined. Piccolo'a only response was turning around with his back facing the monkey tailed child. Gohan then tried to plead Piccolo to get him out of this as much as he could._

_"Wait, what am I supposed to eat, I don't have any food, or water, or a bath, or a bed, or anything!"_

_"I guess that's something you're just gonna have to figure out. I never said this would be easy. This is the path fate has chosen for you, the sooner you accept it, the better."_

_As Gohan sniffled, Piccolo took off and went to do some training of his own. Gohan then tried to run as fast as he possibly could to catch up to the Namekian, but it wasn't any good._

_"WAIT! STOP, DON'T GO! YOU CANT'T LEAVE ME HERE! COME BACK, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ALL BY MYSELF!" Gohan cried as Piccolo flew further and further until he was out of sight._

(OST Ends)

"At that time, I knew I was just going to have to deal with it, and survive."

"How could he just do that?! He left you all alone?!" Jake exclaimed.

"Yeah, and that was only the beginning. I know you guys had lots of adventures, but I had witnessed things you can't even begin to fathom. Sure, I didn't expect that ice guy we saw earlier, but I don't think any of you expected to encounter someone like Cell."

Jake still remembered the monster they met a little under a while ago, which was the most evil thing they had ever encountered. Not even Lord Fathom would try to kill anything.

"I guess you guys want to hear about my six months. There really isn't much to say. Once I got used to it, it wasn't really all that hard, but when it passed, that's when the real training began."

"So, this Piccolo person came back after six months, right? What happened then?" Izzy questioned.

"That's a story for another time. I'm pretty tired, and I'm sure you guys are too," Gohan yawned. They did admit they were pretty sleepy.

"Alright, but you're telling us more tomorrow night." They then left to bed.

Meanwhile, Vegeta wasn't having the best time of his life right now.

"Woman, the brat won't eat!" Vegeta glared at the innocent-looking baby in front of him. "Hmph. But you're not innocent at all, are you, little brat?"

Trunks looked up from his high-chair tray. He stared blankly at his father. Vegeta snarled.

"Stop doing that!" he yelled. But Trunks continued to look up at him. "Eat!" Vegeta stated, "Eat! You're a Saiyan! You love to eat!"

Trunks blinked. His tiny fist that rested on the tray grasped Vegeta's right thumb. He raised the thumb to his mouth, drooling on it. Vegeta smirked. "See, you do want to eat. But don't eat my thumb," he pointed to the can of baby food, "Eat this."

Trunks continued to drool. Vegeta growled and pulled his thumb away. Trunks' chin quivered and his small arms stretched out desperately trying to get his Daddy back. He let out a whimper. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Don't start crying, boy. You know you're hungry. Eat," he said and spooned out red mush from the can. Trunks whimpered again. His tail, which hung down behind the chair, shivered. He began to wail.

Immediately, Bulma rushed out of her workroom. She ran over to the high chair, carefully picking Trunks up. "What did you do to him, Vegeta!?" she questioned angrily while whispering softly and soothingly to Trunks. Vegeta set the spoon down and folded his arms.

"The damn brat won't eat."

"My poor Trunksie," Bulma cooed, ignoring Vegeta, "Daddy yelled at you, didn't he?" She glared at Vegeta. "Well?"

"He's crying because I took my thumb away."

"What?" Bulma stroked Trunks' back.

"He wanted to suck my thumb, so I took it away."

Bulma giggled. "Anyway," she began, setting the now happy Trunks back into his high chair, "You said he won't eat?"

Vegeta nodded. Bulma rolled her eyes. "You're obviously not feeding him properly." She dug the spoon back into the red mush. "Here, Trunksie! Open up wide!" She inched the spoon towards him. Trunks eagerly cooperated, happily swallowing the baby food. Vegeta blushed slightly.

"Woman, I swear, I did the same thing and he still won't eat," he protested. Bulma handed the spoon to him.

"Well, then. You try." She stepped back, awaiting the results of Vegeta's parenting skills. Vegeta held the spoon up the Trunks' mouth.

"Eat."

Trunks blinked, then slowly gulped the red mush down. Vegeta stood up proudly, smirking. "Ha! So, the brat does know not to mess with me!"

Bulma laughed softly and turned, walking back to her workroom. Trunks' eyes followed her until she was no longer visible in the twisting hallway. Vegeta scooped up more baby food. "Alright, boy. Eat." He thrust the spoon at him. Trunks' mouth wouldn't budge. Vegeta dropped the spoon with disgust. "Boy!" he yelled. Annoyed. Trunks looked up at him blankly. Vegeta growled. "Fine, brat. If you want it the hard way…" He lunged at the baby in front of him, grasping the upper and lower parts of Trunks' mouth.

Vegeta began to pry Trunks' tiny lips apart. Or he tried…A few minutes later, Vegeta was Super-Saiyan. Sweat dripped off his forehead into his eyes. Trunks' face remained calm, his emotionless expression still fixed on his panting father. And his mouth had still not moved. Vegeta collapsed on the floor in utter defeat. "Damn you, Trunks!" he muttered. He had been conquered by a mere child; his own child.

Without warning, Vegeta leapt up. "But I haven't been vanquished yet!" he shouted. In the other room, Bulma had stopped working on her designs for a solar-powered stroller. Instead, she sat in her chair, her head propped up by her hand, listening to the conversation going on ion the kitchen. Every so often, she would hear her mate insist that he "was not defeated yet." But mostly it was just screams of a power struggle between two opposing forces.

But she hadn't heard a peep out of Trunks. Curious, Bulma decided to check what all the commotion was about. She strode out of the room, winding around the hallways, then nearly collapsed with laughter when she saw her mate and son.

Vegeta glowered at Bulma, who seemed to think it was hilarious to see him in this predicament. "What's so funny, Woman?" he questioned while continuing to try to open Trunks' mouth. Bulma leaned on the wall for support, but still could not speak.

The stubborn Trunks slowly turned his head, saw his mother and began to smile. Vegeta blushed and let go of Trunks. He powered down to his normal form and folded his arms. "Woman. This-this brat refuses to eat if you're not around," he explained, frowning. Bulma giggled again.

"Don't be ridiculous, Vegeta. Just relax. He'll let you feed him if you're less-less aggressive toward him," she advised and winked, "Maybe if you're silly he'll let you."

Vegeta blinked. "Silly?"

Bulma nodded. "Yeah. Playful."

Vegeta's scowl deepened. "Woman, I am a warrior. I do not act 'playful.'" He shuddered at the thought. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Just be nicer." She turned slowly, laughing, and walked back to the world of science. Vegeta looked back at Trunks, whose smile had turned back into a blank expression. Vegeta cursed under his breath. "Be nice…" he muttered.

He picked up the spoon from the floor, rubbed the back on his shirt and set it on the tray. He lowered his head so that it was an inch away from his son's.

"You listen to me, boy. You will eat this baby food. You are a disgrace to the Saiyan race if you don't. Got it?" Vegeta ordered. Trunks blew a spit bubble. Vegeta jerked his head back disgustedly. He scooped up the red mush and held the spoon in front of Trunks. "Open your mouth. Now." Vegeta said sternly.

Trunks blew another spit bubble. Vegeta slammed his hands against the wall, shaking the house. His onyx eyes sparked with anger. "Goddamn it, Trunks! Just eat the damn food!"

For Vegeta, a miracle occurred. Trunks' blank face broke into a smile. His blue eyes shone with playfulness. And he giggled. Vegeta blinked. He eyed the food, then the laughing baby, then the food again. He lunged for the red mush, grabbed the spoon and quickly stuffed the mush down Trunks' throat. The laughing ceased abruptly. Trunks did nothing for a few moments. Vegeta smirked triumphantly and held the baby above his head.

"Ha! You could never defeat Vegeta! Never! What do you have to say about that, huh!?" Vegeta laughed. Trunks' tail twitched, then was still. His chin quivered. He threw up.

Bulma heard Vegeta calling her from the kitchen. She rolled her eyes. This was the last time he would interrupt her! "What is it, Vegeta!?" she cried. Vegeta screamed curses in another language, then replied.

"Woman, the damn brat's-regurgitated on me!"

Bulma sighed and laughed softly. "Well, Vegeta, welcome to Daddyhood!"

More impatient screaming.

Vegeta glared at Trunks, who was back in his high chair. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "You've really done it this time, brat!" He struggled to control his actions.

Trunks' mouth curved up into a smile. And a little pink tongue protruded from it.

**V: It's been a while, but I did it. So, next chapter will be better, I hope. So see y'all next chapter.**


	11. Leigon of Pirate Villains Part 1

**V: Hello! Sorry about the huge delay, we hit a writers block, but now we're back.**

**B: You do realize we escaped right?**

**V: Shut up! Anyways, here's another chapter of Gohan's Escapade, and we skipped all threee weeks, so since I decided to do another delay, the Dimensional Hopper will be completed in one week. So it's back to training here. So, the episodes that had passed are all from The Golden Dragon to Mummy First Mate. So the next episode will be Leigon Of Pirate Villains, with a little bit of differences from the canon. Also, I'm skipping the part where Grim takes them, and the rest of the episode before that, but I'm not skipping the rest. And don't say Gohan sensed him. At that moment, he was too distracted with his friends to even notice. Don't worry. Also, I don't do songs.**

**W: Can we come back now?**

**V: Fine, now enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Z belongs to Toei Animation and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates belongs to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 11: Leigon Of Pirate Villains Part 1

_Gohan, Jake, Izzy and Cubby were walking along the path which would lead them to though their progress was slowed by how sluggish the three humans were walking due to all the extra weight. They were progressing well in their training, and it seemed they were almost ready to learn how to harness their energy, but it wouldn't happen. Not yet anyway. Gohan had told them every detail about his childhood, and Jake and his friends did so to, and they talked of something called a Super Pirate._

_From its description, it was the same as a Super Saiyan, but it seemed Jake wasn't able to bring it out by will. Now, Gohan had decided to bring the power out himself._

_For now, he would stick to the normal training regimen._

_"It's been so long Gohan," Cubby whined while he struggled in vain to quicken the pace. "How long do we have to wear these?"_

_"Until your bodies become used to it all," Gohan informed them in a calm but hard tone. "It's similar to what I'm doing now with my Super Saiyan 2. You can't get any stronger without testing your own limits."_

_"If... you... say... so," Izzy grunted through the exertion of moving her own legs._

_"Even on days we're not training, you should wear those weights, and I need to stay powered up," Gohan explained coolly._

_"You know, I think I am getting kinda used to it," Jake said. "Well, sorta."_

_"Good, that's good!" Gohan said with a very steely smile. "Like I said, it gets easier. You just gotta keep with it."_

_"Speak for yourself!" Cubby complained. "This is the hardest I've ever had to work in my entire life!"_

_"Well, coming from you, somehow that doesn't surprise me," the brown-haired girl said lewdly._

_Ash just sighed as he worked even harder to keep on moving. As they walked, Izzy glanced at Gohan's aura, tilting her head._

_"Is it just my imagination or does that aura seem a little... smoother than it usually does?" she asked._

_Gohan held up his hands, clenching and unclenching them._

_"Yeah, it's weird, but just by practicing my meditation exercises and slowing my breathing down, I've learned I can temper my emotions in my Super Saiyan 2 form," Gohan admitted. "I'm still a long way from being calm and at peace, but now, it feels like that edge is gone. I can think more clearly, and it helps me maintain Super Saiyan 2 longer."_

_"Oh Gohan, I'm proud of you," Izzy said with a flattering smile._

_"That's awesome!" Jake said. "Now you won't be any different than normal."_

_"Yes, but I think I better power down for now," Gohan said simply. "I've been transformed for two days and it's wearing on me."_

_And just like that, the aura dissipated and faded away into nothing while his hair turned back to its ordinary black and fell down into the typical messy style which Gohan usually preferred his hair to be in, modeled, of course, after his father's._

_"I swear, I'm never gonna get used to that," Cubby sighed._

_"Wow," Skully ventured feelingly. "The only thing that changed about you is your hair?"_

_"I gotta say, I like you better this way," Izzy commented. "You look so hard and intense when you're a Super Saiyan 2."_

_"Yeah, definitely," Skully put forth, nodding its head in agreement._

_"I agree completely," Cubby added with an adorable head shake._

_Gohan sighed as the last few elements of Saiyan intensity drained away from him, then he cracked a sincere smile._

_"Thanks!" he said. "It's a full-body experience, physical and emotional, when you're training to master the Super Saiyan 2 form."_

_"Well, I'm glad I'll never have to go through that," Cubby shared. "No offense, but it sounds really painful."_

_"You have no idea, Cubby," Gohan said wryly. "Be thankful you're not a Saiyan."_

_"It still must sense the good heart you have buried inside you," Izzy remarked._

_"That proves it," Jake said. "You're still a good person, Gohan."_

_"Yeah," Skully agreed. "Remember that when you're like that and you'll be okay."_

_Gohan nodded once and the group of friends resumed their trek up the path, unknown that a little blue child had watching them for quite some time and flew away shortly._

That was the day Gohan knew he could always trust his friends.

Right now, the crew of friends were now on their ship, the Mighty Colossus, with everything smooth so far as they read Captain Colossus' journal and found some sort of key, but Gohan could not shake the feeling off of him that something big was going to happen.

* * *

Never Land...

Hook, Dr. Undergear, ShiverJack, Grim...

"Frostbite," ShiverJack complained.

"Blast and barnacles, who did this?" Hook demanded as it was very dark in the current room he was in, along with ShiverJack and Dr. Undergear.

"Oh nasty nuts and bolts. Where am I?" Dr. Undergear questioned as the lights were now on, rubbing their eyes in pain as they then got a good look of each other.

"Ice Man? It was you wrenched me from my lair?" Dr. Undergear accused.

"No. ShiverJack has no interest in you, googly eyes!" ShiverJack coldly replied. "Or in you!" He then said to Hook.

"Then who dares snatch the great and glorious Captain Hook, from the Never Sea, like a common codfish?!" Hook demanded as well.

Then, suddenly, a door opened right next to them as a mysterious figure came out of it.

"Gentlemen..." He begun. His voice was sinister, but not full of malice.

"Grim greetings to one and all," The Grim Buccaneer greeted the four.

Dr. Undergear gasped. "It is you! The one who is everywhere and nowhere." ShiverJack jumped in. "Oh, pirate tales say that no one escaped the Grim Buccaneer."

Hook was not having any of this nonsense. "Balderdash. Ye may choose the pirate-nab these other fools, but how dare ya snare me, the infamous Captain Hook!?"

"I was not expecting you, Hook. I wanted Lord Fathom," Grim retorted, much to Hook's bewilderment.

"Oh, yes. That mer-wizard is quite vicious and very powerful!" Dr. Undergear exclaimed. "Nothing like you."

"So true," ShiverJack added on. "You're just a pompous fop, a plaything for Peter Pan to foil." This sent the other two in laughter.

"Blasphemy!" Hook yelled as he walked away. "I am legendary. The number one villain of Never Land, and no one shakes a hook like me." Then a plunger came from his non existent hand and snatched ShiverJack's staff away from him.

Next, he then got something that I don't even know what it is, and brought it to Dr. Undergears legs.

"Crankshaft!" He cursed as he was sent to the floor.

Grim was now having seconds thoughts about Captain Hook now.

"On second thought, Captain Hook, you might be useful after all."

"Indeed," Hook boasted as he polished his hook. "Was there ever any doubt?"

"Yes!" The other two yelled very much annoyed as ShiverJack got his staff back, and started the conversation. "Okay, Grim. Now that we're here, what do you want from us?"

"I want the lost treasure of Captain Colossus!" Grim answered as he laughed evilly.

No one else was laughing of course. "Doesn't everybody?" Hook asked.

"Well, it is now within our reach!" Grim answered. "If we work together, we can find it, and split it four ways. Equal shares." What they didn't know was that Grim was actually using them to get the treasure all to himself, plus he had his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Keep talking, " Hook queered as Grim walked away, and pulled down a large pride of paper, showing three keys and a chest.

"First," Grim started. "We must get the three keys that open the chest. One of them has already been found by.." And he pulled a photo of Jake's head, and they all raged. "Captain Jake?"

"That stone-cold scoundrel!" ShiverJack exclaimed.

"The worthless wiggy widget!" Dr. Undergear blurted.

"The buccaneer bane of my existence!" Hook raged. "I already had to deal with another brat of his crew!"

"And so did I!" ShiverJack added on. Hook and the ice wizard stared at each other.

"Wait, did he have black hair?" Hook asked.

ShiverJack nodded, as he asked his own questioned. "Was he able to fly, and shot some sort of light beams from his hands?"

"Yes!" Hook replied.

"So Gohan's with them?"

The four stared at each other, wondering who said that.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Grim commanded.

"Gladly."

(DBZ Kai Unforseen Circumstances OST Begins)

Immediately, the four were in shock as they saw a creature they had never seen before.

A certain bio-Android who was capable of destroying the entire planet if he chose to.

"Hello, little Earthlings," Cell greeted.

"Who are you, and what do you want with us?" Grim demanded.

"Do not fear, I have come for a good reason and I will prove to you that I am worthy of your valuable time."

Grim thought it over, and came up with a descision.

"Very well. First, who are you and what do you want?"

"I suppo se I should start off with the basics. My name is Cell, a being comprised of the DNA of the most powerful warriors the universe has ever seen, and I have heard of some talk of a black haired boy with the ability to shoot beams, as you say. I guess you could call me, his enemy."

"And how are you benefiting us, at the moment?"

"You see, I know the child is with those band of children you seem to despise so much, and knowing the capabilities of the child in mind, there is no doubt you won't be able to stand up to his might, as two of you saw just how powerful he can be. I should know, since I am just as powerful as the boy himself."

The four were intrigued, but weren't so sure.

"Is that so? And where's your proof?" Grim asked. Cell smirked. He put one hand in front of everyone as a red sphere appeared around them, confusing everyone, as Cell put on hand on it, and his other hand on his forehead, meaning he was about to use Instant Transmission.

(OST Ends)

In less than a second, they were gone, and now they were in space, to their major shock.

"Welcome, to one of my favorite training areas. I already k ow how humans do not carry the useful ability to breath in space, so that barrier is going to keep you well and breathing while I show you all a demonstration of my powers." Cell then saw lots of rocks coming his way, and smirked as he crossed his arms.

(DBZ Kai Anxiety and Unease OST Begins)

"Multi-Form!" And with using Tien's technique, two clones appeared from each side of him. To say the humans were impressed was enough.

With their speed, they cut through every single rock as fast as they could with speed that not even the naked human eye can see.

"I don't believe it! How is he doing all of this?!" Hook exclaimed as he watched the space rocks break in front of him at a very fast pace.

Then, the two Cell's disappeared as the original prepared one of his favorite moves as a blue ball of ki appeared in his cupped hands.

"Kaaa… meee… haaa… meee…"

"What do you think he's doing?" ShiverJack questioned.

"Don't ask me! I have no idea whatsoever!" Grim replied before being interrupted by Cell.

**"HAAAAAAAA!" **Cell shot his Solar Kamehameha far away into space, and it looked like as if it hit a planet far, far away as it exploded, and was seen many miles across the universe. The four were in absolute shock, as Cell floated to them.

"So, I'm sure you all now realize who you are in the midst of. You see, I am perfect, my strength is perfect, and with that, I shall show my equally perfect power to the eyes of every living life form, and bring them a perfect demise. So you see, you need me in your crusade. I am the perfect weapon, wouldn't you agree?" Cell questioned as he used Instant Transmission to get back to the hideout with the villains, deactivating the bubble.

Grim chuckled evilly. "You have proven yourself worthy. Welcome aboard."

"I thank you. You won't regret your decision at all," The bio-android said. Truth was, Cell saw no use for hanging around with inferior beings as he had no intention of their treasure, he only wanted to use them to his own gain, just like Grim was.

"Anyway, as we were discussing, this little pirate, Captain Jake as you've heard, has been big trouble. But he will no longer stand in our way." He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke before reappearing right behind Cell, Dr. Undergear, ShiverJack and Captain Hook, holding cards.

"If we band together as a single force. The Legion of Villains!"

(OST Ends)

* * *

Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Gohan...

The group of friends were looking for clues as to what the book of Captain Colossus was talking about.

"Rusty anchors, no hidden hatches here," Jake said before he called out to his friends. "Mateys, anyone found anything?"

Izzy came up from a hatch. "Ugh! No key, no map, no clue, no way!" Izzy answered.

"I don't have anything, sorry," Gohan replied.

"Rotten coconuts," Cubby complained coming out of a barrel of coconuts. "All I found were some rotten coconuts. Pee-yew!"

"Hey, did anyone see Redhead?" Skully asked before the red bird itself came swooping down as Cubby ducked.

"Woah! I think she's up to something," Skully said.

"Let's see if you're right, Skully," Jake replied. "Crew, follow that bird," He commanded as everyone followed him.

As they progressed, the bird kept flying as they went deeper into the Might Colossus.

"Hey, fast feathers, what's all the excitement about?" Skully questioned as the bird was now pointing at a small portrait of a castle, which was very disappointing.

"Relax, it's just a..." Skully started before he saw the painting. "Ooh, nice painting," He complimented before Cubby jumped in. "And that's one really cool castle. I love that arch with the golden stone."

"Cubby, that gold stone is actually called a keystone," Izzy pointed out.

"Keystone? I think it's a clue," Jake said.

"You think so?" Gohan asked as Jake replied happily. "Of course! I bet Captain Colossus is telling us the golden key's there."

"I know where that place is. That's Big Stone Quarry on Never Land," Cubby said as he showed the crew his map.

"It sounds like a good clue to me," Gohan said.

"Crew, set sail for Never Land," Jake announced as they sailed away, not knowing a certain group was following them.

* * *

Jake and his crew arrived at Big Stone Quarry as the got a good look around.

"Those are some pretty big stones," Gohan said.

"And look, there's the keystone," Jake pointed out as there was a gold keystone at the very top of a rock formation.

"Yeah, but where's the golden key?" Skully questioned as the half-Saiyan pointed out the obvious. "I think that's pretty obvious, it's the very top keystone, and it's the only one that's gold."

Jake jumped down and climbed up the rocks and just as he was about to touch the golden key, his key made of crystal make a sound as he pulled it out.

"Woah!" He exclaimed, and when he got it next to the gold, it glowed brightly.

"Wow!" Gohan exclaimed as everyone was just as amazed.

"Crackers," Skully said.

"I've got a hunch this key will help us find it," Jake said as the key and the gold keystone vibrates and shook a bit. Immediately afterwards, the golden keystone started cracking as the upper half broke, and a small, but bright golden light was shown from it, and inside was the golden key.

"All right! Gotta hand it to Captain Colossus. He definitely found cool places to hide the keys to his treasure," Jake said.

Grim was watching from a few rocks away as he chucked. "Cool indeed. Ha ha."

"Hmm," Jake wondered. "The crystal key helped us find the golden key. So maybe these keys can help us find the iron key," Jake concluded, as he put the two keys together, which then suddenly pulled him away to his shock.

"Woah!" Jake exclaimed as he was pulled away. "I think they want me to yo ho go with them." His crew followed him as well as the bird as Jake continued to be pulled away by the keys' force, as they were lead into a mysterious dark place.

"Wow!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Cubby asserted in awe.

"It's a keyhole-shaped cave!" Gohan said pointing out the obvious. Inside was at least hundreds of keys, and lots of them were gold.

"Just how many keys are here? This is insane!" Gohan blurted out.

"Yo ho, what do ya know?" Jake questioned to no one in particular in awe.

"How can there be so many keys in one place?" Gohan asked. "Why would anyone need so many of them?"

"I don't know Gohan, but I think this is incredible!" Izzy replied.

"It'll take forever to find the key we need," Cubby complained.

"But Cubby, all of these keys are gold. The one we're looking for is supposed to be an iron key, and we don't have forever either," Gohan reminded.

"Gohan's right. We need to find our iron key as soon as possible, Jake replied before he was suddenly dragged by the keys again, but not for long.

"The iron key has to be around here somewhere," Jake said.

Suddenly, every key above them started shaking. "Woah! What's happening?" Jake questioned.

"The sky is falling! Duck and dive!" Cubby called out as the keys shook even more, and just a few seconds later, a small key fell to the ground, but it wasn't gold like the rest.

"Unbelievable. The magic of the crystal and the golden key helped us find the iron key," Jake said as he picked up the dark colored key from the sand.

"Yeah!" The kids exclaimed as they all clapped each other's hands. "You did it, Jake. You got all three of Captain Colossus' keys," Izzy said.

"What good are the keys to the treasure if we don't know where it is?" Cubby pointed out. Immediately, the red bird snatched Cubby's map and flew away.

"Hey. What do you think you're doing?!" Cubby exclaimed angrily as Izzy gasped in realization. "Maybe she knows where the treasure's hidden."

"Come on, let's go," Jake commanded as the group of friends followed the bird around Big Stone Quarry, before bumping into Captain Hook's idiotic crew by mistake.

"Mr. Smee, Sharky, Bones," Jake said surprised. "What are you doing here?" Gohan was puzzled as to why they were here, and he didn't really trust them since he was kidnapped by them, not like it mattered anyway.

"Sorry to surprise you so, Jake, but when the boys saw your ship docked onshore, we came a-runnin'," Mr. Smee answered.

"We need your help!" Sharky and Bones pleaded simultaneously.

"Our poor, dear misguided cap'n's been pirate-napped!" Mr. Smee added on.

"And we don't know who done it," Sharky added on.

"Or why," Bones stepped in.

"We need to find him and get him back," Mr. Smee said.

"Don't worry, we'll help you find Captain Hook," Jake answered.

"Bless you, lad, for being so gracious. You truly are a hero," Mr. Smee praised.

"What about looking for the lost treasure, Jake?" Cubby asked as the bird handed him his map back. "We can't forget about that."

"It can wait. We always help mateys. Even Captain Hook," Jake proclaimed, but they wouldn't be able to help him at all.

Immediately, 10 small children came out of hiding and lunged at Jake and his friends, even Gohan, taking them by surprise as they were all now pinned down to the floor, even Skully and the Never Land Fire Bird and once Gohan saw who they were, his eyes widened.

These were the hell spawn Cell created.

Gohan tried his best to get up, but wasn't enough as one of them was now groping on Gohan's tail.

_Darn... it..._ Gohan thought gritting his teeth.

"I suppose you're wondering, how did you not sense me?" The voice was from someone absolutely vile, and all too familiar. Cell's pink orbs were laid on Gohan as he walked to the half-Saiyan who was now on his knees, absolutely powerless. A smirk stretched across his face, it was broadening until it reached it's margin.

"You see, I have created an energy shield around this area, preventing you from sensing me and my spawn, and some others who I've acquainted with."

Everyone who was able to looked above. There was a faint, electrical purple shield that enveloped the sky, and descending down, was Captain Hook, laughing as he landed onto the ground with one of his hooks.

"Captain Hook!" Jake and his crew exclaimed, shocked. To say Hook's crew was happy was an understatement.

"Cap'n!" Mr. Smee exclaimed relieved. "Thank our lucky stars you're safe and sound!"

"We thought you were gone for good," Bones said. Are you here to save us from these pesky things?"

"Not at all, in fact, you could say we are now friends," Cell answered.

"That, doesn't sound right..." Mr. Smee proclaimed worried. He should be worried, since he was in the presence of a possible universe destroyer.

"C-c-c-coconuts!" Cubby stuttered as he hard more evil laughter.

_It seems the boys have finally decided to show themselves_. Cell thought as Dr. Undergear jumped down on one of his crab machines.

"Undergear!" Jake and his crew exclaimed. Gohan only had to assume they were not on friendly terms as well.

"Uh, Dr. Undergear," He corrected. "Although I'm not really a doctor. More of an obsessed tinkerer who works with..." He soon forgot about saying the rest. "Just call me doctor!"

Up next, the ice wizard appeared in his own mini-tornado of ice. "And let us not forget..." ShiverJack chuckled evilly.

"ShiverJack!" Jake and his crew exclaimed, more surprised.

"Surprise!" He exclaimed as he fired an ice beam at them, but was quickly deflected by Cell, as it was sent into the air.

"I would appreciate if you didn't harm these lesser beings. We agreed I would get the chance to play with them," Cell argued.

"Oh... please… please just let go..." Gohan muttered, trying to fight through the pain. Now, he had a dazed look on his face, as he felt very dizzy, but was determined to fight through it. While he was human, he was a Saiyan, through and through, and his pride wouldn't allow him to lose to such a weakness. "I've... got... to help... my friends!"

"I won't be able to bring a cold chill upon your back for revenge, child. But seeing you suffer is more than enough for me," ShiverJack said, enjoying the sheer pain Gohan was going through.

"No..." Gohan groaned, both muscles and limbs wobbling from sheer protest as he tried to stand up, tried to do something, anything to get his friends out of the current mess which they were all stuck in now.

_I..._ _I can't... the pain... too strong... no! No! _Gohan thought. _I gotta do something! I can't let my friends die!_

"Now then, allow me to introduce our illustrious leader," Cell introducedas the Grim Buccaneer appeared out of smoke. "Ha ha! No one escapes."

"The Grim Buccaneer!" Jake and his crew exclaimed once more.

"You're with them!?" Gohan yelled.

"Why of course. But just so you are aware, I have only joined them for my own personal gain. I have no need to help them other than the likes of you, monkey." It wasn't something Cell said often, but he did have Frieza's cells, and he did admit with the tail on his back, he looked like a money, like lots of other Saiyans.

"What do you want, Grim?" Jake demanded angrily.

"Those three keys, and I don't think asking you is necessary since you are in no position to argue. You are already being held down by these creatures, so you can't even stop me from taking them."

"So you're after the lost treasure of Captain Colossus, too, eh?" Jake queered.

"Clever lad. You see, although I was once Colossus' first mate, he disappeared before I could find out where he hid his fortune," Grim said as he walked around the immobilized pirates. "That's why I've been following this shifty she-bird of his, hoping that Wildfire would lead me to it." He was pointing at said bird as he talked.

"What?" The kids exclaimed as Wildfire squawked.

"You know Captain Colossus?" Jake asked frantically staring up at the bird as it squawked again.

"So that's how you knew where the keys were," Cubby realized.

"What else did you know?" Skully squawked angrily.

"That's what we'd like to know, but first I'll be taking those keys, boy," Grim stated as he was about to walk towards them, when the bio-android interrupted.

"Wait a minute, Grim," Cell called. "I would like to have some fun with them if you don't mind."

The kids gasped, and Hook's crew was terrified at the thought.

"Very well, you're only delaying our precious time, but we can wait. It's not as if they are going anywhere."

Gohan growled in frustration. If it wasn't for these hell spawn, he would be able to help his friends. He just had to get out of the Cell Juniors' grip, and get his tail released. But how? ShiverJack could probably just freeze him. He could break out, but the Cell Juniors would still keep him in their grip.

Slowly, slowly, with his arm shaking and quivering he reached back towards his tail as Cell made his way to Izzy, and commanded his spawn to let go as he picked up the girl, and looked at the other two pirate boys.

"You know, I have always heard you humans tend to break down once you lose a necessity," Cell said as he created a pink energy ball, and aimed it at Izzy, but didn't intend on firing it just yet.

"You might as well give up Gohan, or I'll end her."

"No, you can't!" Jake yelled, very frightened at the thought Cell would kill his crew member, and best friend.

"But why not? I can do anything I please, foolish boy," Cell countered back. "And I mean, anything."

"This isn't necessary, just get the keys!" Grim demanded.

"And where would the fun be in that, human? I simply wish to enjoy the torment I have put these children in, it simply amuses me how they don't realize their efforts to escape are futile," Cell replied.

"It'll be okay! You don't have to worry about me!" Izzy yelled.

"H-H-How can you... can you say that?" Gohan moaned, his eyes now fully open and almost semiconscious. "I won't let you die!"

"Oh, Gohan..." Izzy said, both very touched and highly annoyed by such obstinate behavior.

Suddenly, to Cell's horror, Gohan latched onto the base of his tail.

"What are you doing?" Cell questioned, blinking confusedly.

"No... I won't... I won't!" Gohan growled, straining and struggling and fighting through the pain as he clutched his tail as tight as he could.

And then, to the surprise of everyone there, he started pulling!

The Cell Juniors twisted the tail even more firmly within their grasp.

"Ahhh!" Gohan cried out, his grip temporarily weakening, but... the thought of Izzy, his friend, dying a gruesome death with his friends forced to watch intruded upon his thoughts, and with eyes flashing open from determination, Gohan kept pulling.

"Come on, tail, come on!" Gohan screamed determinedly. "COME ON!"

"Aren't you going to stop him?!" Grim demanded ShiverJack. "Freeze him!" But it was too late.

With an almighty cry, Gohan fought through the agony and in a swift motion, ripped out his own tail! All the Cell Juniors near him backed away

"Gohan..." Izzy cried, now horrified.

"Wow, he did it!" Jake cheered.

AHHHHH!" Gohan yelped as he jumped up and down, crying and carrying on the pain of his severed tail. "Oh God, it's sore! Ow, ow, ow, ouch, ouch, ow! Ahhhhh! Oh my tail! My tail! Ow, ow, ouch!"

"Gohan, your tail..." Izzy said sadly. "It's gone."

(DBZ Kai The Clouds of War Spread OST Begins)

Finally Gohan seemed to come to his senses as he turned to face the Cell Juniors, as well as the Leigon, now rubbing his backside in the place his tail had only just been, and they stood there, transfixed, watching in complete terror as he held Gohan's tail stump in their hands.

Now growling, rocks started floating, the sky darkened, as Gohan started to ascend. With a mighty cry, he became a Super Saiyan, but it wasn't enough, with one more ground shaking roar, light struck down all around as he ascended further ahead, as everyone only watched in awe, but Cell smirked.

The smoke cleared, and what was shown now was a very angry Super Saiyan 2.

Gohan snarled. "Why on Earth did you have to go and bother us? We weren't doing anything to you!"

He took a step forward and in unison, the Legion backed up, looking frightened.

Gohan took another few steps forward, a look of furious rage on his face.

"You think you can just back away after everything you've done?" the half-Saiyan demanded angrily. "Well, THINK AGAIN!" And he roared once again as more lightning struck down around him.

Immediately, the Cell Juniors charged in to attack the boy, but was futile as he jumped up, and fought all of them with ease, as he sliced them up, kicked them in half, punched them through their body and even stomped on them. He made sure to give each one a painless, yet gruesome death, which Jake and his friends could only watch in shock, never seeing this part of Gohan in their life.

And with that said, he rushed at the Legion of Pirate Villains with a loud battle cry, but before he could get close to them...

PUNCH!

Cell had used Instant Transmission to get in front of them, and punch Gohan back, as the half-Saiyan got up and glared angrily with his teeth pressing against them.

"If you want to take your anger out, gladly do it on me. I'd be more than happy to finally crush you."

(OST Ends)

**W: For the scene of Gohan going SSJ2, think of the movie Bojack Unbound. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I'll see y'all later. That's right, Vanoss is gone. We're back!**

**V: Not for long...**

**W: Oh, motherfu-**


	12. Leigon of Pirate Villains Part 2

**W: Next chapter of this. I apologize for the delay as I hit a writers block. And you're probably wondering, how did I hit a writers block on a story like this? Well, BasicallyIDoWrk shall tell you.**

**B: Thanks. As we said, this will be completely different from canon so we have been trying to find a way to make this chapter unique from the actual show, so hopefully you'll enjoy this. Anyhow, I hope you all were satisfied with the last chapter. I think that whole scene was a good improvement from the canon. For now, who's your favorite Cell? My favorite is Dameon Clarke from Kai, and always will be. Same with Frieza, as Chris Ayers was and will always be the best, with Daman Mills in second.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. You already know as I have said it too many times already. Plus, people on this site would be rich af if there was a website where fan fictions were legit animated.**

Chapter 12: Legion of Pirate Villains Part 2

It was silent.

The arena was clear of smoke.

The mightiest were staring down now as they were on opposite sides, for opposite teams.

One for simply the enjoyment of the fight, and one for the unyielding righteousness, and the need to protect his friends.

Gohan, the angry Super Saiyan 2, glared with his bolts of lightning around his aura, as well as Cell, smirking deviously hoping to take the boy down, but they both realized this won't be a suitable place to fight.

Thinking the same thing, they both levitated upwards, until they were out of the quarry.

"Boys, I'm sure you can handle these other fools without me. I'll be handling Gohan here," Cell told the Legion, who simply agreed.

"Guys, none of you can handle him, so I'll take it from here. Make sure they don't get the keys," Gohan told Jake, who nodded firmly.

The two warriors then looked each other in the eye as the bio-android flew off with the half-Saiyan following him.

After a minute, they finally found a suitable place to fight as they landed.

"I can't wait to see how much you've grown. I knew sparing you when we first arrived was a wise decision. If I had not, I would not have anyone to fight, and where would I get any enjoyment from?" Because of his Saiyan DNA, Cell still had the urge to fight, and certainly enjoy one.

"I won't be holding back at all, so don't expect this to be an easy fight," Gohan retorted.

"I wasn't expecting this battle to be 'easy'," Cell retaliated by going into a fighting stance, while Gohan did the same.

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: The Fierce Battle)**

Then, Cell flew up into the sky, allowing Gohan to chase him. The young Saiyan took the bait hook, line, and sinker, flying after him. The bio-android snickered and raised both of his hands, and then fired a shower of energy blasts at Gohan.

Gohan stopped dead in his tracks and tried to stop the overwhelming rain of blasts, but he left himself open for the vicious kick Cell delivered to his gut. Gohan couldn't even contain his shock. Cell had gotten to him so quickly. Gohan coughed up a mouthful of blood right onto Cell's feet, though this didn't annoy the bio-android at all. Cell callously laughed and then kicked Gohan right in the face.

Gohan fell back to the ground once again, landing so hard it cracked beneath him. No less than five seconds after he landed did Cell come roaring back down, aiming to smash both of his feet onto his chest. Gohan moved out of the way, just missing his two boots by a hair's breadth. Gohan swallowed heavily in his throat when he saw just how deeply Cell's feet were planted into the rocky surface.

As Cell tried to pull himself out from the ground, Gohan capitalized on the distraction and fired a blast right at Cell's chest, one that successfully hit!

Cell flew back a few feet and hit the ground, and Gohan couldn't help but smirk at his victory, however small it may have been.

Cell stood back up, muttering a few curses. That child had caught him off guard. Cell gave Gohan an intense glare of annoyance and jumped right back in front of him. He punched Gohan right in the face and then blasted him in the chest, giving him a taste of his own medicine. Gohan got up shockingly quick, however, and came running after Cell once more. He tried to nail several punches at Cell's abdomen, but was once again met with poor results. Cell rolled over to the side and kicked Gohan in the ribs, sending him back several feet.

Gohan was much slower to get back up. The force of Cell's strikes were starting to pile up on him. Gohan hissed in agitation as he tried to come up with a more effective way to counter Cell. _He's... he's just too fast… no matter what I do, he's always a step ahead!_

A light bulb went off in the half-Saiyan known as Gohan's head. _Heh…looks like I'm gonna have to pull out an old trick from my dad_. Gohan clenched his fists tightly and he gave Cell a stern glare.

"HERE GOES!"

Gohan charged at Cell and pulled his arm back before yelling.

"ROCK!" However, rather than the punch Cell was expecting, Gohan instead shoved two fingers right into his pink eyes. Cell let out a pained shriek and clutched at his face.

Gohan raised his hand and screamed again.

"PAPER!" This time, Gohan actually hit him with an open palm strike to the face, which managed to make Cell stagger on his feet a bit.

Then, Gohan pulled his arm back once more, this time balling his hand into a fist.

"SCISSORS!"

Gohan landed a vicious punch right in Cell's face, the force of which knocked Cell several feet away. Gohan mischievously grinned, glad to see that one of his dad's oldest trick managed to work. Capitalizing on his small victory, Gohan shot up into the sky and curled both of his arms back, cuffing both of his hands together. A bright, blue energy ball began building around Gohan's hands.

Cell's eyes widened when he realized what his opponent was doing.

"Kaaa... meee… haaa... meee..."

Cell could hear Gohan as he dug through the various rocks he was buried beneath. That chant, it was the same one that Goku yelled for his special energy wave.

Cell finally escaped from the remains of the cliff, and his eyes shot open when he saw his opponent high up in the air, surrounded by a large amount of energy.

**"HAAAAAAAA!"**

Gohan fired the powerful wave of energy, which was headed straight for Cell. The bio-android clenched his teeth tightly as he raised his arms in attempt to counter the managed to catch the blast with his palms, but the density of it managed to force his feet into the ground. The sheer heat was making Cell sweat profusely, but that didn't stop his efforts at all. Cell released a loud scream as he pushed all of his energy into the blast, pumping out power until he managed to reduce it into nothing but sparks of light.

**(OST Ends)**

"D-damn it," Gohan cursed when he saw that Cell was still standing down below, unscathed. What in the world was he going to do now?

"You have certainly grown, boy. I commend you for actually being able to give me a good challenge. But alas, I sense my little friends moving along, so I must bid you farewell," Cell said as he put his hands over his forehead and yelled.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Gohan was now blinded by a bright light as Cell took this opportunity to get away. He flew as fast as he could headed for his teammates.

As soon as Gohan was able to see again, he damned himself, letting himself fall for that trick again. Seeing as he had no choice, he reverted back to his normal state and flew back to his friends.

* * *

It was now night as the sky was dark, and Gohan and company were sailing on the Mighty Colossus. Right now, his bottom was a bit sore from his tail being cut off, and his friends did certainly feel bad for him, but he told them not to worry about it since it would grow back.

As of this moment, he was sitting on a barrel, leaving himself to his own thoughts.

"Gohan?"

He looked up the see the captain of the ship right in front of him, as he sighed.

"I'm sorry. You should never have gone through something like that in your life. Believe me, he wasn't bluffing when he said he would kill her."

"I know. Remember the same thing happened to me a while ago?" Jake reminded.

"Yeah." Gohan frowned even more. "All my life, ever since I was a little boy, no older than five, I watched my friends and family die, and I was too powerless and too much of a coward to do anything to help."

**(Dragon Ball Z Kai OST: Piano Suite Waking Up)**

_Gohan remembered almost every single battle in his life, from the first time he landed a hit on a warrior, to the day he was sent here._

_He remembered everything like it was yesterday, when Raditz, his uncle had kidnapped him, and gave his father a ransom to get him back, by killing a hundred people. Next, was the big fight which was Raditz, going up against Piccolo and Goku, but they were still no match for him, and when Gohan broke out, he managed to damage him greatly, but was soon knocked out afterwards, and while that happened, his father gave up his own life, to save his son's._

_Then, the Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa came and within the minutes of their arrivals, the slaughter began as the blew up an entire city to dust. Once they finally arrived, the real fight began. Gohan watched Yamcha, one of Goku's best friends die in front of his very own eyes by a craized Saibamen, Chiaotzu self destruct to destroy Nappa, but it wasn't enough. He even had to witness Tien die losing all of his power against Nappa, and Piccolo, who sacrificed his life to save his only real friend he had at that time._

_He had to watch Namekians die in front of him, slaughtered by the unfathomed power of the merciless Dodoria, one of Frieza's right hand men. If he had not stepped in, he would have killed Dende. He even witnessed Frieza finishing off Dende when he transformed into his true form, and Vegeta tortured by his vicious assault. He even watched Krillin blow up by the ruthless, tortious emperor, which created the first Super Saiyan to have appeared in the universe in a very long time. _

_Then, while he didn't witness it personally, he saw it from afar, the destruction of a city in Amenbo Island, destroyed by Dr. Gero, otherwise known as Android 20. Next, there was the end of Android 16, who was crushed with a boot to the head, which gave birth to the form he now wields in his possession. _

_The final ones, the most crushing ones, were his own father, sacrificing himself, for Gohan's mistake, at least, that's what he thought as he cried. And then there was Trunks, Vegeta's son, who was murdered with an energy blast to the chest, and if it weren't for him, Vegeta would be gone as well._

"I've witnessed things no kid should ever had to watch. Sure you may have been through crazy adventures, but none were as dangerous as the ones I've been through."

**(OST Ends)**

He was indeed correct. Jake had never in his life, ever had to go through a journey as dangerous as his.

"I feel really bad for you, that you had to witness every single thing," Jake apologized.

"Don't be. It isn't your fault. That's all in the past now, what really matters is getting the lost treasure of Captain Colossus before Grim does." Jake nodded as he walked away back to his crew, letting Gohan go back to his thoughts. The half-Saiyan really needed some time to be alone, feeling back that he almost let his friend die.

"Are we there yet? Wherever there is. My wings are about to fall off." Skully complained sarcastically as he followed Wildfire.

Wildfire kept squawking as it kept flying, as they passed some rock. "Those rocks look like Captain Colossus' symbols," Skully stated.

"That's a good sign. We're heading in the right direction," Jake said.

"The right direction to what?" Cubby questioned.

"To fog!" Izzy squealed as Wildfire kept squawking, she was indeed correct as they were entering an area surrounded by fog.

"Oh, my. It's even thicker than my codfish scuttlebutt stew," Mr. Smee said. Meanwhile, the Legion was locating the said in a small ship, with everyone in it.

"Aha. According to my Underpirate Radar Disc 2000, I finally determined the location Captain Jake's ship. Am I not a brilliant genius?" The doctor boasted about.

"No, you are not," Cell retorted. "The damned ship is right there. Even you can see it with your own sight, four-eyes."

Grim then jumped down as he laughed. "Ha! Colossus Island," Grim marveled. "The captain never would tell me where it was. That is where I... we... find his lost treasure," Grim corrected before he revealed he was merely using them for his own gain. The bio-android however did not care for such things, and he already knew he was using them. They could die for all he cared.

The thing was, he could already sense them, but he didn't want to give it away. Where would the fun be in that? Thanks to his DNA from the Saiyans, he still loved a good challenge.

"We is correct. We as in me," Hook chuckled. This pretty much meant everyone was using each other to their own gain, which would not end very well in the end.

Cell eyes narrowed a bit as he looked at the ship in front of him. He could already tell like most of the humans where he was created, they could not hold a candle to him, unlike some humans that had some decent strength, like Krillin, Tien and Yamcha. But, there was something he sensed in someone. The power he sensed was familiar to him, but at the same time, it was confusing to him.

Meanwhile, on Colossus Island, Jake and his friends had finally arrived as Wildfire squawked, flying into the distance with everyone else, following it.

"Yo ho, let's go!" Jake cheered as he and his friends jumped over a log. They finally reached the end of the pathway, which lead to a big, wooden door.

"Fantastic fortresses!" Sharky marveled. "That there is what we in the piratin' business calls a pirate stronghold."

To Gohan, he didn't really see the big deal as it just looked like a big wooden door he could easily float across.

"It sure looks strong," Izzy marveled.

"And I'm hoping it holds lots of treasure," Skully hoped.

"Aye!" Everyone else cheered. "Golden goodies ahead," Bones squealed.

Then, Jake decided to take out the keys he had in his possession, and figure out just which one would open the stronghold.

"Which key opens the door?" He asked to no one in particular.

Izzy then came up with an answer. "I don't think any of them do, Jake. There aren't any keyholes or locks."

"So does that mean I have to step in?" Gohan queered as he aimed his hand, but before he could charge up, he was interrupted.

"There will be no stepping in by the time I'm finished with you." Everyone gasped as they turned around, only to see the Legion once again.

"Not the Legion of Pirate Bad Guys again," Cubby complained getting the name wrong.

"More precisely, the Legion of Pirate Villains," Hook proudly corrected. "But no matter how you say it, it means..."

"You have no chance against the greatest villains of Never Land," Grim finished for him as he held a whip.

While the confrontation took place, the two trump cards only stared at each other's orbs, waiting. They decided not to fight as this time it would not be necessary.

"With, of course, me being the most villainous of all," Hook proudly boasted until Grim sent him away as he had no time for these petty games.

"Boy, no more games. Give me the keys you hold on too so tightly," Grim demanded.

"I said it once and I'll say it again. No way!" Jake exclaimed as the ice wizard appeared right in front of him with the top of his staff pointed right at him.

"Maybe this will change your mind. Freeze snap!" Almost immediately, a beam of ice came from the staff as it headed directly towards Jake's mateys, who Gohan pushed out of the way before they got frozen. Then, idiotically, Hook's crew bumped into each other like the fools they were as they were not frozen as well.

ShiverJack laughed out loud as he saw the frozen men and landed next to them.

"Chills 'em to the bone every time."

Hook unfortunately saw this and was most upset. "Me crew! That seems a bit drastic." ShiverJack then went up to him as he didn't care at all and reminded him what was on the line.

"Keep your eyes on the prize, Hook. Whatever it takes to get the treasure," ShiverJack reminded.

"The treasure. Yes." At this point, he didn't care about his crew now, but the puny pirates did.

"Mr. Smee, Sharky. Bones!" Jake exclaimed before Grim swooped in, taking one of the keys from Jake as he spun, dizzy. Once he regained his senses, he realized he lost it.

"No! Grim's got the golden key!"

Up above, Gohan and Cell were still duking it out as they matched blow by blow, sending shock waves all around. Then, Gohan noticed Cubby being carried by Wildfire, and opening a trap door. He knew he had to get down there, so he then punched Cell in the stomach as hard as he could, and flew straight down into the trap door before it could close.

Cell noticed this and to say he was unhappy was an understatement.

"Damn that brat! No matter, we'll see each other again soon anyway," Cell said before he floated back down to the Legion.

Now, the crew was inside what the stronghold outside was preventing them from getting in, as Jake started getting mad at himself.

"This is the worst. I can't believe we left Hook's crew behind," Jake complained.

"And that greedy Grim got one of our keys," Izzy added on.

"Now we might never find the treasure," Skully complained as well.

"Treasure's the last thing on my mind, Skully," Jake said, before Cubby noticed something above them.

"Uh, guys. We're not alone." Cubby was pointing up at what was a statue, of Captain Colossus fighting the Strake as he crawled behind Jake.

"Avast! It's Captain Colossus," Jake proclaimed. "This is one time I wish the captain was still around. We could sure use his help. If only..." Immediately, Wildfire started tugging on Jake's attire and pulled him. "Huh? Mates, she's on the move again," Jake exclaimed as the rest followed.

"Fuss buckets," Hook cursed. "How could those tiny terrors just vanish?"

"Because in terms of intellect, theirs is much higher than yours," Cell retorted.

"You dare!?" Hook yelled, stomping to the bio-android.

"I am only stating facts as four simpletons such as yourself can't even succeed in capturing a bunch of snot-nosed toddlers. You call yourself fearsome, when really, you are simply a child's play toy."

"Then tell me, how did they vanish then?" Hook retorted, taping his fingers on Cell's chest.

"Is it not obvious? There was a trap door in front of your eyes. That's how they were able to get into the stronghold. Even I was able to spot it up above. You must be absurdly dense."

"If you know where it is, then why don't you tell us?" Grim demanded.

"I already know where it is, but I don't possess the knowledge to activate it," Cell replied as he walked to where he saw the door open, and point down at the grass. He was simply stating the facts. He was too distracted with Gohan to see just how it was opened.

"Well find some way to open it. I want those other two keys to the treasure," Grim implied walking to where the trap door supposedly was along with the other three. "Search the area for a way in." They did just that.

"Hold on there, Grim," Hook demanded, but it was too late. "Oh!" In annoyance, he leaned on one of them wheels, which tilted a little bit, and under Hook, another trap door opened. Hook screamed loudly as he fell, as everyone turned around, including Cell.

_I could have sworn it was right here. _He was right, but there was more than one door. It didn't matter as he could simply fly over, but he decided to let the game play along.

"The way in!" Grim exclaimed as he got in before it closed, however, once again, the bio-android stayed behind as he simply levitated above the ground.

* * *

"Uh guys," Cubby said as the crew ran inside. "I'll just wait here to make sure no one's following... woah!" Jake wasn't having it. Cubby was just saying it because he was scared, but Jake took his crewmate with him anyway.

He took him just in the nick of time as a trap door opened, showing Hook and Grim landing, as well as Cell floating down next to them.

"Aha! I, the glorious and highly gifted Captain Hook found the way in. Chalk one up for me, old boy," Hook boasted, much to the annoyance of Cell and Grim.

"There's no achievement in that, so quit boasting about," Cell ordered. "Plus, I'm sure there is no time for such folly. If you wish to find the treasure, you may search for it yourself. I'll wait here." Then, they heard a voice.

"Where are you going, Wildfire? This place is full of ways to get lost," Cubby said from afar.

"I'd know that voice anywhere," Hook stated. "It's that coconut kid, Cubby. Follow me." Grim wasn't having such nonsense.

"You follow me. I shall lead," Grim retorted before they got into an argument.

"I found the way in, so I should lead. You follow."

"You're right. You follow, I lead," Grim stated smirking deviously, before Cell stopped them. "You don't have to go anywhere, so stay here, boys. I think I know how to handle the situation at hand."

"And just how do you expect to do so?" Hook queered. Cell smirked as he placed his hand forward and charged an energy blast as big as his head, but Grim was against it as he grabbed the bio-android's arm.

"Do NOT fire! We can't risk the stronghold getting destroyed, as well as the treasure!" Cell frowned, both in disappointment and annoyance as he stopped charging up and crossed his hands before turning around.

"Now, you follow, I lead!" Grim stated once more before leaving, as Hook grumbled. Cell watched them moving his pink orbs, not once moving from his spot. _What a bunch of miserable simpletons. They have tested my patience for the final time. I've made my decision. Once this whole ordeal is finished, I'm eliminating them._

* * *

Jake and his crew were now walking downstairs as they followed the glowing red bird.

"Move it, mateys. Wildfire seems to know exactly where she's going," Jake said, unknown to him that Grim and Hook were following them. Gohan didn't notice this either as he was too distracted with following his friends. Hook's boots were squeaking loudly, unfortunately.

"Quiet!" Grim demanded. "We must be like shadows in the night."

"Shadows do not find treasure. Pirates do."

"Do as I say and I guarantee that ye shall reap your reward," Grim lied once more.

"My reward. Yes!" Hook reminded himself.

Jake and the rest were still following Wildfire as they ran seemingly no where, until he flew straight into a door, with the others entering as well.

Inside the room, were some maps, some dead birds hanging from the ceiling, plants inside glasses and other things.

"Where did Wildfire go?" Jake questioned as everyone looked around.

"I don't know, but I think there's someone here," Gohan said.

"You think so?" Jake asked as Gohan nodded.

"Well, whoever lives here explored all over the Never World," Cubby said as he looked at some maps hung on the wall.

"You know, I remember seeing things like this in the journal Captain Colossus wrote," Jake said as they all looked around.

"Wait a minute. You don't think that..." Gohan spoke before a secret door in front of them opened slowly.

"Someone's here!" Cubby exclaimed. And on cue, Captain Colossus himself came out the door, but he wasn't his usual self. In fact, he looked very sick. His face was pale, he had to use a cane to walk, he kept breaking into coughing fits and there were green bags under his eyes, with Wildfire on his left shoulder.

"Wow, this guy looks worse than a shipwreck," Skully said.

"Maybe, but he looks kinda familiar," Jake pointed out.

"Intruders. How did you get in here?" Colossus asked weakly.

"Your bird, Wildfire," Gohan replied for him. "We followed her, and she let us in." The said bird flew above and squawked to it's master.

"Wildfire, are these strangers here to help us?" Wildfire squawked at Captain Colossus question, meaning yes.

"We would do anything to help you," Jake said proudly.

"Why would you do that?" Colossus asked.

"Yeah, why would we do that?" Skully asked as well, as Jake had a hand open to Colossus direction. "Because I know who this pirate is. You're Captain Colossus."

"You are!?" Izzy, Cubby and Skully exclaimed, very surprised that someone as weak and sick as him could be the legendary pirate captain.

"Of course I am, who did you think I was? The crocodile tooth fairy? But who are you?" Now Colossus wanted some answers as well as Jake walked right up to him.

"I'm Jake. Captain Jake," the pirate boy introduced himself as Skully flew in front of his face, facing the older and much weaker captain. "And he's your biggest fan. Big time," Skully boasted as he flew away as Jake continued.

"Even bigger than that, I know all about you and your adventures. You're a legend."

"I never get tired of hearing that," Colossus admitted. "So tell me. How do you know my mate Wildfire?"

Jake then happily replied, but he soon got interrupted by the younger captain.

"Well, we were sailing on the Mighty Colossus when-"

"My ship! The last time I saw it, the strake sank it. You found it?" Colossus asked excitedly.

"Well, it kinda found me," Jake proudly admitted. As Jake spoke, Gohan was getting intrigued as he hadn't heard of exactly how his friend got the ship he possesses in his arsenal. "You see, I used my mighty captain's sword to raise it up from the bottom of the Never Sea."

As the two captains kept talking, Gohan whispered to Izzy. "Hey, can you tell me what they're talking about?" Gohan politely asked.

"Sure. Long before you came, there was an evil mer-wizard named Lord Fathom who wanted to take over Never Land, and Jake was the one who stopped him. Before, he wasn't a captain and he wasn't able to win, so he got every single pirate captain to aid us, and out of nowhere, Jake's sword started glowing and pulled the big ship we have out of the sea, and Jake's sword and clothes changed as well."

"So, was this Lord Fathom guy like Frieza in any way?" Gohan asked.

"I sure hope not. I don't think he could destroy planets, or kill anyone. Sure he was evil, but he wasn't sadistic," Izzy replied. Gohan only nodded as he was sure no one in Never Land was cruel enough to commit an act such as murder, even Grim. As they were listening, Izzy jumped in as she heard that Jake said he lost the third key, which Colossus blamed him for, but she stood up for him, saying that Grim stole it, which was the absolute truth. Gohan stood and listened to every next word they said, even hearing Grim left Colossus to fight the strake by himself. It seemed Grim wasn't as grim as Gohan thought he was.

Now, Colossus was asking everyone to follow him, which they obeyed without anymore thought.

"We have to make sure my treasure is still safe," Colossus said as he walked through the halls with the children following behind, unbeknownst to them that Grim and Hook found them.

"Yes. The old fool is still alive," Grim quietly said, very pleased with said fact, but Hook was not getting it as he questioned Grim.

"Why are you so happy about this Colossus fellow? He's just going to get in the way. Let us strike now."

"No. Colossus will lead us straight to the lost treasure. Be patient."

"Captain Hook is never patient."

As Colossus told what was inside the treasure he had stowed away, Gohan listened carefully, as he said it can amplify any pirate's abilities to an even greater extent. From what Gohan predicted, the powers of the so called Super Pirate were probably locked away in the chest, but Jake had said he had become one, twice, without the need of the chest. It seemed this was more complicated then we thought.

* * *

Up above, Cell was simply training himself, testing his abilities as he created energy blasts everywhere, which were to collide with him, but he kept dodging every single one as they exploded upon making contact with one another. The reason the others couldn't tell this was happening was because Cell had once again put up an energy shield, which prevented him from being sensed out by anyone.

As soon as all of the blasts had vanquished, he smiled as he looked at his hands. _Perfect. Simply perfect. Gohan's power has remained the same whereas mine's has grown wonderfully._ A smirk formed on Cell's face as he ceased his training, looking at the other two members of the league, hiding in the structures, making sure they weren't hit by the blasts. Sometimes, he actually frightened them a bit, which Cell most certainly enjoyed. _It seems they finally know their place like a good human. They should be cowering in fear. I possess powers beyond anything they have witnessed in their pathetic lives._

Cell looked up, as he actually sensed something from afar, but it didn't feel strong, so he thought it was merely some insect, so he ignored it as he resumed his training.

**V: Yeah, I know, overdue. Now for part 3. So, hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all later.**


	13. Legion of Pirate Villains Part 3

**V: Alright, now it will really be different from the canon counterpart of this episode, and you shall all see! Also, I just realized the globe in Part 2 of the actual episode, is literally the globe of the real world. They just copied it off. Bullshit. But, let's do some responses to reviews.**

**Magmahound: Well, if you don't know, there was a picture on DeviantArt, and that's where I got the idea to do a fanfic like this.**

**Vladitor: Does she? Maybe we'll see. I suppose she might, but as I said, we'll see.**

**Omega Leonidas: That could be some sort of ending, but I can't only have Gohan saving the day, now can I? If so, what's the point of training Jake and his crew?**

**CMC: Thanks, man. I appreciate it.**

**Peter Sam: No, they're not real, they are OC's created by cdbazemore98, a writer who has created probably the best Jake and the Never Land Pirates fanfics out there.**

**Sir Handle: There is something called patience.**

**Skarloey: Your opinion, but that Frieza sounded more feminine and the dialogue wasn't really good. **

**Aquarius: We'll see as I don't have plans for them.**

**Lone Wolf: Finally, someone gets me. If they call Lord Fathom a villain, then this should be much more terrifying, and difficult.**

**Stormblade: Yeah, no fucking shit they're gonna be beaten. But not by who you think. **

**V: Now that we've gone over all of that, enjoy the chapter. Also, sorry for the long wait, but there was another story I was focusing on, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 13: Legion of Pirate Villains Part 3

"Woah! This map room is awesome!" Cubby exclaimed. At this moment, he, Jake, Izzy, Captain Colossus and Gohan were in an underground bunker where Colossus' treasure was kept, and in the middle was a globe, showing the many places of the world. "A globe showing every place in the Never World. Cool!"

"Oh, it's cooler than you think," Colossus said walking up to it, and pressing his cane on some sort of button, which made the area around it glow red, causing the globe to twist and turn, before finally stopping, and splitting in half, revealing a treasure chest.

"The lost treasure!" the children wowed in awe, still unknown to them Captain Hook and Grim were watching them as Colossus walked up to it.

"Captain Jake, you and your mates must help me get the golden key back." He soon broke into a coughing fit, and Gohan could tell he wouldn't last long, by feeling his energy, which he couldn't. It would be so much easier to do, if there hadn't been an energy shield, which prevented Gohan from sensing anyone. "Without all three keys, I cannot open the chest." Colossus soon broke into another coughing fit.

"Jake, we need to move fast. I don't Captain Colossus won't last very long unless we get that chest open," Gohan told Jake, who looked and was incredibly worried about Colossus.

Just a second later, a familiar laugh was heard, as what looked like red balls rolled below them, and opened up, releasing colorful smoke, as Grim spoke.

"I am everywhere. I am nowhere. I am here!"

"Grim! No," Colossus exclaimed as he once again, started coughing and wheezing, until he finally fell as Wildfire squawked.

"Make way for the most devious crook, the great and powerful Captain Hook," Hook rhymed as he grabbed the chest with one of his hooks while Grim threw more smoke bombs, next to Gohan and his friends, who had their eyes shielded.

"No way!" Izzy exclaimed as he rubbed her eyes.

"I can't see a thing!" Gohan complained. Even though he was a Saiyan, it didn't improve his eyesight.

"Grim! You must stop this!" Colossus wheezed as Grim simply ignored him, while Jake and his friends ran to Colossus' aid. "No one can stop the Grim Buccaneer, for I am everywhere, and nowhere."

As Gohan, Skully and Wildfire floated above, the smoke seemed to clear.

"Darn, Hook and Grim are gone," Gohan muttered as Skully flew down.

"Coast is clear. Hook and Schnook are gone," Skully repeated, making a nickname for Grim, when Colossus noticed his treasure was missing.

"And so is my treasure. I can't let Grim get away with this. I must stop him." Colossus tried his best to get up to his feet with the aid of his cane, and while he got back on his feet, he started coughing again. It was painfully clear to them he was very sick, and not in any sort of condition to help, as he fell down, but not before Gohan caught him before his body touched the ground.

"Look, I know you want to help us, but look at you. You're sick, what good will you do. Just let us do it!" Gohan pleaded, but it would take a lot to get Colossus to stop.

Up above, Hook was pulling the chest with his hook while following Grim, as they seemed to be near where the bio-android was standing as it seemed he had finished his training regimen.

"To say I'm impressed is an understatement, considering you managed to get by the boy. Then again, if it weren't for my shield, Gohan surely would have been alerted of your location," Cell congratulated as he walked up to the humans.

"Yes, yes, anyway, the magic power inside must be extraordinary. Where are those keys?" Hook demanded as he held the chest in glee, as Cell raised an eyebrow.

"You failed to snatch those other two keys? How much of a cretin are you? I certainly overestimated the intelligence of a human," Cell taunted smirking, as stated before, he did not care for the treasure.

"I hooked the chest! You should've gone after the keys," Hook yelled, stirring up an argument with the Grim Buccaneer.

"No one tells the Grim Buccaneer what to do. No one," Grim snapped at Hook, before being interrupted, as ShiverJack and Dr. Undergear walked in, with the ice wizard speaking first.

"Hold on. You two weren't trying to cheat us out of the treasure, we're ye?" ShiverJack questioned, very suspicious as he shot ice down with his staff at Hook, who barely dodged it, as ShiverJack jumped down in front of him, and pointed at him

"We had a deal!" Hook then put down the ice wizard's hand, giggling. "We had a deal, all right. But Grim wasn't telling the whole story," Hook accused as he pointed at Grim, trying to put the blame on him as he pointed to the chest. "The treasure inside this chest is magic that will turn an ordinary pirate, or an extraordinary pirate like meself, into the most powerful pirate ever!" Hook gasped, now seeing Cell walking up to them. "Did I say too much?"

"The most powerful pirate ever, you say?" Cell queered, now interested. "If what you say is true, go ahead and open it. Should the boy and his friends fall, I would need a challenge to satisfy my thirst for battle."

"WHAT!?" Undergear and ShiverJack exclaimed.

Not even a second later, they all went for the chest, and started yelling and arguing, all while the ultimate creation of Dr. Gero watched the scene unfold, but came with great disappointment when the one after Dr. Undergear spoke. "Use the golden key you stole to open the chest!"

"It is useless without the other two keys," Grim exclaimed, before ShiverJack stepped in. "We'll see about that. Freeze snap!" He tapped his staff on the chest hard it became completely covered in ice, and melted, but didn't seem to open at all.

"Frostbite!" he cursed before the doctor who was much more stupider than the doctor who created Cell, as well as the rest of the Androids, stepped in as his machine grabbed the chest. "Oh, please. Let me try."

He then proceeded to throw the chest hard into a wall, but it was a futile attempt as it still remained closed, and bounced back to the same spot, which was even more incredible.

"Oh, scrap metal!" Hook then went in front of chest as he was done with this trivial game, and attempted to open the chest himself. "Step aside, fumblers." Hook used one of his hooks, which was a crowbar to open the chest from it's lid, but it still didn't budge. Not even in the slightest, while it bent the crowbar, a lot.

"Blast, barnacles, bilge water, pooh!" Hook shouted, as he came up with as many passive swear words as he could.

"I told you. We need all three keys," Grim quietly barked as the doctor complained.

"This is an utter failure," Dr. Undergear bawled, but Hook had other plans. "Captain Hook does not believe in failure," Hook hollered as the other three raised their arms and agreed. "Neither do I!"

* * *

Colossus groaned as he was sitting down with Jake and his crew, helping him.

"Captain, you need to rest," Izzy begged as Colossus spoke. "But I was so close to getting back my strength. Without my treasure, I have nothing. A bilge rat has a better future than me." But Jake wasn't giving up hope yet as he decided to cheer up his role model with some news.

"Not so, captain. My mates and I are here to help," Jake replied.

"Well, if you young heroes are willing to risk everything for me, then together we can stop Grim and... and we can..." He soon started coughing again, before speaking, and to say Jake and his friends were worried was an understatement.

"The cap's not gonna make it," Skully whispered into Jake's ear, but Izzy wasn't standing for it. "Never say never."

"But I already did."

"We need to get that last key," Colossus wheezed.

"But not without a plan." Everyone turned to Gohan, who had been silent most of the time.

"Cell's probably expecting us to come charging in, so I doubt we can just show up right in front of them."

"Forgive me for asking, but who is this Cell you speak of?" Colossus asked the half-Saiyan, but shrugged it off for now as there were more important matters to deal with.

"You'll see when we get there. Now..."

"My genius mind knew I should never have trusted any of you low-brains," Dr. Undergear insulted as they were still arguing with each other. "Grim's plan would've worked if it wasn't for this bumbling fool." He then pointed at Captain Hook, who was infuriated, while the Bio-Android found this amusing.

"Once I open this chest, I will show you what this bumbling fool can do!" Hook retorted, before they all started yelling and arguing as well as talking over each other, to no end, unknown to them, as well as Cell, who couldn't sense anyone at all because of his own energy shield, Jake, Izzy and Cubby came outside of the sea serpents' heads.

"Team, remember. We need to get the golden key, and get Grim and his villains away from the chest, and Gohan will handle the biggest threat," Jake reminded as Izzy and Cubby saluted. "We're off."

"Operation Vanquish the Villains is a yo ho go!" Immediately, Skully and Wildfire came flying out of the head Jake was in before, and Gohan came flying down from the sky, in his Super Saiyan 2 headed straight for Cell, as he simply frowned in annoyance all while powering up himself and taking to the sky.

Meanwhile, the villains ran while Izzy and Cubby threw some cannonballs to get the League inside, away from the chest, while Colossus came through a hidden door in the wall as Jake came to greet him, making sure he doesn't come between the crossfire.

"Belay, captain. It's way to dangerous for you to go out there."

"I do not care," Colossus wheezed, still coughing as he walked towards the chest. "I refuse to let Grim get the best of me. I cannot lose to him." However, inside, Grim laughed, as he could already taste the victory, as he also started giving orders.

"Ha! The fool has no chance of stopping me this time. Hook, you take on your friend Jake. I will crush Colossus. And together, we'll share the power of the chest," Grim lied as Hook agreed, having no idea Grim was actually going to keep it for himself.

"Grim, for a villain, you are quite... villainous. I like it."

Outside, Colossus was still watching everything unfold, as well as being astounded with the fight between Gohan and Cell in the sky. But he decided to be amazed later as they had to make sure Grim and the other villains were nowhere close to Colossus' chest, as Jake kept watch behind it.

"Captain, careful. It's not safe," Jake warned, but of course, Colosus refused. "I will never yield to Grim. Never!" he claimed until he heard laughter, which belonged to said person as he came out with a sword, along with Hook.

"Until today."

"En guarde!" Hook yelled as he charged for Jake while Grim charged for Colossus as they clashed swords, as unfortunately for ShiverJack and Dr. Undergear, they couldn't even get out as Izzy and Cubby kept making sure they were at bay.

"Puny pirate pipsqueak," Hook insulted as he clashed swords with Jake. "Right back atcha, Hook."

"I thought I'd never see you again, Grim. And now that you're here, give me back my golden key. Return my treasure and leave," Colossus ordered, and not a second later, Grim threatened him by pulling out a sword.

"Your time has run out, and mine is just beginning. I want the power I deserve." Grim held up the golden key as Colossus gasped.

"Grim, I once trusted you like... a son."

It was at this moment Grim stopped for a bit. "Son? I didn't know you felt that way. But..." he tried to say as he started stammering, but cleared all of his doubts from his mind in no time flat.

"Oh! No more words!" He then went Colossus down as he was back on his knees, coughing, realizing he didn't have the missing key on his hand. "No. The keys!"

"Soon, the power will be mine, too."

"Captain Colossus!" Jake exclaimed as he tried to help, but his path was blocked by Captain Hook. "Pay attention, lad. You can no more take care of that old man than you can take care of yourself."

"I can't believe what you're doing, Captain Hook. Teaming up with Grim."

"It was a choice I needed to make, for treasure, you know," Hook claimed.

"But you let your own crew get frozen," Jake scolded as Hook defended himself. "It wasn't my fault. They got in the way."

As they argued, they still moved around while clashing swords. "You didn't help them at all."

"I would have, but..."

"Heroes have to make hard choices."

"I am not a hero. I'm a villain," Hook claimed as he tried to hit Jake but missed as he jumped over him to dodge his attack, as Hook chased him. "The number one villain of Never Land."

"But you could be a hero, if you don't let Grim get what he wants."

"But I'm getting what I want, too. The power of the lost treasure!"

"No, you're not. Open your eyes!" Jake tried to speak, as all the meanwhile Grim was unlocking the chest. "The crystal key," he said as he held it above, and put it in the slot, as Colossus yelled. "No!"

A second later, the chest glowed a very bright blue. By now, Jake had through with this conversation, as he decided enough was enough. "If you won't stop Grim, I will." But Hook blocked his way.

"Not so fast, boy," Hook yelled as Jake then struck back with his own sword. "Don't you see? Grim isn't gonna share a thing with you."

"But without me, he wouldn't have gotten this close to the treasure."

"Exactly. He's totally tricking you."

"The golden key," Grim announced as he proceeded to deposit the golden key in it's slot, as the chest glowed yellow. "One more key, and I will have the power I need to rule Never Land."

"If we don't stop Grim, we'll all be in danger. You, your crew, everyone on Never Land." Now, Hook was starting to realize everything, as he gasped and thought of only the people he cared about. "Red Jessica, Cuddly Bear... Me mum?" He then bit his hook, as Jake continued.

"Captain Hook, it's up to you. Be the hero I know you are. Help us stop Grim." Now, Hook knew what he had to do, but immediately, Cell swooped in as he kicked both of them away, and charged immediately for Jake, as thanks to the training, he was able to hold his own, a bit as the boy and the giant clutched hands, but Cell had the upper hand.

"It seems the boy truly has been training you and your little friends. Here I thought you wouldn't be entertaining. But if you had much more strength stored up in that tiny body of yours, you would have proven to be a worthy challenger. And I suggest you need not worry about your other opponent. It's his own fault for daring to defy us."

"You monster! What have you done with Gohan!?" Jake demanded, as Cell's smirk grew. "Look above and see for yourself."

Jake proceeded to do such and saw the Super Saiyan 2 himself struggling with what looked like lots of Cell Juniors, who were all ganging up on him, but the number of them didn't reach double digits.

"He is not your concern. Your fight is with me!" Cell then brought an uppercut to the face as Jake went flying into the air. Cell then appeared right behind him, and sledgehammered him down to the ground, stirring up clouds of smoke, which Izzy and Cubby had noticed,

"JAKE!" They ran off to help their friend, but were finally blocked by ShiverJack and Doctor Undergear, backing the two kids up in fear.

"C-c-c-coconuts," Cubby stammered.

Jake was now getting up slowly, as bruises and blood could be soon on his face. It wasn't a second later Cell put his foot on Jake's back, making sure he didn't escape.

"If that was all you had to exhibit, then you are not even worth being considered as an appetizer, and try as I might, I can't think of any sort of reason to spare you, so say goodnight." Cell then charged up an energy blast, which was becoming more lethal by the second.

Now, Gohan had fallen down, and was in the process of getting back up, as some of the Juniors had been vanquished, but now, one each had grabbed his two hands and two feet as two others watched to make sure he didn't escape.

"No... Jake..." Gohan mumbled silently.

"The iron key." Grim started laughing once again as he held said key. "One more turn." But before he could even put the key in the slot, a yellow energy blast came out of nowhere, and landed between Grim, pushing him and Colossus away, while the others, even Cell looked to see who caused such a thing.

"What in Never Land? Cell! Was that you!?" Grim yelled.

"Don't be preposterous, why would I do something so trivial to myself!" After a few moments, the smoke faded away, and standing all the way on top of the giant structure, was someone Cell had not expected to see in a very long time.

There, standing before him, was a Saiyan, bathed in gold. Cell gaped, his jaw dropping in stunned fearful silence, as the others looked into confusion. As for Cell, he could not contain his shock. How could this be? It wasn't possible. Then, as the warrior spoke, it was as if hundreds of thousands of bells were ringing, triumphing the return of the Super Saiyan.

"Cell. It's been quite some time, hasn't it?"

**V: Welp, this is a cliffhanger. I know we said you would see what would happen, but hey, it's night, so yeah. Anyway, be sure to reply and I'll see you all later. And remember, Jake was training under Gohan if you never paid any attention to the previous chapter, and for fun, try to guess who arrived at the scene of the battle. **

**B: Hey, Wildcat actually rage quit in COD: Modern Warfare.**

**V: Did he really?**

**W: We get it, just shut your dumb whore mouth.**

**V: Forgot to mention, if you're wondering about the powerup of the said Saiyan, we'll explain them in the final part of this episode. Remember, it could also be a demi-Saiyan.**


End file.
